A Picture of Emotions
by faithlessducks
Summary: Gwaine supports Gwen after Arthur ends their relationship due to Agravaine's advice. Over time, Gwen and Gwaine experience different emotions on the path to lasting love. Gwen/Gwaine pairing
1. Chapter 1

Arthur

A sea of black surrounded me; my mind consumed by doubt, loss, and pain. My ears listened to murmurs of condolences; gray hair ladies pressed kisses on my numb cheeks, and men clapped my arm while they shook my hand. Their touches didn't alleviate my pain. Nothing will ever heal a painful ache in my heart. Morgana stood like a statue accepting kisses and condolences. Does she experience regret when she thinks of our father? Their relationship was loud, painful; while their love endured over time. A coldness enveloped my heart. Something inside of me withered and died. My father is gone forever.

My thoughts drifted towards an endless party of pity and confusion until her fingers wrapped around my hand. Warmth pulled me out of the shadows of despair. Her presence made me believe that I can greet my father's family, friends, rivals, enemies, and colleagues. A light shined in my heart, a show of strength for naysayers. I am more than capable of moving Pendragon Industries into the future, with Guinevere at my side. She is the key to my happiness, serenity, and future. Guinevere is my hope, love, and soul. She turned me into a better person. Would I turn into my father without her?

xXx

Her long wet hair is twisted into a knot at the nape of her neck; she sat humming a sweet tune, a silk robe hung from her delicate shoulders. I watched her hands massage fragrant lotion along the gentle slope of her legs. She's unaware of my presence at our doorway; how I watch her while she sleeps next to me. Heavy footsteps caused Guinevere to turn in her chair. A luminous smile reaching her eyes assuaged my soul. Gently, I tilted her chin towards my lips. Her skin quivered and shook under my touch. She says nothing when I pushed thin silk down her arms to reveal silken skin. My hand reached into her robe to caress one of her breasts. Her whimpers are our special melody. Lifting her small body in my arms, I carried Gwen to our bed. Perhaps, words should be exchanged between us. Tonight is not made for words in our world. Unwrapping her robe like a child on Christmas morning, my eyes delighted in her natural beauty. Guinevere's hands reached for me as I slowly undress. My hand sunk in her hair; twisting it around my fingers. Kisses are rained upon her cheekbones, lips, collarbone, and neck. Soft lips opened slightly, enticing me to return for kisses. Long fingers traced circles on her tummy. She reached for me, seeking contact and offering pleasure to me.

"Not tonight," I murmured. "I need to treasure you. Ease my soul. Let me love you."

My fingers rubbed across her lips; she kissed my thumb in consent. My hands roamed possessively over her body. Memorized every slope of her knees; how her feet pressed deeply into our bed when she's caught in the throes of pleasure. Her skin is hot, tight, and wet when I caressed her center. She spread her legs wider, beckoning me to join our bodies. I can't ignore a hot urge to join with her. I slide home with one hard thrust, cupping her knees in my hands. Kissing her neck, losing myself in her depths to ease my pain. Her softness soothed me. Her body trembled under mine; I released myself deep in her womb, part of me wishes for a child to bind her to me. I shouldn't crush her with my heavy body; I can't bear to lose contact with her, my love, my life, my Guinevere.

xXx

Agravaine appeared in my doorway; I waited for him to announce his purpose. I pretended to read a report prepared by Merlin, futures in relatively stable Asian markets. I said nothing when my uncle slide into a red leather chair in front of my desk.

"Caerleon attempts to undercut our stock by attempting to purchase one of our smaller companies. How should we proceed to stop him, Arthur?"

I leaned back in my chair," He's testing my worth and ability to lead Pendragon Industries."

"How are you going to stop him?"

"Caerleon is planning to build a new complex in Brisbane, according to reports. I purchased prime locations, and ensured his needs won't be heard by local officials.

"That's rather underhanded, but passive."

"Attempting to steal what's mine is devious. I made a move; I redirected my attention to Pendragon Industries. I merely prolonged his search. I didn't steal his company."

"A different approach."

"I pondered it for a while."

"It seems like a Gwen approach."

"We discussed it, Uncle. Does it matter?"

"Arthur, Gwen is a wonderful, caring woman. She helped you during your time of need. Should you take business advice from an untrained mind?"

"I trust her advice and judgement."

"Arthur, I believe that we should have purchased one of his smaller companies in a hostile takeover."

"We shall see."

xXx

I walked past Morgana's offices; her dark head resting on Morgause's shoulder. Tightly embraced for the world to see their love after Father's death. He refused to even consider the idea. Nothing to fight against with Father gone. Hard to think of my father as absent. Father's wishes are clearly in the past. Ignoring the love birds, I continued along a surprisingly long corridor to Guinevere's office. Her desk is covered in various bottles of nail polish, like a rainbow.

"Arthur," she beamed, rising from her seat.

Our lips touched briefly, serenity filled my soul. She is the center of my world. Everything is for Guinevere.

"Guinevere, are you free for lunch?"

"I am always free for you. Let me get my bag!"

Her hand slipped into mine; we don't talk, our bond goes beyond words. Percy drove us to our favorite restaurant, Italian. My girl loves pasta, bread, and cheese. She worries about her weight. I encouraged her to eat; her soul captured my love, not her body. Guinevere is perfection. I pushed a basket of breadsticks in her direction. She hesitated for a moment until she grabbed one with her dainty fingers. She nibbled quietly. I took a sip of red wine. It gave me a bit of bravado. Just us in a private room. Still, I am nervous.

"Arthur," she inquired. "Is something troubling you?"

Her hand reached for mine. I linked our fingers together, staring into her rich brown eyes.

"I think about you constantly. 200 years ago, I would be placed into an asylum. I dream of love. I dream of our future."

"You're part of my life. The future is ours, Arthur."

"I see us holding hand just like this in fifty years. We might have a few great grandchildren. I can solve every problem with you at my side."

"I'll never leave you unless you don't need me in your life."

"I will never live to see that day. You're a basic need in my life."

"Arthur," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you very much."

xXx

A nervous jeweler watched me intently; I can't secure something special for Guinevere. A ring to symbolize our love. Some women would be easy, just big and shiny. She required something unique, and selected with care. Agravaine stormed into my office; his face is flushed, beads of sweat on his brow,"

"Arthur, we need to discuss a situation within our company."

Merlin's eyebrows raised at the words" our company."

"Perhaps, we should adjourn to the boardroom. Merlin, please see Mr. Sterling out. Then, join us in the conference room."

"Of course, Arthur," Merlin murmured.

I shake Mr. Sterling's hands," Perhaps you can locate a ring from the Twenties, dainty, unique and timeless."

"Of course, Mr. Pendragon."

I walked in silence to the boardroom. A looming black leather chair waited for me. Agravaine paced in circles around the room, a few stars floated in front of my eyes.

"He's done it again, Arthur. He's buying stocks in our companies. Caerleon will not stop without a show of force."

"Uncle, buy something of his that he loves. Make it public."

Agravaine beamed at my decision. I didn't want to strike at Annis and Caerleon. I needed to assert my dominance with my foes. I sound like my father.

Agravaine lowered his length into a chair next to mine," Arthur, we need to discuss Guinevere."

"I love her. Nothing to have a discussion about unless you can locate a proper engagement ring."

"She's a nice beautiful young woman. She has too much influence over you and your business practices. You ignore good advice to listen to the counsel of someone, who selects nail polish for a living. What does she have to offer? Is she wife material?"

"Her goodness, wisdom, and virtue."

"Arthur, her advice was disastrous."

"I asked for her counsel. It wasn't volunteered."

"Why didn't she direct you to me?"

A soft click drew my attention to the door, Merlin stood in the shadows, wearing a disgusted look.

"It was private."

"Pillow talk sink ships."

"Don't be vulgar."

"She isn't right for you any longer. Wife to the heir is different than wife to a king. You're a titan of industries. You require a properly raised wife to maintain your home, not your business."

"Uncle, I love her. I want to marry her."

"What about your father's legacy? Why haven't you married her in so many years? Deep inside you know that Guinevere might be your soul mate. Soul mates don't ensure continued prosperity and fortune. Think of your investors and employees, you can't focus when she's around. Kingdoms thrived on arranged marriages. You build lasting connections, not love.

"Agravaine, leave me."

Merlin offered Agravaine a dirty look as he strolled by.

"Arthur, don't listen to him."

"Is he right?"

"Did you just say that, Arthur?"

"Do I love her too much? Is it wrong to trust her counsel?"

"Perhaps, Agravine has a valid argument. Why haven't you married her in the last five years?"

"My father was against our union."

"Now, your uncle doesn't approve. You like to play house, but you don't want to bestow titles upon Gwen like wife or mother. Just like you couldn't find a ring. I agree with Agravaine for the wrong reasons. Either marry her, or let her go."

"I thought she was your friend."

"She is, and she deserves to be with a man that's certain about his love for her. I fear that your love fluctuates with the times. If you aren't certain about Gwen, you're a fool Arthur Pendragon."

xXx

After Percy arranged for my quick passage out of the restaurant, if Gwen breaks down. Agravaine suggested dinner in a busy public restaurant to end our relationship. Percy will help Guinevere remove her belongings from the manor while I'm in Asia. I secured a lovely flat and car for her, a token of my affection. She needs to start over.

Gwen rose to kiss my cheek; I closed my eyes at her gentle touch. I briefly commented on my day. I inquired about hers. She babbled about eye cream. She looked over the menu. She asked if I have any favorites. She's never been here before. She looked exquisite with her hair in a bun. Are they call buns? A black dress clung to her figure; her back is bare. I committed her image to my mind.

"Guinevere, I love you. Things have changed for me."

"I know, Arthur, You'll find your way."

"I need different people in my life. I can't rely on my past to guide my future."

"Meaning?"

"I can't offer you a future as my wife any longer."

"Why?"

"I need a different type of wife, now."

"I'm not good enough."

"I never said that."

"Implied it."

"I don't want to hurt you."

A loving glow faded from her eyes; shock and hurt emerged. A profound sadness surrounded Guinevere.

"You should have sent a text. You have me dress up. You do this to prevent a scene. I'm not a petulant child, Arthur. I will not have a fit."

"Thank you, I've secured a flat and vehicle for you."

"To ease your guilt? "

"No, I want to ensure that you are provide for."

"I can take of myself. You have a good heart, Arthur. Be your own man. I said that I will stay as long as you need me. It's time for me to go."

"Guinevere…"

"Good bye, Arthur."

I watched her until a slight swing of her black dress faded away. Looking an uninvited voyeur, I watched Percy resting an arm on her shoulders, consoling her. She'll go to Merlin or Morgana. At the very least, she'll go to Elyan's house. I took a sip of an old expensive wine. Tasteless.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bad Words

Eylan

Gwen and Gwaine claim that I can't relax; my mind is nothing except art showings, recruiting, and socializing among London's art elites. Once a week, I pick a night for my mindless indulgence of Fish and Chips. Elena introduced me to American ketchup, it is so good on chips. It must be those additives and preservatives banned in Europe. I inhaled deeply smelling greasy hot fish and potatoes sprinkled with malt vinegar and ketchup. Grabbing a beer, I walked towards my sofa to watch a little Telly and relax.

My taste buds erupted in joy with my first bite of flaky fish followed a bit of deep fried potatoes. My body drifted from heaven down to earth. I munched and crunched until a huge hammer pounded on my door. My eyes skimmed around my flat searching for an object; then, it banged again. I grabbed an umbrella for protection. I held it like a Cricket bat.

"Who's there?"

"Percy," a deep voice gruffed.

Why is Arthur's head of security banging on my door? A sick sense of dread skimmed my spine. Pendragon caused an accident murdering my sister like his father murdered my dad. I flung open my door to demand an explanation from Percival. My heart shattered into a million different pieces. Guinevere Eleanor Leogrance stood trembling in my door. My younger sister's eyes were red and swollen. Tears streaming down her face; mucus seeped from her nose into her mouth. Her hands curled into tight balls at her sides. Bits of makeup smeared across her face.

"Gwen," I asked tenderly. "What's wrong? Is Pendragon dead?"

Gwen flung herself into my waiting arms. She sobbed uncontrollably; each sob beating pain into my soul. "Guinevere Eleanor, what is wrong?"

Gwen continued to sob in my arms; I turned my eyes to confront Percival. Shame, sadness, and regret mingled in his blue eyes," What happened to my sister," I asked calmly.

"Mr. Pendragon formally end his relationship with Gwen."

I pushed Gwen under my chin," She's dressed up, Percival."

"They were at a restaurant."

I saw red. He had her dress up and discard my sister like a whore. He came to me a few weeks ago to ask for her hand in marriage. He wanted children and a life with my sister. He walks away-leaving her in a state of disarray.

"Thank you for delivering my sister to my home. You aren't needed any longer. I'll make arrangements to collect her belongings, Tell Pendragon to stay away. He can't change his mind, ever."

Percy nodded in understanding. He gently touched Gwen's shoulder; squeezing briefly before he turned to walk away. I slammed the door shut. I half carried and walked Gwen to my couch. I placed her down tenderly. I left her briefly to turn on my kettle. I grabbed my tea towels. I wiped way her tears and other fluids; she sat hiccupping, wiping her eyes.

"We went to dinner, Elyan. I thought he was going to… propose. He said his needs… changed or something. I can't remember exactly. He had different… needs in a wife. We were over."

What the FUCK? He said my sister wasn't good enough for him. She nursed his father when he was dying. She placed her career on hold. She didn't go to the States to work in comic books because she was needed here… in his life. Anger erupted; it's not my pain. His family caused us so much agony. His father plowed into my father as he drove a painting to Gwaine's father. He had alcohol on his breath. His cronies covered it up for him. He paid for our schooling, and it was fixed in his mind. Who cares about an immigrant from Notting Hill before it was a posh area? Nobody wanted to live here in the 70's and early 80's Dad opened a small art gallery, and we lived above it with our parents. Mum just withered away after Dad died. Her body existed until Gwen finished at the University. Everything was peaches and cream until Arthur met Gwen. I reached for Gwen; I rocked her as a father protects his baby. A piercing whistle broke an agonizing silence.

"Go take a bath, Gwen. You're home. Our parents raised us in this flat. Your room hasn't changed. Take a bath. I'll fix you're a cup of tea."

She nodded sadly. She stumbled into our loo. I waited until I heard water running in the bath. I fumbled around my pocket searching for my mobile. Stupid kettle kept whistling. I stomped over turned the heat off of my nagging kettle. I found Gwaine in my contacts.

"Hello," a deep masculine voice rasped.

"If you are involved in anything, send her home. I need a change of clothes, toiletries, and a gown for Gwen."

"Why?"

"Pendragon broke her heart. It's over."

"On my way."

xXx

I drank a cup when Gwen shuffled over to our table. Her eyes were red and puffy. I pushed a cup of tea in her direction. I waited for her to say something. She took a few small sips of tea. We sat in her sorrow.

"I love him, Elyan. I don't want to ever stop loving him. I need to love myself for a change. I have a new path. He's not a part of my life, any longer," Gwen whispered.

"I'm sorry for your pain. I don't know what to say. How to fix this?"

"I need my clothing, personal items, and I don't want to go to his home."

"I'll ring Vivian; she's had practice packing after a breakup."

"It thought you were off with her."

"Even in our offs, we're still friends."

Gwen wiped a wiped a tear from a lumpy eye," I thought about my future. I don't enjoy beauty products. I wanted to have a common interest with Arthur. I worked for his family. I can't work for him any longer. I need to terminate my employment with Morgana."

"I understand. Gwaine has an appointment with Morgana late in the week. He can go with you."

"Thank you."

"It's my job."

Denial

Gwaine escorted Gwen to Morgana's offices. Merlin arrived unexpectedly. I like think that it was just a simple twist of fate. I'm sure that he was alerted by security. He hugged my sister tightly. He inquired about her well-being. Gwen asked Merlin to stay away until she was ready to contact him. He reluctantly agreed. She mentioned that she need to speak with Leon regarding her flat and car. She wanted them out of her name. Afterwards, Gwen was ushered into Morgana's office. Morgana attempted to convince Gwen to stay on with the magazine. She declined her invitation. Morgana agreed to pay Gwen's severance package. She had every intention of enforcing her non-compete clause in Gwen's contract. Gwaine mentioned Gwen seemed a bit shock about the clause. Gwen tossed several picture and mementos about Arthur into a waste bin. Gwaine merely arranged a photo shoot with Morgana's people, and upped his rate due to Gwen's non-compete clause. Gwen told me he like a spy reporting her movements to me. I reassured him that we are protecting her.

xXx

"Eylan, she's worn nothing except pajamas for a month. She has night and day pajamas. I haven't seen her eat anything. What are we going to do?"

Gwaine arrived within 30 minutes on Breakup night. He had a bag of items from Harrods. I placed it in Gwen's room with a cup a tea. She didn't even acknowledge us when she went to bed. We waited a bit; she cried herself to sleep. Each whimper did something to my heart. A new disliked formed for Arthur. After a bit, we went to check on her. I kissed her forehead; exhaled a long breath. I explained to Gwaine what I knew. He exploded in anger at a tiny mention about Gwen not being fit to be Arthur's wife. We sank into my sofa. We agreed about Gwen's state of mind over the next few months. Gwaine didn't blink when I said I would do everything in my power to keep Pendragon away from my sister.

"She didn't say much about her visit with Morgana."

Gwaine's face twisted in a scowl," At least, she quit her job. Morgana is being a bitch; she enforced a stupid clause non-competing clause. Gwen can't work for a year. At least, Morgana was generous with her separation pay.

"Guilt money. He purchased and car and flat for her. Guilt money."

"Tasteless, he's been taught to end relationships in a certain manner."

Gwen trudged into the kitchen unexepedtly. We pretend to watch a football game on my super Telly, courtesy of Arthur. Yeah, I took one when I packed Gwen's belongings. He had a few to spare with us uncouth folk.

"Who is it tonight," Gwaine whispered.

"Maybe, Mariah again…"

"Her hair might become matted. Do you know how to pick out knots? She has a lot of hair."

"Just going to cut her dreadlocks when they form."

I swallowed a laugh. It wasn't funny, what could I do? I did toss eggs at one of Arthur's cars. I am serenaded by Adele, Mariah, Whitney, and Dame Bassey daily.

"It's a season of grief that she has to experience. She lost a person. She needs to grieve."

"She's my only family. I can't lose her."

"She's strong. Don't worry."

"Not as strong as I want her to be."

"Love never dies-she'll always have love for him in her heart."

"As long as it's a distant memory, I'm good."

We watched Gwen shuffled back into her room with a shiny apple clutched in her hand. I groaned when Whitney belted out about how much that she will always love Kevin Costner. Even though, he wasn't a very good bodyguard.

"Whitney."

"Elyan, she had an apple. Denial might be over."

"Denial?"

"I said that she's grieving her loss. She thinks that he might come back."

"Oh reality is going to set in. he's not coming back. He's fucking dating."

"Can I say again TASTELESS? Anger comes after denial."

"Goodness..."

xXx

Arthur in his infinite non wisdom sent his solicitor, Leon, to visit Gwen with a non-disclosure agreement. It started pleasant enough with Leon inquiring about her health. She asked about his family. Everything went splendid until Leon explained the purpose of his visit. Arthur wished to prevent Gwen from discussing their relationship with anyone. Pendragon industries had an offer of compensation for her. Gwen smiled prettily; she took a fountain pen from Leon. I was about to knock a remarkably pretty pen from her hand when she started rambling.

"Arthur tossed me out like garbage. Now, I can't! What is it! Discuss my feelings about our relationship. He dictated our relationship. He doesn't get to control our break-up. Tell him to go the fuck to hell, Leon. Just in case, you can't stay it. I wrote it across his agreement. "

Gwen handed Leon his pen. She brushed a few strands of hair from her brow, "Have a good night," she said calmly before she walked back to her room. Vibrations followed a loud thump from her bedroom door.

"Arthur needs stay away for good," I suggested sweetly.

"He's suffering too."

"He created a vicious cycle of pain. He'll never suffer enough for what he did to my sister, Leon."

Elyan, things change."

"One day, Leon, I'll get to witness, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, realizing my sister is with someone else. She sleeps in his bed. He gave her his name. She's the mother of his children. Gwen is over him, happy and cared for. He has nothing except his prestige and company. I feel for his future wife. He'll never get over Gwen moving on with her life. He might stop wanting her one day, might. His ego enjoys this. This is his last act of control."

"I'll see myself out."

"Just don't see yourself back, Leon. It's not personal. It's family."

Anger

I recognized that we had arrived on Anger Island when I walked into tiny shreds of pictures. Hundreds and hundreds of Arthur Pendragons covering my floor. Old 90's music floating around my flat, "You ought to know."

"I ought to know to hide any type of dangerous sharp item."

I took a deep breath before I entered her bedroom. Snip, rip, tear, crumble greeted me. She sat destroying a collection of pictures from her relationship with Arthur.

"Hello, Eylan, how was your day?"

"Lovely, how was your day? Editing a few pictures?"

"Practicing my art. The art … I should have said no to for him on so many occasions! Just cutting up a few things. Cutting him out of my life," Gwen pronounced each word as her eyes grew wider. "I should have left that selfish bastard years ago. He's just like Uther."

She's finally thinking clearly. I decided to keep my feelings out of her mind. This is her process. I merely have to watch it.

"Hungry, Gwaine might come over for dinner?"

"A bit."

"Just keep cutting paper, and I'll fix something."

"Gwen, can I have those shears, please?"

"I'm not going to hurt myself. I want to hurt him. He did this."

"I egged his car. We can break a window or something."

"No, I want to crack his snaggle tooth," Gwen confessed. "Not yet, when he is not thinking about it."

"Oh."

Anger needs to leave quickly; she's a scary when she's hurt.

xXx

Personally, I thought it was a terrible idea when Gwaine suggested taking Gwen to his box ring. Gwaine boxed as a method to remain fit and trim. Then, Gwen seemed to enjoy her sweats as of late. Nothing could hurt any less.

My eyes stared a celling decorated with water stains, peeling paint, and several holes. This building is going to kill us. Why in the hell did he place a picture of Arthur on a punch bag? Gwen eyed everything warily.

"What is this," Gwen inquired.

"Arthur," Gwaine responded cheekily. "Hit him."

"Gwaine," Gwen muttered.

"Hit him, and say how you feel," Gwaine urged.

"I have nothing to say."

"Really, Gwen, I'm not Elyan. I 'm not going to coddle you through your Arthur Pendragon detox. I am your friend. Support, not pity. He broke your heart. You forfeited a dream opportunity in New York City to play his faux wife. He sent you away. You're not good enough."

"Gwaine," I interjected. "Bit harsh."

"It's the truth, Elyan," Gwen responded sadly. "Every word was harsh and true."

"Then, hit him," Gwaine said. "One punch."

Gwen punched a rather large bag held by Gwaine.

"Again."

Gwen put a bit more force in her punches. Another landed on his face.

"I loved you so much, Arthur. I nursed your monster of a father. Nothing, I just wanted you, even if you had nothing. It's free. Best things are," Gwen screamed. A few tears streaming down her face as she beat the dickens out of punching bag Arthur.

Maybe, I should listen to Gwaine. I watched Gwen punch and punch until she dissolved into a crying heap with Gwaine's arms around her as he whispered soothing words in her hair.

Bargaining

Lancelot appeared shocked at Gwen's appearance after her breakup with f Arthur. She had loss a few kilograms. He arrived back in London with his American heiress wife, Elena. She took one look at a sleeping Gwen, shake her head in dismay as we snuck out of her room. She pounced on us.

"Don't you know any females? Females…. you haven't seen their thongs? Do you know any? You did this wrong. She should have been out and about.

"Where are her friends?"

"Mostly his friends. He won them in divorce. Or I decided Gwen didn't want custody of them."

"You take her out, not let her stew in misery." She tapped Gwaine on the shoulder. "You should have seduced her."

"What," Gwaine whispered aghast, "I don't take advantage of women."

"Best way to get over a man, get a new one. It doesn't hurt to be the rebound guy. I bet you made a ton of fellas into the rebound guys."

Gwaine blushed a deep red at her words. Elena's deep blue eyes grew wide when Reba McIntyre's Whoever's in New England surrounded us.

"You got to be kidding me? She's saying that she'll take him back with old country music."

I wiped a hand over my face," She asked me last night if she was pretty. If she needed a makeover. I did my best to reassure her."

"My grandma said fuck his best friend to get back at a man who broke your heart."

"Elena, your granny didn't say that," Lancelot scolded.

She arched a blonde eyebrow," If you mess up, I screwing one of them."

I almost jumped when her gaze blue gaze turned upon me.

"Did you kick his ass?"

"Gwen told me not to kick his arse. It's beneath us."

"Say Ass, not Arse. Double ss sounds bad ass!"

Gwen opened her bedroom door to shock us with her appearance. Gone were crazy hair and pajamas. Her curls were tightly restrained in a bun. She smiled at Elena.

"You must be Elena," Gwen greeted with her hand out. "Welcome to our home."

"Nice to meet you. Too many dicks around here."

"Elena, "Lancelot scolded. "Your mother is a dame of society.

"She has a 25 year old Brazilian polo playing lover. I say what I need to say." Elena turned to look at Gwen," He's not coming back. You can't change yourself for a man. You see I ignore my husband. Also, why we eloped. Didn't give him a chance to change mind."

Lancelot wiped a hand over his damp brow," You're displaying every bad conceived notion of brash Americans."

"Honesty," Elena continued. "Gwen, where can we get a good manicure?"

Oh dear, did she just say "we." Is she taking Gwen under her wing? I don't know about this.

xXx

I didn't know how to tell Gwen. She made such promising steps in healing her broken heart. I had to show her the newspaper. Arthur Pendragon dating Mithian Nemeth, joining of two vast industries. Arthur holding Mithian's delicate hand as they exited the Royal Ballet. He's moving on like he didn't destroy my sister. I left a crumbled newspaper on the table.

In the morning, I located the newspaper in the trash when I went to start the kettle. After my shower, I shocked to see Gwen sitting fully dressed waiting for me.

"Do you need any help today," she asked quietly.

"Every day, and all day."

xXx

Gwaine arrived from Kenya after he snapped photos to promote animal conservation in Kenya. Africa suited him; he saddled in with a smile. Gwen poked her head up to speak to him. I noticed how his smile grew when he spoke with her.

"I brought you a souvenir from my trip, Gwen."

"An elephant?"

"Too big for customs.

Curiosity killed a Gwen as she approached him slowly. A tiny grin on her face. She turned her eyes to stare at Gwaine. "A drawing pad, charcoal, pencils and colored pencils. You went to Kenya to purchase these."

'No, I went past an Art shop. Draw again. Give your soul what it needs."

"What does your soul need, Gwaine?"

"A smile from a beautiful lady."

Gwaine gently turned palm over to drop a miniature grey elephant into her palm. Her eyes lit with delight.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you", Gwaine murmured.

I sipped my cup of tea. What the hell just happened? No, nothing just happened. Did it?

Depression

I didn't expect to hear old first album Britney greeting me at my front door after I closed the art gallery. "From the bottom of my broken heart…" I wanted Gwen's heart to find a way to be whole again. Drawing paper greeted me on my spotless floor. I leaned down to pick one up. It was a cartoon drawn in black and white. It looks like charcoal. Maybe, just a pencil. It was a bit humorous; Gwen drew a girl eating a huge bowl of ice cream looking daft. I assessed another one the unmade girl cutting up pictures of a man. These are a bit funny. I carefully gathered all of them into a neat pile.

xXx

Elena stared at Gwen's drawings with a skeptical eye," These are good with the right words. These could be a goldmine, Gwen."

"My ramblings of a broken heart," Gwen joked.

"No, with my words. My father has a friend in back home in publishing. I need a job. You need a job. I know heartbreak with revenge. You know heartbreak. The best revenge is happiness"

"I have a non-compete clause with Morgana."

"She can run them in her magazine for the U. K. distribution."

"Truly?"

"I know. Gwen.

I smiled in my office as Elena and Gwen laughed over possible thoughts a words for "Undone Girl".

xXx

Music didn't greet me at the door; I cautiously opened my front door. Something smelled wonderful, Fish and Chips. The flat was spotless. I heard Gwen humming Amazing Grace. She turned and smiled at me brilliantly. Her hair was surprisingly flat and smooth hanging down her back.

"How was your day?"

"Gwaine has a showing in a few weeks. People are calling for reservation. So, I am a bit tired."

"I can help with those calls tomorrow after a meet with Morgana.

I eyed her nervously," Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"New hair?"

"I hate it. Trying smoothing new."

"New is good, Gwen."

"I've been surviving for the last six months. I saw nothing except Arthur for those dark months. Then, one day, I noticed that I didn't see him, or think about him. I still hurt, might always have a wound. But, it's time to move one."

"Gwen, I would hug you. I can't eat cold fish and chips."

We looked at each, bursting out in laughter. It was good to have her back. Nothing would ever send her back into a pit of darkness. God has a plan for my sister.

"You have to wait for Gwaine. He's coming for dinner."

"Again?"

"He is your best mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen

"Lily Munster, Bride of Dracula, or Morticia Adams hair doesn't exactly suit your delicate bone structure. Your hair is heavy; hiding you from everyone unless your hand gives a simple flick to reveal you. Your guards up around me, or is it around anyone with a link to Arthur? Other than your silly hair, you look remarkably well since you climbed into a hole after Arthur left you. You discarded your friends. You discarded me. Now, here you sit in my office," Morgana ranted. "I did miss you. You never called me, not once. You quit me after Arthur quit you."

I rested a hand on Elena's arm; Morgana's hurt feelings were a part of my past. Elena is my partner and friend, not my protector. I need to stand on my own laurels; today is my day, I am stronger than I have ever been. I am my own person. Weeks ago, it would have been difficult to return to anything connected to Arthur. He's on a different path. I see a new path before me. I have to attend to unfinished business from my past.

Nothing has changed in almost seven months. Morgana is still uniquely beautiful with her penetrating green eyes and glossy dark hair. Random assistants bring her items like robots on cue. Everyone is perfect in this building; I can't locate a person with different hair, an extra kilogram, or different clothing. I stepped back into my past. In a moment, Merlin will come barreling into her office; delivering a message from Arthur, or just bored from his daily duties to chat with Morgana. The whole day will repeat again. Their lives went on without me. My life changed without them.

"Morgana, I've missed you during my time in my dark hovel, clamoring for the light of day. Occasionally, Elyan tossed me a few bones to curb my appetite. I used my hair to create a rope. Slowly, I was able to climb from the depths of despair, loss, and rejection to create a new life for myself."

A corner of Morgana's mouth turned into a deep grin," You're different. I like it."

"Morgana, every creation on our wonderful planet has a season of change. I'm merely emerging."

"Who's the blonde, Gwen?"

I tightened my grip on Elena's wrist, "Elena du Lac, do you remember my childhood friend, Lancelot? His father is the Marquess of Benwick. Lancelot attend school with Eylan and Gwaine courtesy of your father's generosity," I explained with a smile. "Lancelot married Elena de Wees of New York City. Elena is the future Marchioness of Benwick."

Elena fidgeted in her seat for a moment until I loosened my hold on her wrist. She should know how to deal with people of Morgana's breeding better than me. I didn't realize my dear friend forgot to mention his title.

"You went back to your beginnings, Gwen?"

I smiled brightly," Yes, I went back to my beginnings. I went back to Art. I realized that I don't enjoy clothing, creams, and pandering to celebrities and rich people. I am here to discuss a business proposition."

"Such as," Morgana inquired.

"During my time in my hole as you so kindly described it, I drew a comic book. Elena gave the pictures a voice with her irreverent words-"

"So, you drew a few pretty pictures in your despair."

"Why are you being such a wench, Morgana?"

"Because, you ran and put your head in the sand. You didn't fight for my brother. You gave him up. Now, he's with some very sweet… very… nice girl. I can safety assume Agravaine selected her. I'm sure he checked her teeth. I am annoyed with you, Gwen. Arthur needed you. He still needs you."

I brushed my hair out of my face. I will not be drawn back into this. This is business, and nothing more. Her words stung a tiny bit. They might always sting in regards to Arthur.

"I am sorry that you don't approve of Arthur's paramour. This is business, if you refuse to consider my work. Thank you for the opportunity. It was lovey seeing you again. Elena, I promised Gwaine to say hello before we left today. If you don't mind, Morgana."

"Of course," Morgana replied shakily.

Perhaps, she was in a state of shock. Did she expect me to race to Arthur's building? Upon arriving at his feet, I should toss myself at him for his forgiveness. No, I shall not return to Gwen without her own path.

"Come Elena, we are going to persuade Gwaine to purchase us lunch."

Elena rose slowly from her chair, she leaned over my shoulder as we walked down a busy corridor," Who possessed you? You were a bitch, and I know bitches."

"Hurt spoke for a moment. I didn't try even with Arthur. I show have made amends with him. It hurt me."

"One point for Gwen, Morgana –zero."

I said hello to a few former colleagues, and received a few hugs of well-wishing as we walked through a maze to find Gwaine. A wave of half–dressed models stomped past up. Some wore mad expressions. Others seemed a bit down. I located Gwaine chatting with a particularly stunning redhead, wearing nothing except her bra and thong. My lips were down when she traced a red-tipped finger down his chest. Carefully, he brushed her hand away, stepping away from her reach. She likes red doesn't she? The Ginger reached for his arm, but he sidestepped her.

"Imogen," Gwaine called. "Don't walk away. What do you mean you are bailing on my shoot?"

Imogene stopped in her tracks," You need to come to your senses. You've changed over the last few months. I am Imogene Carey! I don't beg men for attention. I can have any man that I want. Men would sell a kidney… to join my bed. You know why, they want in my bed, don't you? Let's adjust your behavior, Gwaine. Then, I might show up."

Gwaine stared at her," It was nice working with you, Imogene. I can always find another cheaper younger model to snap pictures of. I can make another you. Have a good afternoon," Gwaine said in a low voice.

I didn't like spying on him. He was in the middle of something. I felt a bit annoyed that he felt the need to chat with Imogen. Just go. Wait, he dated Imogene Carey. She's the biggest supermodel in the world. She's getting rebuffed by Gwaine.

"I didn't mean it," Gwaine. "I'm tired. Just give it a few days."

She attempted to return to Gwaine, but she stopped short when she gazed upon his face. She didn't say another word, and sauntering towards a dressing room, with a quick look over his shoulder. Gwaine had already turned away. Mordred came along to collect a few of his uncle's belongings

"Gwaine, can I have her?"

"Shut up, Mordred."

"I should get a few perks around here."

"I keep you from Cenred, your father, and my brother. I gave you a job."

"What's for lunch?"

"Nothing, I have a lunch date."

"Miss next… model or actress?"

"Gwen and Elena."

"As the American say the girl next door... that's new for you."

"Gwen is an old friend."

I decided to interrupt Mordred and Gwaine's conversation. I didn't need to hear one about myself. I am sure the office is buzzing about my new look. Gwaine's eyes sparkled when he saw me. I walked over to kiss his cheek. He smelled wonderful, resting my hands on his shoulders," Rough day snapping pictures of beautiful women?"

A few butterflies flew around my stomach. Gwaine pulled my hands down until they rested on his chest. His skin was warm under his starched white shirt. His heart thumped under my fingertips. I stared up into his eyes.

"It was a bit of a challenging day. I try to keep thing professional. The girls were in a mood today."

"Because you wouldn't flirt back," Mordred shouted.

"Mordred," Gwaine warned.

"Hello, I'm standing here on my best behavior. I'm about to go eat food that is a bit bizarre to me. I can't get a hello."

Gwaine smiled at Elena, locking our hands together; we walked over to give Elena a group hug. "How's my favorite American," Gwaine asked.

"Lancelot is a Duke or something?"

Gwaine lend back to stare at her, "He didn't tell you."

"Not a word. I'm going to tell him a thing or two. Don't tell him that I found out."

Gwaine broke our hug, "I need a moment. I'll be back in a few."

"You might look at me when you talk. I am here with Gwen," Elena complained.

I turned to chastise my friend," Why are you behaving in such a way?"

Elena's eyebrows raised," I'm being rude. I'm merely trying to open your eyes. He turned down Imogen Carey for months. I would eat her. His models are giving him attitude. He stares at you. Do you need a telegram?"

"What are you talking about?'

"He likes you."

"Of course, he likes me, friends."

"No, he likes you, and you like him."

What in the world is she talking about? I have never been forward with Gwaine. He's my friend.

"What Elena?"

"You were mopey when he was in Kenya. Everyone else thought it was an Arthur thing. It was him. You checked your mobile constantly. Your email was sick of you. You put on a new dress when he returned. You keep his elephant on your desk. You look like Cher without Sonny. You tried new hair to impress him. You didn't even noticed that he traced your hair when he hugged you hello. What did he whisper in your ear? I saw his lips moving. What did he say?"

"He said my hair was like a curtain of silk."

"The whole gazing in each other's eyes and hands on his heart. What was that?"

"Hello."

"I'm not Adele or Lionel Riche."

Our conversation was cut short by Gwaine's return. It was a needed break in my mind.

"Ready for lunch, ladies."

"Some of us are ready for more," Elena muttered.

Elena

I've been a wingman for my guy friends; a total bitch for my girlfriends when they have needed to handle things. I don't particular enjoy this experience of voyeur and third wheel. I adore Pendragon Industries complex or compound thing, absolutely lovely. A big giant glass building of humans clamoring for promotion, attention, and acknowledgment from Morgana and her unseen brother. Newspaper clippings and Gwen's handiwork indicated he was a classically handsome blond. I rode in a spacious glass elevator looking a sprawling kingdom of Camelot. I wanted to appreciate a spectacular view of London; instead I watched a romantic comedy called Gwen and Gwaine Can't Figure It Out. Gwaine was about eight inches taller than Gwen. I'm not converting inches to centimeter in my mind just because I'm in the United Kingdom. A dark wave of rich hair covered Gwen's bare shoulders. Yes, I encouraged her to try a strapless short green blue mini dress. Girl has too much purple and lavender in her closet. Is she four? Her back against a cool glass pane. Gwaine's hand rest over her head; he's staring down into her eyes. She's staring up into his eyes. I'm standing her like what the fuck? Why are I here with them? I don't really like Indian food. Then, her words make my heart ache. A voice is so uncertainty; her eyes are hopeful.

"Gwaine, what do you think of my hair?"

How many hands does he have? Her hair is twisted around his long fingers. You know the saying about fingers and men.

"It doesn't matter to me how you wear your hair. It's your hair, and you are always beautiful to me.

He lifts a hand still covered with her hair to trace her jawbone. I'm all in for strange sexual shit. This is just beyond me. How do they not know what's going between them? Okay, she's just recover from her Arthur addition. He's backed away from his boney beautiful girl fix. When did it start? Just like I told her. Gwen's heart grew fonder in his absence. He went to Kenya. She was extra mopey. I thought it was over golden boy. She kept checking her phone. She read her email very hour. She stayed up to Facetime with him. Bitch feel asleep when I attempted to Facetime her. Then, it dawned on me. They were falling for each other. Neither one of them knew it. Let me amend that Gwaine had fallen a long time ago, hard. He just had a refresher course. Gwen was knew to Gwaine's candy shop. She need to eat a few flavors of Gwaine goodness. They didn't even notice that we stopped. Looking over Gwen's shoulder, I noticed an extremely handsome man with deep blue eyes staring into our elevator like a demon from hell. He actually pointed at Gwen and Gwaine. Dude, I feel the same way. No, it couldn't be. Fate is a bitch. It was Pendragon. A skinny handsome dark haired man shrugged. The sidekick needs a bucket of KFC- three times a day and repeat until chubby.

Our car dropped away from the past. My big mouth clamped shut; they deserve a bit of happiness. I wished that I could be a fly on Arthur's wall, if it was Arthur.

Gwaine

Dealing with Imogene almost ruined my appetite. I lost the urge to flirt with my models unless I encourage a look or shot. I didn't need the entanglement in my life. Imogene threw a wrench into my upcoming showing" A Modern Look of Shakespeare's Women." Imogene was supposed to be Ophelia from Hamlet. I took a sip of wine. Elena has good bone structure. She's about Imogene's size.

"Elena and Gwen, I need a favor. Several of my models canceled l for my upcoming showing. I need you to model for me."

"I am not a model," Elena protested.

"Same size as Imogene."

"Can I start a rumor that she was dropped in favor for me? The tongues will wag back home."

Gwen lowered her eyes to concentrate on her lunch. I brushed her soft hair away to locate her face," Why aren't you answering me?"

"I'm not tall. I'm not a beauty. I'm short, not model like."

I smiled at her cupping her chin, enjoy the feel of her softs kin," You're my dark lady. A woman rumored to have stolen Shakespeare's heart. You're hidden away for me to rejoice in."

"Damn, we were be there," Elena agreed. "That made me wet."

" Elena," Gwen and I rebuked.

Gwen looked at me as she laughed uncontrollably. "She's a mess."

"A hot one."

"I'm American. I know what that means."

I didn't say anything when Gwen placed her hand on my knee," Are you free later, I would like to talk?"

"Dinner at my flat?"

"I'll bring pizza."

"Sounds like a date."

"Finally, you guys ae seeing the light."

Xxx

I brought Mordred a take away meal to keep his mouth shut. I reviewed a few shots on my computer before I dismissed my models.

"Gwaine?"

Just a lovely way to end my day. I chat with Morgana about my growing expenses on her payroll. She had a delusion that I worked for her. I work for me.

"Morgy, how can I help you?"

Morgana appeared to be at a loss for words. It didn't last wrong.

"Are you dating Gwen?"

Why didn't she ask me about my expenses?

"No, I am not dating Gwen. We are friends."

"Gwaine, I saw you together. I don't like it."

"I don't care. I've known Gwen since she was five."

"Twenty years is a long time for a crush."

'I don't have a crush on Gwen."

"You're in love with her."

"Everyone loves Gwen. She needs her own show."

"She belongs with my brother. "

"She belonged with Arthur."

"Gwaine."

"Gwen is sweet, loving, and very appealing to me. I won't discuss her with you. Your brother gave up on her. Anything else?"

No."

"I think my rate just increased for your next layout. I didn't watch Morgana leave. Just wasn't in the mood to debate with Morgana. I checked my cameras. I ignored a burning urge to bing something off of her head. Pausing, I exhaled to control my anger. I sank my hands into my hair to just think for a moment.

My sweet, beautiful Gwen, she has so many things to offer someone. She's witty, bright, and talented. She's caring. Her smile can awaken anyone like a morning sun. She has a tender sex appeal. She hides her fears, and focuses on you. She wants you to be a better person. Her touch is like heaven. I miss her when she looks away from me. Oh. Bloody Balls from Hades, I'm in love with my best friend's little sister. I'm in love with Gwen. I need a drink.

"That lady from the Bridal place is on the phone," Mordred yelled breaking my thoughts.

"Just tell her a need a simple silk chiffon wedding dress for a curvy lady with ample breast and stands 5'4."

"You mean Gwen."

"I mean get my bridal gown. Gwen volunteered to be the Dark Lady for my art showing."

"You didn't plan to include a Dark Lady in the original plans."

"I have one now, Mordred. Damn, child!"

"You don't have to swear, Uncle."

xXx

Her long dark hair is spread around my living room surrounded by natural light, fading natural light. She looks like a snow angel, a deep smile on her face.

"I ate too much pizza. I over ate at Lunch. Will you roll me home?"

"You're perfect, Gwen."

"In your eyes," Gwen joked.

"Maybe, only my eyes matter," I responded quickly.

Why did I say that? I'm going to act like a creepy old guy in the club.

"I'm a photographer. I have an eye."

Gwen leans up on her elbow," Why didn't you go into the family business?"

I dropped down beside Gwen, her eyes closed when I touch her cheek. I wonder if she feels it too, a burning flame that sparks in my mind when we touch. An ignored flame until the Pendragons cornered me today.

"My father is an only child. He didn't have a choice. He gave his children a choice. He did everything to help me."

"Do you ever wonder about banking?"

God no."

"How was your meeting with Morgana?"

Gwen's eyes appeared troubled," She was angry with me. I didn't fight for Arthur. I rolled over and ran away. I don't have to explain my actions to her."

"Is she going to publish your comic?"

'No."

'Her loss."

"I have to go to New York next week for a fortnight?'

"A fortnight?"

'I'm staying with Elena at her parents' home. Her dad arranged for us to meet someone. He's excited … Elena is finally doing something. His words from a conference call."

She's leaving. Wow, I can't see her every day. I am a horrible man. I am thinking of my needs.

"Maybe, I can pop over, and show you the city."

What's wrong with me? I am intruding on her life. What kind of man am I?

"Do you have time?"

"I'll drop anything for you. But, I need my photos before you leaving; can you help me on Saturday at my parents' home?

"I love your parents' home."

Arthur

"Morgana, why didn't you inform me that Guinevere had an appointment with you today?"

I leaned back in my leather chair to scrutinize my sister's face; she wore her usual defiant face for me like she did for our father. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"My magazine belongs to me. It had nothing to do with you."

I hated when Merlin offered me his disgusted, moral high ground face when I did something naughty or unforgivable in his mind. My biggest sin in Merlin's mind was when I ended my relationship with Gwen. Gwen is a lovely girl, and I love her. No, I loved her. I love Mithian now. Mithian is perfect for me. We have similar backgrounds. We have common interest. Everything between is perfect. I don't appreciate seeing Gwen entangled with Gwaine on my premises.

"Guinevere has everything to do with me. "

"Okay, Arthur, I'll play. She created a comic. She offered it to me because of her non-compete clause. Before you ask, I don't know if it is quality. I didn't see it. She left with Elena, a new friend post Arthur. She had lunch with Gwaine. I'm sure you know that already.

I couldn't ask Percy to track Gwen when she left with Gwaine. She had Indian for lunch. Yes, I had an underling of Percy's follow Gwen. Yes, I feel like stalker. Yes, I know that it was wrong. I hadn't expected to see her on my premises. I had planned every reunion scenario in my mind. Perhaps, we might meet on a walk through a park. A birthday party. I didn't ever dream of her returning here.

"Her hair is different. I don't like," I muttered.

'You don't get to like it, Arthur. She's a different girl. She had a new confidence. "

"Lovely, Morgana."

"You ended our relationship. Let her go."

"I already did."

"Why am I here?"

Go," I watched my sister turn on her heel. She marched way in a fury.

"Morgana, is she dating Gwaine?'

"He said no."

I didn't want to feel a sense of relief at Morgana's words. Something burned inside of me when I saw them together.

"Have a good day, Morgana," I encouraged as she opened the door.

"Have a great day, Arthur. By the way, Arthur, Gwen and Gwaine will be lovers before summer is over."

Her words were a knife to my heart. I didn't like this burning feeling of some unknown emotion. I love Mithian.

"Keep saying you love her in your mind," Merlin taunted. "It might come true."

"I do love Mithian."

"Yes, you love her. You just aren't in love with her."

"Shut up, Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine

I hated this moment, and I never hate moments with Gwen. I dealt with her five years with Pendragon. My heart ached when Gwen stood before me with a heavy blue robe hiding her "costume" for my shoot. Uncertainty gleamed in her brown eyes. At my request, a friend located a white silk net wedding gown embroidered with white flowers, a dramatic back. Her entire back was revealed. The lining was missing, revealing her slender thighs and legs. She looked stunning when I checked on her between takes.

"Are you sure that I can wear this?"

I brushed a tiny bit of hair from her face," Gwen, you look beautiful. The dress hugs your curves. You are very appealing woman. You look beautiful. You're so lovely."

Her hands wrapped around my fingers," You think that I'm beautiful?"

Her shy words pained my heart. I hate uncertainty in her. I wanted to send it away from her mind. Tell in so many ways, how much I admire, desire and respect her. Her presence brightened my day.

"Even when you didn't bathe for a week."

Her luscious brown eyes grew wide in indignation, "Gwaine, I bathed. I didn't change my clothing except for my underpants for a week."

I slipped her hand into mine; gently, I urged her to walk towards my favorite section of a pond on my parents' property. We actually swam here in our youth. She didn't say a word when I untied and pushed a dark robe from her delicate shoulders. She gazed at me with trust firmly in her eyes; she does something to my soul. Hurt would never become between us. I led her to a sit on the edge of the pond. I almost slipped in because I focused on her, not my path. She didn't say a word when I arranged her body. With her back turned slightly to reveal her back. A long sweep of hair on her brow, her hiding her cheek bones. I reached down to grab the lacey hem of her dress.

"Can you hold this loosely?"

"So, you're exposing my back, majority of my body, and my tiny legs."

"Shapley legs."

"You have an answer for anything?"

"Sometimes. Be still, Gwen"

I moved way to snap a few shots. She was exquisite with twilight occurring in the background. I didn't want to lose all of the natural light. Elena need to take a swim as Ophelia.

"You can drop your dress."

"Thanks."

She seemed to exhale for a moment.

I walked back to her. My hand traced her face; my heart tightened when she leaned into my hand.

"I have an idea; would you mind stretching out on the grass?"

"Just a quick one."

I might regret this moment for my lighting guys swarming around. I don't want them staring at Gwen. Plus, so many other men are here. I just noticed them.

"Just an impulsive thought, Gwen.

She gave me her why am I doing this look. I handed my camera to Mordred. Her dark hair was pulled around her head. I bent her legs into a triangle; the lace slide down her thighs. A question hung in her eyes when I pulled down her dress straps to hang on her arms. Just a bare glimpse of her firm breasts.

"What are you doing," she whispered.

"Taking a picture of my muse."

"So, I inspire you."

"Yes."

I beckoned for Mordred to hand me my camera. I snapped a few shoots of Gwen smiling looking like a wood nymph with her smooth brown skin. She smiled at me demurely. I had my shot. It took me a moment to gain my bearings. Heart flipped in my chest. I handed my camera back to the child.

I walked over to help Gwen to her feet. I reached down to take her hand. Elegantly, she offered me a hand. I lifted her hand to my lips, kissing her palm lightly.

"My mistreess' eyes are nothing like the sun," I murmured looking into her incredible brown eyes.

Did I just quote Shakespeare to Gwen? I lifted Gwen to her feet. I stared down into her eyes. I don't know what I was thinking when I titled her face upward. Her moist lips parting slightly. Her eyelids fluttering, I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"Gwaine," Elena shrieked.

I almost dropped Gwen when Elena loudly stomped towards us.

"Ophelia," she shrilled. 'I would never take a bath in a pond over an emo nutcase like Hamlet.

She's married to the most EMO guy in the world. I didn't hop away from Gwen. I just held her closely in my arms.

Elena's blue eyes scanned our faces," Damn, I'm not a blocker."

Gwen flushed red in embarrassment, "I need to change."

"You need some panties," Elena agreed.

I had to refocus my thoughts, "Elena, think about it, Ophelia was delicate, beautiful, and young. Her father is dead. Think about the emotional toll on her. Channel your soft side. The side Lancelot appeals to. Give Ophelia a new voice for so many girls."

"Damn, you're good."

"Yes, I am," I agreed.

Elena

That blue eyed, floppy hair nephew of Gwaine's tricked me into thinking that I was Tatiana, Queen of the Fairies. No, I'm Ophelia for Gwaine. I'm not an Ophelia type person. Then, the little punk ran off. Gwaine has a rule that he's not allowed to talk when he's in the moment. His people kept me away. Then, my people also known as Elyan and Lancelot attempted to address my beauty. Whatever. Mordred walked back with Gwaine's precious, his camera. He's about to be named Gollum. I stomped over to find Gwaine about to kiss Gwen. Guilt flooded my mind. It would have been a great first kiss. She's almost naked. He's handsome. A fading sun at a pond. Damn, I'm bad.

Gwen

I turned over my shoulder to watch Gwaine soothe Elena's ruffled feathers. Sunlight gleamed off his amazing hair. He flicked his eyes in my direction; I didn't want him to stop looking at me. I'm such an idiot. I wanted him to kiss me. Everything inside of me is warm and gooey. After months of turmoil and uncertainty, I was happy being in Gwaine's arms. I'm falling for him.

He's my friend. I trust him so much. He's seen me at my worst. He stuck around. Am I ready for this? I am I good enough for him? What if?"

"Guinevere Eleanor Leogrance," Eylan commanded as he hugged me. "I know the look of fear in your eyes. He cares for you deeply. He's always cared for you, Gwen. He thought he lost his chance when you met Arthur. Not like a little sister. He came running when you needed help. He never left your side except for business. He caters to you. Don't you deserve a man like Gwaine? You are the center of his world. Take a leap of faith."

Hot tears burnt my eyes, "I'm scared."

"He's scared with you. He's never committed to anyone. He's wants to commit to you. Be scared together until everything is perfectly flawed. He's not perfect. He's always been real with you. He's his own man."

"He told you?"

"His actions, Gwen. He hasn't dated anyone in months. No sex. No flirting. He lives to flirt. He only flirts with you. He talks about you constantly. I'm tired of listening. Give me him chance. Give yourself a chance. He's not Arthur."

Closed my eyes, "Eylan..."

"To be honest, you never had a chance with Arthur. He's controlled by everyone. Too much pressure on him. I feel sorry for Arthur. Gwaine is his own man. He's not controlled by anyone. He walks his own path."

"I care for him."

"Ba happy."

xXx

Elyan, Lancelot, and Elena waited in a Range Rover as I said goodbye to Gwaine. It was such an awful feeling to leave him. He's going to join us a few days. Something just ached in me. His fingers brushed my damp eyelashes.

"Why tears, Gwen?"

"I don't know," I mumbled as he hugged tightly.

How does he also know what's going on in my mind. He always reacts to my emotions.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Gwaine dropped a kiss on my forehead; releasing me, he opened a car door. Sadly, I climbed in next to Elena. I just dropped my head on her shoulder.

"Have fun," Gwaine urged."

"See you soon, Gwaine."

"Very soon."

Gwaine

I hadn't picked at my dinner since I was six years old. Mother actually prepared, or had someone prepared one of my favorite dishes, Chicken Tarragon. It tasted like sand in my mouth. I head Cenred mumbling something in the background.

"He's in love," Mordred shouted.

The entire table went silent at his carless words. I wanted to slap the back of his head. My granny visited from Hawaii. Her bones were much too old for England in the winter. She actually turned her eyes upon me with interest.

"Another panty model?"

"I've never been in love with a panty model, Granny," I disagreed.

"No, Granny, same girl since she was old enough for him to notice. He did the right thing, and he lost his chance."

"Cenred," Nimueh, his wife chided. "Leave Gwaine only. Mordred, stop flaming gossip."

"Do I know her, Granny continued.

"Mother, Gwen, he's in love with Gwen," my father replied.

Wait, what is my family discussing like plans for Christmas dinner? They're actually conversing like I'm invisible. I took a deep sip of wine.

"Yes, it's terrible for her about Arthur Pendragon."

"Rubbish, "my father disgraced. " Gwaine has more in common with Gwen than Arthur Pendragon. Free spirits. Gwaine's chance of happiness."

"He needs to make a move," Cenred urged. "I really don't want to pay for his ten divorces at his current rate."

"What are you people talking about," I exploded. My head spun.

My grandmother waved her hand for me to calm down. "You loved her for a very long time. We realized years ago. That's why you're such a playboy. Constantly searching for a replacement woman; none were ever, Gwen. In my day, it would have fallen off. Is it still down there? I can die in peace. I might have a curly haired great grandbaby before I die. In my day, we knew true love. We didn't date for years and years. A man put a ring on it."

"Did you just quote Beyoncé, Granny?"

"We have a hip hop class in the states. I can twerk it."

'Mother," my father roared. "Please."

"He attempted a move," Mordred asked. "He almost kissed her tonight.

I popped his head. The boy has such a blabber mouth.

"That's what's wrong with you. Gwen isn't open for discussion."

"Call me when you need my ring. I saved a ring for each of my grandsons."

"I'm not picking a ring."

"So you say!"

xXx

Gwen

New York City

Elena suggested a celebratory makeover after Roger Lancaster agreed to run our Comic for one year in his rather popular magazine for women. He claimed it was funny, heartbreaking, and downright silly. He cupped Elena's face, and said that he was proud of her finally growing up. I leaning back in a chair. Someone super skinny girl in black massaged my scalp. I'm going to do something different. A new me, a new start, and a new look.

xXx

Gwaine asked me to not go to Central Park until he arrived. It was his favorite location in New York City. He asked me to meet him at the Shakespeare Garden. I laughed at his text. I stood waiting at the edge of serenity, a beautiful Victorian bridge next to a pond. Ornate stone steps with wooden rails. I inhale deeply when a finger traced my shoulder.

I love your hair," he whispered next to my hair. "I can see your neck. It suits your delicate bone structure. Stunning.

I spun on my heel to smile at him. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. I clasped his hands tightly. I stared at him for a moment. A bit of wind lifted his hair; he had on plaid shorts with a white t-shirt. A picnic basket in his hand. Gone was the high flying photographer. He was the boy from my youth. He seemed so open.

"You look like a tourist."

"I am. We 're going to picnic like tourist."

I hugged him closely for a moment. I enjoyed his scent; the feel of him of his arms around me.

"Lets' walk," he whispered.

I stared at him for another moment, His hand wrapped around mine. I could hearing everything around me, including his heartbeat. His brown eyes smiled at me. I need to do this. I pressed my toes until I reached his face. I brushed my lips across the corner of his mouth. I should have kissed him. I ignored a pang of regret. He grinned as he took my hand we walked for a moments. We discussed important events over the last few days.

"Are you nervous about creating and releasing your art to a critical world?"

I thought over his words for a moment. Maybe, a few months ago, I was insecure. No, I grew up.

"No, I want to have something of my won. I'm in control of my life. I have a great support system. I'm excited about my future."

"My favorite hill, Gwen."

He picked a grassy knoll with a few wildflowers. He walked silently until he selected a perfect spot. Ever the gentleman, Gwaine arranged lunch: chicken, salad, lemonade, and amazing cupcakes. I placed food on our plates while he gazed at me with a smile.

"You smile a lot, Gwaine."

"Smiling means you're happy and relaxed. You make me smile, real smiles. Not fake ones, or work smiles. "

"I'm happy around you too."

We didn't say anything else during lunch. It was very good. I ate two cupcakes, classic yellow with chocolate frosting. Gwaine stretched out on his side, a wildflower in his mouth. He opened himself to me. He wasn't fancy Gwaine. Just a bloke with a girl, eating food. I scooted over until I was next to him. His beard was soft under my hands. I pressed my lips to his softly. He didn't move. Everything seemed at peace in my soul when I touched him. His lips were tender and firm. So sweet. I opened my eyes to stare at him.

"I'm scared, Gwaine."

"We'll go slowly, but I'm playing for keeps."

"Okay," I agreed. Gwaine reached for me, pulling me in his arms. He lips brushed over mine until I opened my lips. His tongue touched mine tentatively as sweet faded away into hot, passionate.

Elena

Gwen bounced back to my house with stars in her eyes with Gwaine in tow. He had a few drinks with Lancelot. She explained their magical kiss in the park.

"Is this a fucking Disney movie? You don't have parents. He's incredibly handsome."

A damn villain better not show up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a mature chapter.

Gwaine

I didn't purchase my setee for comfort. A decorator created a clean modern image for my home, images great for a camera. Reality crept into my life; Gwen placed little Bohemian items like vases, pictures, and her other little knickknacks. It felt homey, or maybe, Gwen is home. Leather can feel like Heaven when the person of your heart is between your thighs. Her head resting on your bare chest; tiny fingers tracing a necklace worn by grandfather in the Great War. I touched her spine as she sighs in contentment. It grows harder each day not to make love to Gwen. She's pacing our relationship. It's been a long sexual tension filled three weeks.

"Gwaine," Gwen said softly.

"Yes?"

"Arthur was my only lover," she admitted.

I hated Arthur was her lover; but I can't say anything because my past is checkered. I don't hate Arthur. I'm entirely glad that Arthur is an arse. His foolish choice opened a door for me. I'm being silly and jealous. Did I give other men these feelings? Maybe, I should atone with all of my former girlfriends. I don't have enough time to atone my sexual past.

"Nothing to say, Gwaine."

"One lover is nothing to be ashamed up, Gwen. It speaks of your commitment and love for Arthur."

She buried her head into my chest. Something troubled her; I stroked her back to ease her worries.

"Gwen, you can tell me anything. Tell me," I urged.

"What if I can't please you in bed?"

My poor love, she's worried about pleasing me in bed. This is totally new to me.

"It's not about pleasing your lover in bed. It should be about mutual pleasure. Fun and happiness. Passionate. Intimacy. Closeness. Don't worry about pleasing me. It changes everything in a relationship."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, don't worry about my sexual past. I am disease free. I've been tested. I have never had unprotected sex with any woman, ever."

"Really?"

"My father had rules for his sons. He caused a great scandal when he married my mother. She was not from his social circle. She was poor, and she lived in a small town in Wales. So, we had to promise to practice safe sex. He didn't want us to die. We have to use a car service when we go to parties. We aren't allowed to drive, if we had a few beers. We have to marry for love."

I dropped a kiss on her shoulder; I liked when she shivered at my touch.

"Father proclaimed no babies. He doesn't like scandals, even though he cause one when he married Mum. I always used protection for all of my friends."

"I'm sure Mom and Dad would have had rules for us. Elyan set my rules. I ignored most of them when I met Arthur. After our breakup, he dragged me to get tested. I'm disease free. I think Eylan feared that I was pregnant, but I'm on the pill."

A loud chuckle vibrated in my chest," We are discussed birth control. I never thought we would have this conversation."

"A bit shocking."

I kissed her forehead, "Don't forget, we have dinner with Cenred and Nimueh tomorrow."

"I have a dress. I'm excited."

"They like you."

I should encourage her to get some sleep. This is too nice to end. Gwen sleeping on my bare chest. Sounds from London around us.

Gwen

"What are you waiting for, Gwen" Elena raged. "It's been three weeks. Why haven't you done him yet? So, much sexual tension between the two of you. Lancelot has gotten it for 21 days straight. I can't keep up that pace. When?"

"We need to pick a day."

Elena offered blank stare as she shook her head, "You don't plan for sex. What did Arthur write it on his agenda? Sex with Gwen at 9 after dinner. Missionary, oral, and kisses before bed!"

I giggled at my friend," No, some night are convenient for love making.""

"What?"

"Something might be on Telly. Or an important football game."

"We call it DVR in the United States of America. We can screw our men."

"We talked about it last night."

"You set a date. Should I send flowers?"

"No, we talked about our parents, and other stuff."

Elena popped my head with a magazine," Do you want to sleep with Gwaine. I mean have sex with him?"

"Very much, it's hard not to stop."

"Do it like a Nike commercial."

"Do you even stop to think before you speak?"

"I'm incorrigible."

"I'm tired. Too much of a good thing. Lets' get back to work."

xXx

I gave my appearance one last look before I join Gwaine downstairs. I purchased a few outfits in New York City. My hand smoothed an emerald green silk flowy halter dress. Elena and Lancelot encouraged me to buy it. I wavered until I gave into an impulse. I turned to stare at intricate straps across my back. New dangly earrings turned with me when I gave myself another look before I use a bit more bronzer. Grabbing a clutch, I went to meet him. Elena encouraged four inch heels. Morgana liked chunky heels; I wore a pair of chunky heels. I miss her, even with her bitch ways. I miss Merlin. I miss Percy.

Gwaine's eyes darkened with desire when I approached him as he watched a bit of news on the Telly.

"You look amazing, Gwen." Rising from her chair, he brushed a soft kiss on my lips; his fingers slightly touching my skin. Hot images of his bare chest conjured in my mind. Thoughts of dinner left as a new hunger weighed on my mind.

"Are you hungry," I asked.

"More than you know, he answered.

His large hand resting on my back; he guided me towards the door. His thumb making circles on my back. My nipples started to ache. Oh dear, my.

xXx

Cenred and Nimueh were extremely funny, and had a warmness of a long married happy couple. They told stories about Gwaine in their youth, which I didn't know about. All of them lamented over Mordred, and his inability to pass his O Levels. He wasn't fazed by their outrage. He merely shrugged. Cenred did fake a sigh of relief that he was their youngest child.

Gwaine ate his steak, and talked about his upcoming Art showing. I could barely eat my chicken; in between bites, his hand tugged my dress over my thighs; his hand glided up and down my thigh. Occasionally, he traced the edge of my lacy panties. Sweat formed on my legs and between my breasts, tiny little drops. I managed to make small talk about my new ventures. I clamped my legs and legs shut when his arm brushed my breasts. It couldn't have been an accident. I ate something tangy with lemon for dessert. He had the nerve to smile at me during dinner like he behaved. I snuggled in closer to enact a bit of revenge. My fingers lightly moved over his penis. He chuckled and winked at me. Okay, he enjoyed it. I drank a finally sip of wine. I laid in his arms for a moment as Cenred and Nimueh chatted sports and politics. Gwaine dropped a kiss on the corner of my mouth. He paused for a moment to gaze in my eyes.

"Are you tired? Ready to go to bed?"

What should I answer does he mean sleep or sex? I'll just give neutral answer.

"I'll ready to go home."

"What else are you ready for," he whispered in my ear. I stuck my hands into his arm," Anything with you."

Gwaine's driver opened the car door for us. We slid into rich leather seats; Gwaine nuzzled my neck as he moved through the streets of London. Soft kisses on my lips. His fingers on my jaw. My eyes were half closed under his touch. His tongue tangling with mine. Gwaine pulled any from me, adjusting his tie when we neared his building. He helped me from the car, and we said good night to his driver. I watched Gwaine walk over to the guard; he passed him a few notes. He ushered me into a waiting lift. Gwaine pounced on me when the doors slide shut. He pushed me into a corner; his hands roamed over my body, cupping my breasts and tracing my nipples. My hands gripped his shoulders until we arrived home. I didn't say anything when he opened the door to his flat. He kicked the door shut with a foot. He grabbed me kissing me hard and passionately; my dress flipping between us. He backed me into a wall, my chest heaved frantically.

"Do you want me to stop, Gwen?"

"No," I agreed.

Hs large hand reached under my dress to yank my panties down my legs. Rising, I heard Gwaine fumbling with his belt and zipper. His lips captured mine when he lifted me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slid deep inside of me with one stroke. His pace was hard, pounding and intense. I strained to take him deeper in me. Everything felt amazing; his broke our kiss to lick my shoulders as he continued to move deeply inside of me. Then, I started moaning and whimpering; I felt nothing but pleasure. It was intense and hot when I climaxed. His held me tightly when he thrust a few times before he released himself inside of me. His hands brushed my hair from my face. He kissed me lightly.

"I'm sorry; I wanted to take my time."

"Another time."

"We're going to get out of these clothes. Then, I'm going to make love to very slowly until her toes curl in ecstasy."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"It's almost eleven."

"Still early for us."

"Twice in a night?"

"You haven't made love twice in a night."

"Not often."

"During the day?"

"Occasionally."

"How about an entire day in bed?"

"Never."

"We are going to have to remedy that, Darling, very soon."

Gwaine

I swung Gwen into my arms, carrying her upstairs to our bedroom. I ignored a sense of satisfaction when she snuggled in my arms. I placed her feet on cool hardwood as I attempted to figure out how to unfasten her straps.

"It's a little," she began.

"Let me find it, I've dreamed of this moment for so long."

"Did you dreams come true," she joked, but her voice was very low. She searched for reassurance from me.

"My dreams were sterile compare to the reality of us."

"That's good to hear," she whispered in the darkness.

I located a snap small causing her dress to pool at her feet. I deftly removed her bra; bending down, I unbuckled her sandals. I placed her on my bed before I hastily tossed my clothes aside. My sheets were cool when I slide into our bed; I didn't stay anything, I took Gwen into my arms, stroking her hair.

"Are you okay," I inquired. "I didn't scare you."

"No, I enjoyed myself immensely."

I almost didn't want to ask her, I didn't want to rush her into anything. My heart on the line. It stumbled out of my mouth.

"I can't go back to being just friends with you. I just can't you."

She gazed at me with so much emotion in her eyes," Gwaine, you are a welcome unexpected surprise. In my darkest days, I never thought anyone would love me again. You make me feel beautiful and desirable. You give me everything that I need and want, just not things. Your actions speak to my heart."

That's all I need to hear to push away a moment of self-doubt. Everyone feels uncertainty sometimes. I've never been in love before. Finally, everything is right.

"Let me show you the depths of my devotion."

I rolled Gwen on her back; I ignored her waiting parted lips. My fingers traced along her collarbone, down the slope of her breasts. Tracing around her navel as she squirmed with giggles. Tender touches along her firm thighs; smooth caresses explored every angle of her body. I lifted her slightly to drop kisses down her shoulder blades. I noticed her breath to start to quicken. I left a hot map for my eyes only. My lips touched her closed eyes lids, raining kisses along her cheekbones. Tender drops of emotion. Her fingers sank into my hair, tugging slightly when I sucked a nipple deep into my mouth. Little whimpers poured from her mouth; my fingers caressed her other nipple. Gwen spread her legs wider for me to sink between her thighs. Her center was warm and moist beckoning me to join with her, not yet. This was for her. I moved my mouth to her other nipple, sucking until it grew harder in my mouth. She arched into my groin, causing a grunt to slip from my lips. She wasn't making this easy for me.

She tugged on my hair until I reached her lips. She reached up to kiss me hungrily; cupping my chin, stroking my face and beard. I couldn't hold back any longer. I slowly sank into her center. Ever so slowly, I plunged deep into Gwen, setting a languid, gentle pace. I wrapped my arms around her, listening to a melody of whimpers and groans as we sought pleasure from each other. Her hands glided down my back; our bodies strained to be closer to each other. Damn, this is so good.

"Moan, Gwen, it's okay to let go," I whispered in her ear.

"Gwaine," she whispered. "Please, Gwaine."

I wouldn't move any faster. I wanted her to remember this moment until I imprinted on her soul.

Gwen arched into my groin as she climaxed with a soft yell. My control faded as I sought pleasure for myself. She pulled me tight into her body as I released myself. I turned over with Gwen in my arms; I didn't want to lose contact with her.

"I don't want to go sleep, Gwaine."

"Why," I asked; pushing damp hair from her face.

"I don't want it to be a dream."

"No, this is reality. Nothing will even come between this dreams."

Gwen

It was rather difficult to leave bed this morning; I spent the majority of the night doing naughty things as my Mum would say with Gwaine. Extremely pleasurable things with Gwaine; I was a bit nervous about the next morning. Nothing was difficult between us. We had a very languid shower before we had Toy Soldiers for breakfast. I couldn't believe that he requested Toy Soldiers. I drank a cup of tea as he happily ate his food.

I slapped his hands away as I attempted to dress for Tea with Elena. She didn't understand the importance of tea in English Society. We had a table for an exclusive location in downtown London for Tea this afternoon.

I grinned at Gwaine while I fixed his tie for a meeting at his family's bank regarding a financial manner. His father required a suit with a tie when they met formally about banking. Gwaine wouldn't stand still, hates ties. He touched my skin. I reprimanded him several times. Eventually, we walked downstairs to his waiting car. He carefully maneuvered the street of London until we arrived at my destination. He offered to return to drive us to the studio for work upon completion of our dining experience. I merely kissed his cheek, but I refused his offer. I wanted Elena to walk with me through town. It was a beautiful summer day. Summer would conclude soon, and winter would arrived with a brutal cold vengeance. With a wave, I walked into marble floors and opulence. I scanned a glorious lobby for Elena. She was late. I didn't want to ring her. I decide to walk around to locate her, just in case. I spotted the wrong Blond head; I would know his shoulders anywhere. They exited a lift with Percy scanning for danger. Merlin babbled away. Perhaps, they won't see me. I hadn't anticipated seeing him today, or any day actually.

Arthur

A steady stream of noise left Merlin's mouth after a short meeting with Mr. Takako in his suite. It was merely a courtesy call to welcome him to London. Then, I saw her standing alone. Her hair was different; she destroyed her wavy hair. Sometimes, I wrapped a curl around my fingers. Does he play with her curls? It hung to the middle of her neck in unruly curls. She wore a pastel multi colored summer dress with a pair of beige sandals. I don't know why her clothing bothered me. Gwen rarely flashed skin in public during our time together. She stood almost half-dressed. We locked eyes for a moment. Her eyes were blank and distant. She disconnected herself from me. Merlin rushed over to kiss Gwen's cheek and envelope her in his arms. She smiled sweetly at him, touching his hands as they spoke. Percy decided to join Merlin; Gwen offered another hug to Percy. She didn't turn once to acknowledge my presence; I don't know why she bothered me. I hadn't seen Gwen in almost nine months. We both resided in London; of course, we were going to meet. My feet walked over to see her.

"Hello Guinevere."

She turned to stare at me. Gone was the usual love, warmth, and adoration in her eyes. She looked upon me with acknowledgement of a causal acquaintance. She looked stunning, radiating happiness and good health.

"Hello Arthur. How are you?"

"A better question is how are you, Guinevere?"

She blinked at my question.

'I'm doing quite well, thank you. "

"What are you doing here? I don't recall you ever visiting this particular hotel."

"That's none of your concern. I'm meeting someone here for tea."

"Gwaine."

'No, actually, I am not meeting Gwaine."

"Another new bloke?"

"Arthur," Merlin warned.

I should have walked away. I don't know what came over me. I wanted any answer except a relationship with Gwaine or anyone else. Was she with a different man?"

"So, it's over with Gwaine already?"

Gwen closed her eyes," No, Arthur, I'm in relationship with Gwaine. We're quite happy."

Gwaine, playboy photographer. Just a great person. Photographer of the stars, politicians, landscapes, and royalty. Capturing images of the poor and sick. He tried to save animals. He's just damn perfect. Perfect person, just not for Guinevere. It's not my concern. Just walk away, Arthur. Don't be a jerk to her. I wanted to walk away. I couldn't leave her. Leave her with him.

"Gwaine, I thought you had better taste in men. Sooner or later, he will tire of the same flavor each month. Did you ask about his former lovers?

Gwen sucked in her breath," It's not appropriate for us to discuss my new life. I wish you happiness, Arthur. Please do me the same for me."

"Do you think he will stay with you?"

"Arthur, your voice is loud. You do like appearances."

I looked around the lobby before I continued, "Did this start before we broke up?"

Gwen flushed red in embarrassment, "What did you just say, Arthur?"

"Were you unfaithful, Guinevere? "

"No, Arthur, I was not. It was rather unenjoyable seeing you today."

"I'm concerned as a friend."

"We aren't friends, Arthur. I thought we could co-exist. I miss Merlin, Percy, and Morgana."

"You miss nothing with me?"

"No, "she admitted after a moment.

A blonde tall woman appeared to rest a hand on Gwen's shoulder, "You must be Arthur. You're like a demon thing from Harry Potter. What are they called? Just showing up at the wrong time, and ruining everything. You already sucked her life away. Aren't you supposed to return to Qatar? Or where ever prison is? She has a life again."

"You must be Lancelot's American wife," I said distastefully.

"I am. Now, we are going away. Gwen, we don't need to say goodbye."

Gwen didn't say goodbye. She turned sad shocked brown eyes upon me. I felt like a heel. I can't believe that I hurt her again. I was incredibly rude. I didn't say anting. I walked outside to climb into waiting vehicle. Merlin waited until a car door slammed shut.

"You don't have the right to treat Gwen so shabbily again. You don't have a right to be jealous. You were wrong, Arthur."

"I know, Merlin. I didn't want to hurt her."

"You just don't want her to be happy. You don't want her to move on. You don't want her with you. You don't want her with Gwaine. You gave her up, Arthur. You chose a life with Mithian."

"I know, Merlin," I roared. "Just be quiet, Merlin."

Gwaine

I placed a bag of takeaway on a kitchen counter. I searched around my flat until I spot Gwen sitting on my mini garden area curled into a ball on the balcony. I didn't say anything; I dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I saw Arthur today."

"That must have been painful and award. Where?"

I'm not jealous. I didn't want to speak to Pendragon.

"He was at the hotel. I waited for Elena. He walked out of a lift with Merlin and Percy. I was happy to see Percy and Merlin. It was weird to see Arthur after everything that has occurred between us. Then, it was..."

"What it was what? Tell me," I coaxed.

"I could only think of you when I saw him. I felt a fondness for him. I started second guessing myself. Did I know what love was because I didn't think of my love for him? It wasn't anything, did I already say that. He started asking questions.

"What questions ?"

"Gwaine…"

"Tell me, no secrets. "

"He asked if we were still together. He asked if I had moved onto another man. He warned me about you. He asked if I cheated on him with you."

I resisted an urge to punch a wall. I sat on the floor next to Gwen. Her hand rubbed my hair to soothe my nerves. I need to soothe her.

"Gwen," I can go over there."

"No scandals."

"It was embarrassing."

"I don't understand. I was very polite to him."

"It was brutal and inappropriate. I want to punch him. But, I won't. He can't get under our skin unless we let him. Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy. Let's be happy."

"Gwaine..."

"Yes,"

"I'm hunger. He ruined Tea."

"Try another day for tea at another establishment. I've dinner."

XXx

I watched my everything walked into our shared studio. I had plenty of space for Elena and Gwen. She was clad in a pair of blue shirts with a white tunic. I loved to watch her move. She stood talking with Elena as she motioned in the direction of a vase of flowers, expensive flowers. A stunning display of daisies and yellow roses sat on my receptionist area next to Freya, who looked very nervous with apprehension I her eyes.

"Lancelot sent you flowers, Elena," I asked.

"Hell no, Arthur Pendragon sent those to Gwen."

Damn, he's under my skin. I dropped a kiss on Gwen's cheek. I grabbed Arthur's flowers, ignored a look of fear on Freya's face. Gwen offered me a distress look. I overhead Elena urging her to let me go. I need to stand my ground. I turned on my heel without a word. I need to have a friendly discussion with Arthur Pendragon. I passed Mordred in the hallway. I tossed him my car keys; I was too enraged to drive around town safely.

"Drive me to Pendragon Industries."

"We have a job."

"Personal business."

"Why do you have flowers?"

I shot him a dark look. He closed his mouth tightly. I pulled my mobile from my pocket, calling Gwen.

"Gwaine," her voice was concerned and breathless.

"Don't be upset, Gwen. I need to set up boundaries with Pendragon. He can't hurt you. Send flowers to you. Not this time, he can't play games with you."

"I know. Don't cause a scandal. Your father will make you wear a tie every day."

"Just a friendly chat."

"Come back to me afterward."

"Always, I won't allow anyone to hurt you. Take care until I see you again."

"Be careful."

Gwen chose to be with me. It's my duty to take care of her. She persuaded us to leave Pendragon after she was dismissed from his life. He went too far with his flowers and damning questions.

A/N: So, I need to work on my original fic, a supernatural telenovela according to Sneetchstar. Another update won't happen for at least a week. I had forgotten how fun Fanfiction is!


	6. Chapter 6

Gwaine

My mobile hummed in my pocket; amused, I read a text from Elena… _In the States, we keep crazy in the basement- don't serve Arthur's crazy cocktails on the veranda._

I need to remain calm when I discuss the state of our affairs with Arthur. Just behave like our wonderful Queen, cool under pressure. Merlin's eyes widened when I strolled down a corridor leading to Arthur's office, holding his flowers. He rose from his chair with a stack of papers in his large hand; he walked around his desk to greet me.

"Gwaine, how are you? Can I help you," Merlin asked, bewildered at my arrival.

"Your employer mistakenly sent these flowers to Gwen. I thought it was in all of our interests to return his poesies to Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin wiped a hand over his brow," He sent Gwen flowers? I didn't know. We saw her yesterday."

"Merlin, I am well aware that Arthur spoke with Gwen yesterday. His actions caused discomfort for Gwen. Now, his actions border on intolerable acts of cruelty. Tell Pendragon that I need to speak with him."

"I'll be right back," Merlin muttered.

I watched him fly into Arthur's office. I heard a few mumbled voices blocked by a heavy closed door. I arched an eyebrow at Merlin when he returned," He's on an international call. He'll speak to you in a few moments."

My arse about a call. He's attempting to place me in check. I'll respect his business needs. He has five minutes to open his door, and behave like a gentleman.

"Five minutes, Merlin."

Merlin offered a loopy grin," How's Gwen. She seemed rather happy."

I smiled broadly at Merlin, "We are happy. She's a wonderful delightful girl. She makes my life complete. I can't dream of anyone else."

Merlin thought for a moment; he closed his eyes in resignation," You're in love with her."

"Yes, I'm in love with Gwen. I will not walk away to please your employer."

"I'm not asking you to walk away from her. Make her happy. I miss Gwen."

"We discussed your absence in her life. She misses you terribly. We should have dinner. I have an Art showing next week. You should join us. Come talk with her. Bring Percy along. Hell, bring Morgana, she might purchase portrait or two."

We looked at each other, and laughed because Morgana is a tightwad.

"Well," I said ruefully. "His five minutes are over." I stepped around Merlin to saunter over to Arthur's office door. Merlin didn't make an effort to stop me; actually, he stood aside to allow me to pass. My mother taught me common courtesy such as knocking and waiting for permission to enter a room. I ignored my background. I threw open his door to view Arthur Pendragon sitting in a chair with a pencil in his hand. I stomped over until I stood before him, placing his offending gift on a large desk.

"You mistakenly sent flowers to Gwen. Perhaps, your florist used an old address. Yet, they were sent to our office space. It's quite perplexing that you sent flowers to my studios, and not Elyan and Gwen's flat. That's here, and not there. A gentlemen's chat is required to discuss someone who is dear to me."

Arthur's jaw tightened; his blue eyes focused upon me," Guinevere is dear to you?"

"More than you could ever understand, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur

He sauntered into my office with his bouncing brown hair flopping around his head. His brow wrinkled in disgust carrying my apology to Guinevere. He dumped a rather pretty display of flowers on my desk. So, he decides who is allowed to speak with Guinevere. I merely wanted to atone for my poor behavior. He spoke of Guinevere being dear to him. He sat in one of my chairs without an invitation. His eyes coolly met mine without flinching. Is he going to hit me? I would hit me.

In the height of my love for Guinevere, our bodies would have tussled already in a physical battel to exert my dominance over Gwaine. A few punches to deliver a powerful message – Guinevere belongs to me. However, those days are over. He's not going to throw a punch. In a way, I did cross a boundary with her. He's much too calm.

"Since, we are enjoying a gentlemen's chat. Exact when did Guinevere become so dear in your heart?"

He leaned forward with his ads folded in his lap," Recently, Gwen's appeal became evident. She's a very desirable woman. Our common interests drew us together."

What possibly did they ever have in common? Unless, Guinevere allowed him to photograph her in underwear. Their connection is weak at best. Guinevere connected with me on a human level. She calmed my soul during our time together. Now, she's a tempest to my calm.

"Such as?"

"We love Art. We discuss animal conservation. She wants to travel; I've already traveled to several countries. She wants to go to Kenya to meet elephants."

Kenya? She never mentioned anything about Kenya. She never wanted to save elephants before we broke up. Who is this new Guinevere with her sexy clothing and new aspirations? He doesn't know her at all. He doesn't know her like I know Guinevere.

"You know Guinevere better than I?"

"I know her differently than you. I'll admit you have a formidable past with her. It's the past. We are currently in the future. Gwen is different than before. You don't know her. Maybe, you never truly knew her."

Cool and calm as a cucumber. His body language doesn't expose any sense of jealousy. He doesn't think of my connection to Guinevere as a threat. He honestly believes that his connection is strong than mine with Guinevere. He is sadly mistaken.

"Your relationship with Guinevere is so strong? Overnight, you have a great love for her."

Gwaine grinned at me," My feelings for Gwen have always been the same for me. I've loved her for a very long time. Gwen is honorable and loyal; she never cast a seductive look in my direction during your relationship. Now, Gwen is my partner. I love her. Now, she cast seductive looks in my direction because I am in her life."

He's taken Gwen to his bed. After all of those women, he seduced a sweet girl like Guinevere. Now, she wears those revealing frocks to please him.

"You love her like you have loved so many others?"

Gwaine leaned back in his chair," Well, mate, you're vastly altering our conversation. I attempted reason. You discuss folly."

He called my question folly like it wasn't a valid and true, outsider's perspective on his behavior.

"I don't want to see Guinevere hurt."

"I find your self-righteous misplaced. I seemed to call a great deal of pain you caused Gwen. A time when we took care of her. You ripped everything from her. Her confidence, joy, and her future. You will not send her back to those days."

An engraved pencil dropped to my desk. How dare he throw a painful time in my face? He knows nothing over the end of my relationship with Guinevere. How I ached for her at night. How many times did I prevented myself from going to Elyan's flat to retrieve her? Indescribable pain entered my chest when I viewed her yesterday. An everlasting ache to my soul. No, he doesn't understand anything. He made love to my Guinevere. I'm acting irrationally. I'm in the wrong. No, he doesn't understand! He doesn't understand! She was main! She should still be mine!

"So, you swooped in during a dark period, and made yourself indispensable. She doesn't understand."

"I've always been important to Gwen. We were friends since childhood. She came to me. I don't owe you any type of explanation. You will show her respect. You will be mindful of her feelings. You will never again upset Gwen."

She came to him for what? Whatever could he give her? A few good times in bed? He's really going to marry her? He's going to take Gwen home to meet his family. He doesn't understand our world; he's part of our world. We don't marry for love. He knows that he can't have her. I couldn't have her …neither can he.

"It was never my intention to hurt her."

Why did I say that? I don't have to explain myself to Gwaine.

"You honestly believe your actions weren't hurtful to Gwen. You placed her life in limbo for five years. She waited for you. You sent her away after she cared for your dying father. After, she placed her dreams on hold. After she held your hand after your father died. You sent her away. You offered her a car and flat to take care of her like a whore. You don't want to see her hurt. You didn't get to see it. You were off with finding greener pastures with some one more appropriate," Gwaine sneered.

"I am sorry for any pain that I caused her. You do have a past."

"You promised her a life with you. Shall I constantly bring up your broken promises to Gwen?"

"Do you make promises to her?"

"I don't make promises. I perform actions. When she is ready, Gwen will become my wife. She will give birth to my children. I refuse to allow anyone to keep us apart. You will standby, and you will watch with someone as your wife. You will not interfere with our lives ever again. Keep your flowers!"

"I loved her more than you know, Gwaine."

Do I still love her? Or am I just jealous? She moved on without me. She let me go. She didn't even attempt to contact during our separation. She let me go without a fight. Maybe, I wanted her to fight for us. She didn't love me enough. No, I didn't love her enough. Our love was good. My love hasn't changed. Was it? What about Mithian? Beautiful sweet Mithian. Everything between us is perfect on paper. She's not Gwen. She offered me so many adoring looks, but she's not Guinevere. Mithian is my future. She is what I need to succeed.

"She loved you in the past, Arthur. In the past, you have chosen a new future. I will not permit you to hurt her again."

"It's not my intention."

Gwaine rose from a chair," Have a good afternoon, Arthur."

"Gwaine," I watched Gwaine leave my office; I didn't bother to see him out. He paused for a second before he left my office. Why is he still here? He smiled at me sadly.

"I understand Arthur. Truly, now I understand about loving her freely. Before, I had to keep my love to myself. I watched her happy with you for years. Then, you left her with nothing. I feel deeper in love with her. I'm not going to hurt her. I am a man of my words and actions. But, I make you a promise, I will marry Gwen."

I watched him leave; I had grown tired of his bouncy hair and flowery speeches about love and Guinevere. Merlin did have a thought in his thick brain to wait a few minutes before he bounced into my office. He said nothing to me. He merely walked over to my desk.

"Let her go."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin curled his fingers in frustration, "You are engaged to Mithian. You can't marry Mithian, if you are in love with Gwen. It's not fair."

"I love Mithian, Merlin."

I do have a deep affection for Mithian in my heart. Sex is wonderful. We laugh, and I enjoy her company.

"As much as you loved Gwen? You couldn't locate a heartfelt engagement ring for Gwen. You walked in, and selected the most expensive ring at a jewelers without a thought. Are those the actions of a man n love?"

"I proposed, didn't I?

"Love is different. Are you going to ask Gwen the big questions? Who does she love more Arthur or Gwaine. Who's better in bed? I bet it bothers you that she took another lover. You were the only one. Gwaine's in your special spot, eating your sweet nectar. Teaching your pretty lamb new things."

"Don't be vulgar, Merlin. I don't care."

Merlin's blue eyes met mine," Do you want the answer to your questions? You never thought of her with a new lover. He might be better than you."

"It doesn't matter, Merlin."

Merlin slammed his hand loudly down on my desk," It does matter to you. You hate that she moved one to Gwaine. You loathe the fact that they are lovers. You loath her new hair. Her new clothing was a turn on and a turn off. She dress for him, and she likes it. She wore her clothes for you to please you. She wants to make him happy. You hate it. Say good bye to Gwen in your heart. Or say goodbye to Mithian in your life. Be fair to everyone."

Merlin stomped to my office door. His body was rigid with disgust.

"Merlin," I called.

"What?"

"Release my engagement announcement."

"You're turning into Uther. It won't hurt her. She's falling in love with Gwaine. She is probably in love with him as we speak."

"Do as you are told. Don't ever bring up her name again, Merlin."

"Finally, we can agree on something. I bet you can hear Gwaine screaming her name across town."

XxX

Agravaine appeared in my doorway after lunch; He wore his I need to meddle in your life expression. I didn't invite him into my office. I wasn't in a particular happy or friendly mood. He walked into my office with a newspaper in his hand. Wordlessly, he tossed an afternoon paper on my desk. A beautiful photograph of Mithian and myself leaving the Opera was paired with a headline of "Engaged."

"So, a mere encounter with your former paramour caused you to release your engagement news to the press? I asked you for weeks to inform the public of your happy future with Mithian. You refused. One mere moment with the Leodegrance woman, and you rush to announce your engagement. What is her hold on you?"

My dear uncle arrived to push every button Gwaine missed during the morning. I didn't release my engagement to retaliate against Gwen. Seeing her did nothing to me.

"It was time, Uncle. Don't mention her again to me. I don't want to hear her name."

Agravaine smirked," I said not to marry her. She wasn't fit to be your wife. I never said to give her up. She was desperately in love with you. With a few simple nudges, you set rules for her. She lives with your support. She lives for you. You have a perfect image for the public while you dabble in a happy place in private. Well, you have lovely Mithian at your side."

"Uncle, shut up, and get out of my office."

With a great flourish, Agravaine left my office. I never said to place Gwen out of your life. You should have made her your mistress. You could still have her. I took relationship advice from a man without a relationship. I love Mithian. Guinevere means nothing. I just want to see her happy with an appropriate partner. Damn Merlin and Gwaine to hell, I was her first lover. She'll never forget how I introduce her to love making. He's just kinky. She doesn't understand his lewdness. Poor Guinevere.

Gwaine

I arrived back to discover Gwen and Elena snuck off to have a bit to eat. I checked my messages. I spoke with Freya for a few moments. I threw myself into work. I checked a few proofs until I found one that matched an image in my mind. I made an honest and brutal mistake today. I told Pendragon about my love for Guinevere. She should have been the first person to hear my declaration of love, not him. Will she even say yes to a proposal of marriage? Does she want to be with me? Damn, where is my confidence? Something warm burnt through my back as small arms encased my waist.

"Are you okay," Gwen asked.

"Never better, Arthur is an idiot."

"Perhaps."

"He is."

"Did you eat lunch?"

"No, everything that I need just arrived, Sweetheart."

"I brought you a bit of Sushi, eat before it gets warm."

I closed my eyes, and I thanked God for making Arthur an idiot. Nothing is better than this. She's my everything.

"Al is in town from New York. He arrived unexpectedly today. Tomorrow, I want to go out for a few drinks. I don't think we have any plans."

"I'll watch movies with Elena. Go have a good time."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

I exhaled," I have a few things to discuss with Elyan about the showing. Did I mention my showing is at Vivian's gallery? We needed more space."

"Did my brother eat a wriggling squid?"

"No, he called her. They chatted during a brief phone call. He squirmed like said squid."

"Oh dear."

"Stay out of it."

"I refused to enter that mess."

Gwen

A hum from my mobile woke me from my sleep. Brushing tiredness from my eyes, I realize that I feel asleep on the setee. Blinking, I read 4:26 on my phone. I had a message from Elena. Nothing from Gwaine and Eylan. Not one text from any of them. Not an answer from Gwaine when I sent him a text. Frustrated, I opened Elena's text: _That stupid motherfucker that I married arrived home drunk as a skunk. Your jackass is headed towards you._

My blood began to simmer. I'm not angry because he's drunk. I'm not angry that he stayed out all night with his brothers and mates. I am furious that he couldn't bother to send a text about his safety. He didn't bother to answer my text about his safety. He downed bottles and bottles of adult drinks with the boys. Before I fell asleep, I worried about him. I sat up waiting for him. Nothing.

My fingernails tapped an upbeat little tempo waiting for him. My head flung around when I heard laughter at our door. Moron must be fumbling with his keys. I stormed over to fling it open. His clothing was unbutton. He reeked of Vodka and beer. He wore a silly grin.

"Baby, you stayed up."

"I was worried about you," I complained.

"Why, I am home!"

"Shh, you're going to wake the neighbors," I scolded. I slammed the door behind me.

"You're going to wake them. Shh, Gwen," he urged.

"Did you forget to do something?"

He kicked off his boots. He actually paused to think about it. "No, I paid my tab. I came home. I did everything."

"Did you lose your mobile?"

He raced into his pocket; grinning, he patted his mobile," Nope, in my pocket, Baby."

"Why didn't you use it?"

"I did; I checked the time before we left for a pub and a few clubs."

"I texted you last night. You didn't text me back."

"I was fine."

"I didn't know that."

"Sorry, will do better next time," he slurred.

"Next time?"

He has lost his everlasting mind. Next time? I am supposed to sit home, and worry for hours. I'm nervous that he might have been in accident. He goes next time."

"Gwaine."

"You sound like my mum."

His mother? I sound like his mummy. He didn't behave like I was his mummy last night. I'll be dammed. I cajoled and pampered Arthur's petulant arse for five years. I didn't know any better. I refuse to deal with Gwaine in this state. I refuse to deal with anyone's sulky or moody behavior. I wanted to slap him in the back of his head. I won't. I'm tired. I didn't sleep very. He's happy as a lark. It's not like I sent texts all night. I sent one text to him. One little text to check on his safety. I wasn't checking up on him. Now, I'm his mother!

"Please, your mum doesn't put you to bed anymore."

"Did you want some lovey time? It might take a minute."

Lovey time? I'm going to sleep with him when he's falling down drunk. He's crazy!

"No, I don't want lovey time," I yelled at him.

He stared me blankly, "Why are you yelling? It's too early in the morning."

"You didn't come home last night."

"I am home."

"This morning, you came home in the morning."

"I came home."

"I was worried about you."

"Why worry?"

"As Elena would call you, you stupid motherfucker, I love you. I thought you were dead. I fell asleep waiting for you. Now, you stumble in here drunk. You don't know why I am furious at you."

A huge grin formed on his face," Did you say I love you? You love me? This is worth the nagging right now. Baby, I love you. I was worried you might go back to that stupid Blond. Just a little bit."

"I don't love him. Yes, I love you, only you."

He walked into an end table, banging his knee. "That hurt, Gwen. I think that our bed is calling. Coming Baby?"

He looked so young and vulnerable. Part of my anger faded away.

"I'm coming."

"Going to tuck me in?"

"No."

"Aww, you're still mad. Don't go to bed mad. Love is in the air."

"Go to sleep."

xXx

Arthur is engaged. She's a beautiful girl. I hope that she's able to make him happy. His engagement was all over the Telly, magazines, Internet, and newspapers. One of the nation's most eligible bachelors was taken. Gwaine was on every one of those eligible bachelor list. He actually moaned in his sleep a few times. I wonder who would want him after the night of vomiting from drinking with his mates. I tossed a newspaper away to sip my morning tea. I didn't say a word when he staggered into the kitchen.

His hair was all of over his head with dark circles under his eyes. My poor baby was pale.

"Hello, Darling."

"Gwen, I'm dying."

"No, you are hungover," I corrected. "Let's get you into a tub. Wash you up."

"I don't want a bath."

"Yes," you do," I coaxed. "A fresh bath, clean pajamas, dry toast and a cup of weak tea. Back to bed for you."

"Shower with steam okay. Baths are for girls."

"Fine, a shower. Brush your teeth. It will help."

I helped Gwaine into the bathroom. I didn't say anything. I placed toothpaste on his brush; placing in his hand, I watched him brush his teeth lethargically.

"It hurts to lift my arm."

"It will get rid of the bad taste, Dear."

He seemed so tired; I ignored his requested. I started a bath, pouring a lavender bath crystals to ease his stress and aches. He didn't say a word when I yanked down his briefs.

"You're good at that," he remarked.

"In," I commanded.

He winced," It's too hot."

"I checked it. You're fine …in."

My oversized baby sank into his bath. Closing his eyes, he leaned his back," I am going to die."

"No, you aren't"

I was afar to leave him alone. I sat on the edge of a marble tub, I reached over to a grab a spray. I wet his hair; I grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and squeeze a bit into my hand. I lathered it into his hair as he moaned in relief. I massaged his scalp. I rinsed his hair; smoothing conditioner over his locks.

"Did you mean it," he asked softly.

"Mean what?"

'You love me?"

'"I love you," I admitted. "I love you very much."

"Are you sure?"

"My heart is yours. You never have to question it."

"I love you too."

"I know."

He yanked me into his bath, "Gwaine," I squealed."

"Better, I could grow to like baths."

"They can be loads of fun."

"Clean or dirty fun."

"I suppose both."

"We can try after my art show. We are going to spend the entire weekend in bed."

"Really."

"A nice reward for finishing a job."

xXx

Gwaine fell asleep after our bath. He attempted to have a few minutes of Lovey time. I ushered him to bed after he whined during a smart breakfast of tea and toast. After he fell asleep, I drew a few boards for my still unnamed comic. I sang a little hymn as I drew. I looked over when my mobile hummed. A text from Elena. _I should have gotten a puppy. Rather clean up shit. He's whining._ I typed back, _Gwaine is sleeping._ My mobile hummed again; I expected a text from Elena, but Elyan flashed on my screen. _Sorry about ignoring you last night. I had drunk sex with Vivian. I'm trapped in her flat. Please come save me._ Chuckling," I texted back, _no._

Footsteps caught my attention when Gwaine walked very slowly into the living area. He attempted to grin at me, but he flinched when he moved his face.

"Are you sober?"

"Yes," he groaned.

"We need to have a little chat."

Gwaine

I never heard that tone from a woman before. What does a little chat mean? She looked serious. I slid down on my setee. I motioned for her to join me. I wished that she would lose her serious face. She sat beside me, and took my hand; hers was so very warm. She turned to face me, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"I am not happy with you."

What did I do? I pick up my clothing from the floor. I don't drink out of bottles. I put the seat down. I made sure she's pleased in bed.

"What did I do?"

Honestly, I don't understand why she's unhappy with me. She said she loved me yesterday. Best moment in my life. Why is she upset?

"Listen to my words, I texted you. You didn't bother to response. I'm not hurt. I'm angry with you. You can't be thoughtless. We're in a relationship. We have to communicate with each other. I sent one text, and you didn't respond. It was thoughtless."

"I am not used to dating like this. Usually, the women were with me, or they didn't care if I texted them back. This is new to me."

"You have never dated before?"

"Define dating?"

She arched an eyebrow, "In a relationship, a partnership. You talk and work on problems. You support each. You make love. You hare secrets. You make each other happy."

"No, I admitted truthfully. "It was very causal and shallow."

Why did I say that? Why did I sleep with all of those women? I didn't care about their feelings. What kind of man am I? Does she want to talk about my sexual past? Maybe, Arthur was right. I'm not good enough for her. Is it the end?

Gwen nodded with a weird gleam in her eyes.

Is nodding good or bad? I thought for a moment about everything. My jealousy might have raged, if Gwen hadn't told me about Arthur's little conversation with her. I might have lost my mind, if she kept his flowers. I was careless. I should have called her, especially when I told her to wait up for me. I didn't call to say goodnight. Speak from your heart, Wanker! I reached for her hand; thankfully, her fingers entwined with mine. Our hands fit perfectly.

"I am deeply sorry about last night. I understand your feelings. I would have been mad as a bee, if you hadn't told me about Arthur and his flowers. I didn't think about your feelings. You could have needed me, but I was drunk with my mates. I didn't check my phone. I didn't call. Never again, will I be so careless with your feelings. You're aren't clingy. I know clingy. I am trying, Gwen. This is so new to me. Loving you is just new. I haven't thought about anyone since I was sixteen. Have patience with me. I should you how to date… I just don't. After all of these years, I'm not very good at this. "

"Are you leaving me?"

Her eyes soften before she gave me a kiss on my cheek," No, my handsome man, I am not leaving you. It was just a bump in our road. We are going to have them. You're amazing boyfriend, loving and caring. Don't be ashamed of your past. It makes you stronger."

I exhaled a deep breath. I had to ask," Do you care about my past?"

"No, I care about your present ….future."

"I love you, Gwen. I love saying I love you to you."

"I love you too. Partners?"

"Partners."

"Arthur is engaged."

"She must like idiots."

"Gwaine!"

"What's our plans for Sunday?"

She thought for a moment," Nothing that I can think of. We might have to rescue Eylan from Vivian's."

"Let's go shopping."

"Don't think about purchasing a sorry present for me."

Damn!

"No, I thought we could look as ties. I need more ties. I own only one."


	7. Chapter 7

Elena

The right pair of shoes can elongated petite legs when paired with a proper elegant mini dress. Gwen looked amazing as she regally strutted around like a peacock, a colorful one. I didn't look very long for a dress for Gwaine's art shindig; a ruffled pink layer dress with a pair of neutral shoes. I didn't even spend time looking, just grabbed something. Gwen struggled to find a dress until this frock caught my eye. I didn't look at a price tag. I told her to try it on. Happiness was in the air until she caught wind of the price.

"Oh dear, this dress is 2,400 pounds. I can't possibly afford a dress like this one. Then, I need shoes, and a handbag. I just can't. I don't have any real income yet. I used money to fly to the States. I purchased clothing. I have to preserve my money," Gwen fretted. "Hair and makeup!"

"You look elegant and sexy. It's not purple. You looked like Barney before you hooked up with Gwaine."

"Elena!"

"A mature fun dress for Gwaine's big night. He'll love you in a paper sack… you're amazing in this dress."

"I can't afford it."

Gwaine can easily purchase Gwen's dress for Friday night. She won't ask him. Arthur purchased her clothing; he didn't pick her items, but he had a preferred style for her. She told me about how Arthur offered her expensive presents such a clothing, jewelry, and items to express his love. Sometimes, items were his apologizes. She didn't want to start something foolish with Gwaine. She liked their open and honest relationship.

"We can think of something, your birthday is next month."

"You can't."

"I can, but you won't allow me to buy it."

"I won't."

"We'll go over your bank accounts after lunch. We should receive a wire transfer next week for The Hovel."

"I can't wait. I can't believe people are discussing it."

"It's good."

After lunch, I had every intention of discussing Gwen's short term cash flow problems with her backer, Gwaine. She's his girl. It's his art exhibition. She took portraits for him. She gives him a ton of sex. He loves her. She loves him. They are in a relationship. Gwaine won't mind purchasing her anything that she wanted or needed. Gwen needed to ask; questions about items weren't ever going to part her lips... Gwaine walks on tiptoes after his forgetting to call incident.

"Gwen, I have a short question."

"What is a short question?"

"I want to get to the short of it. Who's better in bed, Arthur or Gwaine?"

Gwen lowered her face into her hands; raising her head, she started giggling in disbelief. "Elena…"

"C'mon, Gwaine has to be an inch from kinky and freaky. I take it back, a centimeter. Arthur should be good; he's all control and calculated. Which one did you like better?

"Arthur was a very considerate, caring, tender, and giving lover. I never had any complaints."

"Did you know better?"

Gwen shook her head slightly;" Gwaine is passionate, funny, and playful in bed. He pushes my expectations in bed. We talk every night before we fall asleep. Just random things. It's more than just mindless pleasure."

"So, the pleasure is mindless?"

"Oh, very much mindless. Our intimacy is incredible like nothing else in my life."

"Don't tell anyone, Lancelot is a freak in bed too. He likes to tie me up."

"Really?"

"I tell him no sometimes."

"You mean it."

"Hell no, he ties me up and tied me down."

"So, you don't say no?"

"I submit in bed; he's not an Emo moron in bed. You never answered my question; who's better?"

"It doesn't matter," Gwen protested, scrunching her nose. "It's a different relationship. I'm different."

"In other words, Gwaine rocked your world."

"Perhaps…"

"No, it was a haps."

"He's very good," Gwen stressed. "Arthur was good too."

"Gwaine got a very!"

xXx

"Breck boy, gotta minute?"

Gwaine arched an eyebrow in my direction," I do not star in shampoo commercials, Elena."

He really was sexy as hell to an old married lady. I knew he was good in bed. You can just tell with his confident and charisma.

"Gwen selected a dress for Friday night. She won't buy it because it cost 2,400 pounds. Probably another 800 pounds for proper shoes, hair, nails, and makeup and accessories. You need to dig into your deep pockets, and buy her a frock."

"I can't."

"Can't?"

What the fuck did he drink this morning? He can afford it. He's has plenty of the Queen's money... Pound of crap.

"She won't allow me to buy her random things. I'm trying not to behave like Arthur."

"You don't have to worry about Arthur. She's your girl. You need to set parameters within your relationship. You should be able to buy her items our of caring, not control."

"I'll speak to her."

"What are your intentions?"

"I'm going to marry her as soon as possible; I mean when she's ready. I adore her. Do I need to toss flowers at her feet to proclaim my adoration?"

"Go purchase a new dress. Good, you're cute together."

Gwaine

I love watching Gwen drawing; she appears go to into her own little world. I don't think she knows that she hums, or chews on her pencil. How am I going to ask her about the dress? I don't want to control her. I want to take care of her; all of my cave man instincts made me want to scream Gwen is my woman as I beat my chest, in the streets of London. Gwen would hide in her house horrified until I was released from an asylum.

I moved behind her; my lips nuzzled her neck. She smells like gardenias and lavender; I want to crawl in bed with her, just cuddling until we fall asleep. I love making love to Gwen. Sometimes, I just want to hold her. On Saturday after my exhibit, I'm going to explore every inch of her; I want to know all of her. I sound nuts. My hands cover hers; she leaned back into my embrace. I dove into a difficult conversation.

"Elena told me that you love a particular expensive frock."

"I can't afford it."

"Let me purchase it."

Gwen tensed in my arms; carefully, I stroke her bare arms to calm her.

"Before your mind starts creating scenarios, please listen to me, I listened to you last week. I understood your feelings. Just listen."

"Okay."

"I love you, Gwen. I have a need to protect and take care of you. It makes me feel like less of a man when I can't give you things. I am not trying to control your life. I should be able to help you when you desire something. Don't tie me to your past. You looked past my sexual history. I can't be punished for your relationship with Arthur. "

Gwen's body relaxed; her fingers traced my wrists. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you also. Sometimes, I'm afraid. I try to protect myself."

"I'm not hurt. Baby, you don't have to protect yourself from me. You have to say I'm scared, or let's slow down. I want it all with you when you're ready. Name changes, houses, and a few little Gwens, no Gwaines. I refuse to raise a mini me. We need to bury our pasts."

Gwen nodded; suddenly, she broke my embrace to turn around to face me. She placed her hands on my chest," Would you like to see it?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to slow down. I feel alive with you."

Closing my eyes, I held her tightly in my arms.

xXx

My baby looked amazing. She was sexy, demure, and elegant. Her legs were endless; I didn't say a word. I merely hand my card to a sales girl. Gwen walked over to me wearing a wide smile.

"It's a birthday present. My birthday is next month."

I brushed a curl from her face," No, I already purchased a birthday present for you."

"What is it?"

"Surprise."

"Gwaine…"

"It's not going to work, even in your incredible frock."

Merlin

"I was terribly rude to Gwen when she came to visit me with her wonderful idea. I can't face her. She brought that Blonde, Elena. They had a closeness. It used to be my closeness with her. I acted like my most immature self," Morgana lamented.

"Gwaine invited us. He said she misses us terribly," I encouraged.

I watched Morgana take a tiny sip of tea; she looks pale and lonely. It should be such a happy time for her. "Come with me, Morgana."

"What do I say?"

"Hello to start with. I just hugged her tightly. Percy's going with us. It will be fun."

"It's a date. Morgause is out of town. Can you drive me?"

"I never thought I would date you, but it might be a hot, Morgana," Merlin joked.

"On Friday."

"What's happening on Friday," a sweet voice asked behind us. I should have walked over to Morgana's side of the campus. Arthur didn't informed me about a possible of Mithian visit today. I turned to smile at Mithian. Her smile was warm and genuine. I did my best to include her in my life, but she wasn't Gwen. I didn't go to Yoga with her. I'm trying. Everyone has moved on. She's a very nice person.

"I'm taking Morgana on a date to art exhibition."

"Who is the artists?"

"Gwaine Ragnelle."

"You're going to his exhibition," Mithian asked excitedly.

"He invited us."

She cupped her face with her hands," I need to go. I'm going with you. Arthur will have to join us. I would love for him to photograph our wedding."

Morgana bit her lip; I covered her hand with mine to keep her from laughing," Gwaine doesn't usually photograph weddings."

Mithian looked around," I heard early in his career; he photographed a few wealthy individuals in weddings, portraits and other things to build his contacts."

"You do realize Gwaine is the youngest son of the Duke of Lothian?"

"I know, but he doesn't attend many society parties or events."

Arthur appeared out of thin air, Mithian rushed over to kiss his cheek. He hugged her briefly as he greeted her. Maybe, she is his soul mate. She just invited herself to our date. She wanted Gwaine to do her bidding. She's a female Arthur. They are going to mate.

"We have plans for Friday, darling. We are going to Gwaine Ragnelle's art exhibition on Friday night."

Arthur paled at least three shades of white. Was it the mention of Gwaine's name? Was it the possibility of seeing Gwen? Or was it Mithian dictated plans like Arthur always did to Gwen.

"Why are we going?" Arthur asked.

"I love his work. I want him to work with me to create a beautiful elegant image of our wedding next June."

Arthur liked his lips blankly. This was Arthur fun to enjoy. Arthur was speechless for a moment.

"Arthur, I think it a wonderful idea, we can ride together," Morgana encouraged. "Percy plans to ride with us. Band will be put back together."

Arthur sent us looks of death," Sounds lovely."

Arthur

Shakespeare's Women: A Modern Interpretation, he has a colossal nerve to imagine himself as Shakespeare. He is an amazing wanker. Mithian clung to my arm as we entered a brightly lit gallery. I noticed Elyan chatting with his on and off again girlfriend, Vivian. I remembered now, Vivian's family owns this particular Art gallery. At times, she collaborated with Elyan. I wasn't looking for Gwen. I wanted Mithian to make her request, and we would go to a nice dinner before we retire to bed. I sound like an old man.

Gwaine was a gifted photographer; I hate to give him any credit, but his Witches from Macbeth was vivid, creepy and dark. It gave me chills. Interested in his work, I guided Mithian around, speaking to acquaintances. Then, I spotted her portraits as a dark possessive feeling swirled in my stomach. Guinevere was his Dark Lady; he used Guinevere as his Dark Lady. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of hair. I would know her lips and nose anywhere. Her dress was lacy and transparent. She's standing in a pond. He's selling her to people.

"It's exquisite," Mithian murmured.

We turned to look at another offering of Guinevere. Her white nightgown thing exposed her legs. Her straps were pushed down to reveal a hint of her breasts. Her dark hair fanned her face as she rested on a grassy bank near a pond. Her brown eyes were soft and seductive. A sensual smile spoke to her lover. Rage and jealous filled my mind. I was jealous. I was downright infuriated, and I don't know why. I'm happy with Mithian. We make sense. He's offering her to everyone. He actually titled his soft porn as Muse.

I closed my eyes to compose myself. I had to mask my emotions; I gently guided Mithian to another exhibit until I saw her. Guinevere stood sipping a flute of Champagne with her legs crossed at her ankles. His hand skimmed her waist as he walked by her. Does he have to constantly touch her? My feet urged me to go speak with her.

Her feet wore black heel things with dainty straps around her ankles. Her legs were exposed in a black dress covered with large tasteful yellow sunflowers. Her shoulders were covered in a silky net thing. She looked demure and sexy. Her curls were twisted medium sized sixed ringlets, carefully coiled around her head. Her makeup was artfully applied to her face. Why did Morgana own a fashion and beauty magazine? I actually know these silly terms. She caught a glimpse of me. My heart just ached. What's wrong with me? I love Mithian. I didn't want to spend my life with Guinevere. I hate everything about her exhibits for him. I loathe her dress and outlandish shoes. Everything about her appearance was wrong. I gritted my teeth when he returned to her side; sliding a possessive arm around her tiny waist. He drew her attention from me as she started to gaze adoringly at him. She offered him my gaze.

"Arthur," Mithian whispered. "They are in love. He's in a relationship with his muse. Look at them."

"I can't help, but to stare at them."

"I have to meet him," Mithian breathed breathlessly. Look, Merlin and Morgana just walked over to them. They hugged and kissed his Muse. They know her. You must know her."

"I know her, Mithian."

I want to meet them."

What could I say to her? Mithian, meet my former lover, Guinevere. Guinevere, meet my current lover. Nothing good could come of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen

My eyes tracked him by simple movements of his sable brown hair; his muscular body encased in a black suit with a stiff white shirt. Everyone beamed at his charisma, sexuality, and wit. I am star struck, almost giggling in his presence; Gwaine is in his element tonight. He's mine; he ignored every woman's blatant offer of sensual delights, but he returned to my side. He offered to refresh my drink, tiny plates of delicious food were delivered with gentle strokes along my arms. He attended to all of my needs as he introduced an adoring world to his exhibition. He calmly explained his vision of Shakespeare's women. He left my side to explain and debate a few exhibits. He flirted shamelessly with several silver haired ladies; his hands traced my hip before he sauntered off. He whispered about naughty things that he planned for our weekend. I sipped a flute of champagne when Morgana and Merlin arrived with Percy in tow. My mind searched for prayers when I saw Morgana. Morgana is pregnant. She has a round belly, how is Morgana pregnant? Uther must roll nightly in his crypt! She does have a flair for dramatic actions.

Her wide green eyes stared at me nervously; I had forgotten her lost little girl ways that she attempt to hide from a harsh world. I merely opened my arms to her; I rolled my eyes when she attempts to act cool and unperturbed. It's strange hugging her with a mound between us.

"Was your child planned?"

"No."

"Does Morgause know?"

"After she left me, and before…I took her back. I had a moment with Edwin. I was lonely… he was there."

Wait, Morgause ended their relationship? Why did she walk away from Morgana?

"The makeup heir guy; he's creepy?"

"He's smart and elegant. He's amazing in bed; he calls me daily to check on his child and me. Every day, fresh organic meals arrive at my doorstep. Morgause is cranky, and Edwin is sweetness. It's nice to be accepted as you are. You have that now, isn't nice? The sex was rather passionate and exciting. Gwaine isn't he an exciting passionate lover?"

"This is messy." Why does everyone want to know about Gwaine's prowess in bed? Does he make women think about sex? We should have privacy about something!

"See what happens when you aren't around."

I laughed; Morgana never takes responsibility for her messes. I placed a palm on her swollen belly. Her child moved under my hand. I want Gwaine's child to move around in my body.

"Your baby is amazing, Morgana."

"I know; life is able to live within me. Edwin gives my confidence to be a mother. Morgause grows jealous over everything."

I refrained from making a comment. My gaze shifted to Merlin, but his eyes follow Freya around Gwaine's exhibit. His eyes seemed to memorize her image.

"Her name is Freya; she's utterly lovely. She's available. She works for Gwaine. Would you like to meet her?"

Merlin blushed insanely red as he thinks over meeting Freya. "I don't want to…"

"Later, join us for a late dinner all three of you, no four of you. "

Percy diverted his eyes to Gwaine, "I researched him to ease my concerns. He's a good man, Gwen."

I smiled; Percy is Percy. He believed in security at all times.

"I recognized his goodness, and I love him. You'll love him."

"If he messes up, I have a boat to dump his body in the Channel."

Laughter erupted in our small group; I met Gwaine's eyes with a smile. He winked back in acknowledgment. We spent a few minutes chatting about my comic with Elena; Rugby, morning sickness as an all-day sickness, yoga, and other random things. I knew something was off when Merlin ran a hand over his dark head.

"Gwen." He asked tentatively. "I messed up. I didn't know she was there. She invited herself with him."

"Who is she?"

"Mithian, she invited herself to join us."

"Why?"

"She wants Gwaine to photograph her wedding to Arthur.

I wiped my eyes; I did want to see her ask Gwaine to photograph her wedding to Arthur. No, I don't want to see it. I might laugh. Who goes to art exhibition to ask the artist to photograph their wedding? She has gall. Wait, she is Arthur's soul mate!

"Does she pout?"

"Often."

"They are here."

It was bound to happen sooner or later. We have mutual friends; we have to learn to live together. Gwaine returned to slip arm around my waist; confidently, he shook hands with Percy. Passionately, they debated their favorite football teams, and agreed to meet at a neutral pub to watch a match after Gwaine returned from a work assignment in India for two weeks. Morgana questioned if he would returned before my birthday in August. Gwaine explained that he planned to leave next Monday after his grandmother's birthday party. My insides turned nervous when I thought of another expensive dress. Gwaine squeezed my waist as he murmured in my ear," Don't worry about it. We'll go shopping on Monday afternoon. I need another tie."

I didn't have a chance to respond because a beautiful women dressed in a raspberry satin cocktail dress paired with pearls stood before us. A reluctant looking Arthur followed her cautiously. I smiled friendly as she eyed Gwaine as a dog would a meaty bone

A bright grin on her face, "Gwaine Rangelle, I am a great fan of your work. It's an honor to meet you."

I was about to kick him when I noticed a devilishly glint in his eyes, "It's always pleasure to meet a beautiful woman, especially one with an outstanding eye for art. Your name is my beauty?"

I might vomit, if he kisses her hand. She almost squealed in delight from his attention.

"Mithian, I'm getting married next summer. I would love for you to photograph my wedding."

Gwaine didn't react to her request, "Let's make an appointment to discuss it, at a later time. Ask Eylan for my number. Who is the lucky groom?"

"I am, "Arthur muttered under his breath.

Gwaine tightened his hold on my waist," Arthur Pendragon," Gwaine said gallantly," Welcome to my exhibit."

"Arthur," I greeted with a smile.

"Guinevere."

We stood for a minute as squeaky wheels started to turn in Mithian's head. She turned her brown gaze upon me. I grinned back at her.

"So, you're Gwaine's muse, Guinevere."

"Just call me Gwen, he calls me his muse," I looked up to see at Gwaine. Our eyes locked for a brief moment.

"She is my muse, inspiration, and everything. We were childhood friends."

"Oh," Mithian mused. "Love is wonderful."

"It changes you," I informed her happily. A waiter glided past; I took another flute of champagne.

Mithian dominated Gwaine's attention. He showered her with flowery words, and she beamed at his attention. Arthur needs to work on his dating skills because Mithian soaked in every word like a dry sponge. She urged Gwaine to explain each exhibit to her, leaving us to watch in dumbfoundness.

"His flirting with my fiancée doesn't bother you, Guinevere."

"No, just like you sending me flowers when you have a fiancée is inappropriate, turnabout is fair play. How are you, Arthur? You seem well."

"I'm lovely, Guinevere. When did you stop wearing clothing? You're barely dressed in those portraits ", Arthur drawled lowly.

Morgana paled; Percy shook his head; and Merlin looked disgusted.

"Well, I was in a costume. I froze in a pond. My boyfriend staged everything. I posed for love. My father is … dead."

What am I doing? I don't have to explain my choices to Arthur Uther Pendragon. Why am I explaining to him? He infuriates with me.1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. I am calm. I'm drifting in a sea of green water. A bright sun beamed down on my face. I am in my happy place.

"Were you saying something, Guinevere," Arthur asked.

Is he amused by this? This is funny to him? He doesn't deserve calm!

"I love this dress! Who the hell are you to question me? Those days are… over. You chose to make them…. over. You aren't allowed to ….question me. Especially… not tonight; this night belongs to Gwaine. Don't cross me… Arthur."

"I didn't mean to imply anything. You fight his battles for him?"

"I'm happy for you. I wish you a lifetime of happiness. Please do the same for me. Have you forgotten a rather violent Rugby match… you went home with three cracked ribs, courtesy of Gwaine. He can handle you. I can handle you," I retorted. "I rather fight his battles than deal with your pouty arse."

Arthur's blue eyes lit with fire at my words. It was a rush of confidence in my brain. How dare he attack my relationship? Arthur didn't have a chance to respond when a tender hand touched my shoulder; I turned to stare at Lady Eleanor, Gwaine's grandmother.

"Lady Eleanor, how are you?"

I kissed both of her cheeks warmly. Her deep brown eyes roamed over me.

"You are such a lovely girl. I'm proud of my lad. He just needs to put a ring on it, and give me a great grandchild, a girl. Enough penises in my family."

I didn't know how to answer his grandmother. Merlin had the nerve to laugh at her. She smiled in his direction with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I like blue eyes. Do you have a grandfather? "

"No, an uncle," Merlin teased. I watched Lady Eleanor offer Merlin her arm. They walked around surround by laughter. She is incorrigible.

"Percy and Morgana, it was lovely seeing you."

I turned to stare into Arthur's handsome face. His features were almost angelic. He was so adored at one point of my life," I hate to say this, but we have unfinished business, Arthur."

"We are finished."

"Then, act like it." I turned to walk away on my heels.

Arthur

I watched her stomp away in a simmering fury; I felt oddly lonely when she walked away. I can still excite emotion in her. My hand rose to quiet Morgana and Percy.

"Morgana, use a secure account not openly connected to Pendragon Industries to acquire the Dark Lady portraits."

Morgan arched a dark eyebrow, "You mean the portraits of Gwen."

"Acquire them, along with the Witches and Tatiana exhibits."

"Well, The Muse is not for sale. Didn't you read the guide?"

"Purchase, what you can."

"Did you just hear Gwen? Do you listen to yourself?"

"I am to take advice from a woman pregnant by her man on the side while she has a torrid relationship with a woman? Neither of us, dear sister, are perfect. We are deeply flawed. Wolves could have raised us better than Father. We do what we can to survive. Purchase them."

Morgana gave a slight shake of her head before she walked away in Vivian's direction. I didn't want that half-dressed portrait of Guinevere with her seductive eyes. People shouldn't have to see it in the open. He just want everyone to look at his sexy beautiful girl posed as a siren. Then, look at her… you can't have her. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I don't know why. I need to protect her virtue.

Gwen

Arthur's paramour chatted up Gwaine. I located Elena and Lancelot discussing her three exhibits of Ophelia. Ophelia accidently falling into a pond. Ophelia almost drowning with her eyes closed, and Ophelia climbing to safety.

"A Woman Studies program purchased Ophelia crawling out of danger. I'm going to hang in a University in the United States of America. I just can't remember which one. My father… bought me floating in water! First time, my lips didn't move. He's proud of me," she gushed.

Her excitement was contagious. I'm proud of Elena and Gwaine.

Lancelot kissed my cheek," she's drunk. She'll drink more for dinner. Prepare yourself."

I nodded with a tiny grimace. Oh dear lord. Drink Elena with Merlin, Morgana, and Percy paired with Gwaine can it get better? I chose to roam around a bit longer until I faced Gwaine's family. They were warm with hugs and polite cheek kisses. They reminded me about Granny's birthday party next weekend. I walked on my endless odyssey until I found my brother chatting intensely with Vivian. Her pretty face twisted with avoidance. I decided to keep walking; I'll check with them later.

His hands circled my waist," I missed you," I admitted. His eyes softened when he eyes flicked across my face, "My night was easy when I thought of you waiting for me. Are you hungry? A very quick dinner. Then… we go home, just the two of us until Monday."

His large hand cupped my cheek; we stood silently in a brief moment to reconnect our souls. I enjoyed our sense of calm.

"Are you going to photograph her wedding?"

"Is Hell cold? I am going to listen to her, and then, I will suggest an outlandish amount to photograph her wedding. Then, we are free of them."

"Okay," I whispered into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gwen_

I am hungry. In the darkness, I can't see my robe, but Gwaine's hoodie was tossed carelessly on a nearby chair. Crawling from our bed, I grabbed his hoodie and slipped it around my nude body. Why didn't I put on a nightgown? We climbed into a hot shower after dinner; afterwards, I dropped a towel on the floor. I climbed into a warm bed, snuggling with Gwaine

A nagging hungry pain annoyed me, but I had decided to ignore it until I rolled over my hand found an empty spot beside me. In the darkness, I shuffled along; feeling on walls to guide me, I finally made it to the kitchen in my search for Gwaine. Yawning, I realize that I'm thirsty along with starving. Cool tile made me jump as I hurried to a running fridge. Cool air felt good on my skin. Thirstily, I gulped down a bottle of water.

"Gwen."

"My empty stomach woke me. Why are you up?"

"Heavy things on my mind."

His Art exhibition was an outstanding success. He was young, healthy, handsome, and rich. He lived his dreams. What could trouble him?"

"What's troubling you?"

Gwaine shifted his shoulders wearily," I wonder about Mithian and Arthur."

I thought sleepiness clogged my hearing. Gwaine was restless over Arthur and Mithian?

"Why are you restless over them?"

Gwaine appeared so tired in the moonlight. He wiped a hand over his face; he released a heavy sigh.

"She acted like she didn't have a clue about you. You were his girlfriend for five years, five very long years in my book. She asked me if you were Arthur's former girlfriend, like I didn't know. It was a strange conversation. You were photographed with him numerous times. You held his hand at Uther's services. She acted like she was unaware, almost ignorant to your existence. It doesn't fit the puzzle."

"I've never met her. Perhaps, Arthur knew her."

"He knew her, or he knew of her. I'm part of that circle when I chose to play nice. I've seen her before."

"It's 3 AM, Arthur and Mithian can wait. Let's go back to sleep. Time for bed."

Gwaine's brown eyes switched from pensive to smoldering instantly at the mention of bed. As lithe as a panther eyeing prey; Gwaine moved in my direction. His eyes roamed over my bare legs as he walked around me, circling methodically.

"I never thought a hoodie could be sexy. Licking my lips, he moved behind me and unzipped his hoodie, pushing it down my arms, revealing my nude body.

"Gwaine," I warned. I felt his hot breath against my neck. Strong hands massaged my nipples. I closed my eyes tightly to suppress a whimper. His foot kicked my legs open; shifting my balance, I reached forward with my hands to grab the table for support, can't trust my legs. I'm wet and hot, ready for him. Gwaine lifted me onto a table. His fingers teased my legs and thighs before he heads dipped between my parted thighs. My hands reached for his silky hair as his tongue explored my hot flesh. I scooted closed to his mouth, urging on his attention. Pleasure erupted along my nerves, a fine sheen of sweat coated my limbs. I yanked on his hair as he pushed me over the edge. I heard him chuckle as he kissed my inner thighs. He didn't wait for me to catch my breath; he slide quickly over my body; without hesitation, he pounded deeply inside of me. I pressed my nails roughly into his muscular shoulders. His large hand caressed my ass.

"Gwen, my beautiful girl, I love you. Our souls belong together," Gwaine grits through his teeth. "I'll never hurt you. Gwen baby, I need you."

His fingers pinched my nipples hard. I shook with pleasure as my channel tingled. My skin dampened as I pushed against him, urging him deeper. My center clenched hard on his penis.

"More, harder, please," I begged.

"More, who?"

"More, Gwaine."

"Say my name; I live to hear my name from your lips."

Tears of desire flowed from my eyes. "More, Gwaine, please, just you always… just you." Panting, I climaxed loudly and as he squeezed my breasts, flicking my nipples. His fingers clamped on my thighs as he erupted in me, grunting in my ear.

Gwaine held me to his chest as my legs go limp. Carefully, we slumped against our breakfast table. Serenity filled my body. He gently caressed my face. He kissed my eyes, "Time to go back to bed."

"I need to give the table a good cleaning in the morning."

"Tuesday morning, we're spending the weekend in bed."

"You meant that," I asked drowsily. "Monday isn't the weekend."

"Absolutely, Monday is a shopping day."

xXx

I pulled a sheet over my nude body when Gwaine arrived with tea and fried bread. I pushed hair out of my eyes when he placed his tray on a dresser near our bed. He tucked my sheet tighter around my body. He actually plumped my pillows; afterwards, he set his table over my hips. He didn't say a word; he started reading a morning paper.

"Where's the sausage, beans, tomatoes, and eggs, darling?"

Gwaine shook his paper," Burnt and in a rubbish tin. It's extremely difficult to ruin bread."

"You cared enough to try; I appreciate you for your actions."

I noticed his stance tightening next to me; he closed his newspaper, and tossed it on the floor. He slumped in bed, moving closer to me.

"What's in the paper?"

"Nothing important that can't be handled on Tuesday."

"Why Tuesday?"

"No work until Tuesday- I told you last night on the table. I wanted quality time with you. I spent weeks preparing for my exhibition. I'm free for a few days. Granny's party… then, I'm off to India for two weeks. I need time with you… I'm just pissed. I don't… want people… pestering us."

"What's in the paper?"

"It's a picture of us with a few snarky comments about you taming me. Someone did their research. I'm annoyed with them, not us. I don't like people prying into my life."

"Well, you can worry about it on Tuesday. After I eat my breakfast, I'm taking a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"Best invitation ever."

Gwaine

I listened to Gwen's even breathing and steady heartbeat as she slept on my chest. Mindlessly, I traced her spine; she doesn't stir in her sleep. Images of our shower flashed in my mind; Gwen dropping to her knees to take me in my mouth until I had to grip a tiled wall for support. The feel of her body as we made love with warm water streaming over us. The complete and utter ecstasy of releasing myself inside of her. These feelings of love and happiness eased my soul. How I thank God for her daily. Why should I care about Arthur or Mithian? Arthur walked away; he opened the door for me with his carelessness. Mithian is spoiled, and wants her own way. What does that have to do with us? Why should I care? I want to protect Gwen from harm. They can cause us harm. I won't allow it. Nothing can ever come between us.

Gwen moved slightly in my arms; skin to skin contact is amazing. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Gwaine."

"Yes, Love."

"I'm hungry."

I brushed hair from her face," It's past noon, almost three. I'll order pizza for a late lunch.

It takes a moment for her to push sleep away. She rolled off my chest to snuggle deeply into my side.

"This is a wonderful idea. Just time to talk and make love. Deepen our bond."

"Our bond grows deep each passing minute."

"I know; I love you more each day."

Her fingers touched my beard; her eyes are tender and sincere. She offered me unconditional love.

"I love you, Gwen. I want to protect you from everything. I need you to stay with Eylan while I'm gone."

"I'm a big girl."

"You're a rather small girl in a huge city. I'm thousands of miles away. London is a huge city. You're going to Elyan's until I return."

"I'm not going to ruin this moment by arguing."

"You weren't going to win."

"Where's my lunch?"

Gwen

Flat on my stomach with my ankles crossed behind my back, I watched Gwaine pace around our bedroom. Lucky for me, I located a clean oversized T-shirt to cover my body. Resting my chin on my hands, I searched for words to clear his mind, or just reassure him to let it go. It was a rather lovely view; seeing his muscles flex and move as he paced along his path of pondering.

What should I say? I care for Arthur because he was my first love. He introduced me to caring and giving to another person. He also taught me about love, but his love came with conditions. Should I say darling Gwaine, you taught me about unconditional love and acceptance of my faults. You're a steady stream of encouragement and understanding. I feel cared for and protected in your presence. I feel alive with you. Maybe, my words will overwhelm you? So much emotion.

Don't trouble your soul over Arthur. He doesn't love me any longer. How could he? He ended our relationship in a public restaurant. He wanted me to sign a confidentiality agreement. He attempted to buy me off. No, he doesn't love me. I will never; ever believe Arthur continues to love me. It's merely his ego.

"Yoga," Gwaine inquired. You're twisted like a pretzel.

"It makes you flexible."

Our bed dipped from his weight; I scooted into his arms until I wrapped myself around him. I rested my head on his shoulder. His warm hands on my back, stroking ever so lightly.

"I desired you when you dated Arthur. I wanted you to love me," he admitted ruefully. "Now, you're my girlfriend. He lurks around, waiting for something."

"I do love you so very much," I reassured him. I pressed a small kiss on his collarbone.

"My happiness comes from his misery."

"He created misery," I countered. "He changed everything with his actions. Out of a fire of pain and agony, a very beautiful relationship emerged. Don't you want this?"

"More than you know, I mean it, Gwen. I want to marry you with a house full of floppy top children. Our children will have beautiful hair. I want to see you in sixty years as my wife with an oxygen tank."

"You'll have false teeth. You have to eat prunes and applesauce."

"We can laugh at memories."

"Are we writing cards, Gwaine?"

"I want that perfect life with you. I expect flaws, disagreements, but so much happiness."

"Then, let it go. Snap her silly pictures of her wedding. Let it go."

Gwaine flinched in distaste," I am not photographing Mithian and Arthur's wedding. Hell to the no as they say in the States. I'm going to think of an outrageous fee to shock her like I said after the exhibition. Then, she will hire someone else."

"Happiness is the best way to silence doubters."

He kissed the corner of my mouth," We were on the cover of the gossip section. "You tamed me."

"So, you're a horse?"

"More like a stallion. Would you like a riding lesson?"

I brushed hair from his eyes," After Tea."

"You're hungry again?"

"Yes!"

Gwaine

Her hair is slightly damped from her morning shower. I laid dozing in bed; listening to her hum in her shower, brush her teeth, agonize over her freckles, and fret about styling her hair. I said nothing when she pulled one of my older shirts from the closet, and slipped it over her body. She checked to see, if I was awake. I didn't move; she rubbed a fragrant lotion over her legs.

Gwen needed a few moments of alone time. I needed to rest. It's only Sunday, and I'm exhausted. Entire day of sex is draining. I loved out chats; maybe, I just wanted to hold her and talk about things. Making love to her is amazing. I force myself out of bed, and into a hot shower. We can watch movies today with a few long naps. Warm water eased my tight muscles. This is good. Stepping out of my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist. I left water everywhere. I'll get it later. I brushed my teeth. I stared at my reflection for a moment. I don't look tired. It's not from the sex. When we aren't talking, making love, or sleeping, I dwell on Arthur and his motives. He's going to ruin my relationship with Gwen because I'm helping him live in my mind. Let go like Elsa said. We'll go out for brunch.

I walked towards the kitchen to ask about brunch; all thoughts are forgotten when I see her. She forgot to button my shirt completely; I saw a glimpse of her satiny smooth breasts. The hem of my shirt skim her firm thighs. We can eat later. I'm not that tired. I don't say a word; I merely pick her up, and return to bed.

Near our bed, I place her on my feet. She offered me a sweet grin. Quickly my fingers unbuttoned annoyingly small buttons until she reached up to help me. I swallowed a smile; I pushed my shirt from her shoulders. Carefully, I nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. Her arms encircle my head. I rubbed my hands down her back cupping her bottom, squeezing and kneading until she grasped. Dropping to my knees, I sucked a hard nipple in my mouth, teasing and nibbling on it as she moaned in delight. My legs pulling and rub her other nipple.

My fingers slipped over her center; she was surprisingly moist and hot, ready for me.

"Baby, you're ready," I murmured into my tummy.

"Always ready for you. I really ready in the last 24 hours," She giggled.

My tongue circled her navel causing her to wriggle. My fingers tracing her hot center until she grasped my hair, a steady stream of whimpers left her mouth. Sweat created a fine sheen on her skin. I pressed one last kiss on her stomach.

"Baby, do you remember you promise last night?"

She look at me with half closed eyes," What promise?"

"You were going to ride me?"

"You want me on top?"

"We could phrase it better?"

Gwen pushed me back towards the bed; I rose on my heels when it scraped my back. I didn't reply; I merely climbed on the bed and reached for her. She slapped my arms away with a devious grin. She didn't say a word when she straddled my waist; gently gliding her center across my penis.

"I can tease too, Gwaine. She leaned over to lick my collarbone; reaching under her, I teased her breast as she nipped my neck. My eyes were closed when she reached down, and slow sank on my penis. I sucked air deep into my lungs as I felt her hot tight wetness surrounding me. She slowly started writing on me with her hands resting on my shoulders. I rained kisses along her arms as she set a steady rhythmed. She grinned down at me with passion in her eyes.

'You like this, Baby," she asked breathless.

"More," I begged when everything was hot, pleasurable. I wanted more from her. I reached down to cup her bottom to increase her speed.

"I need more, I love you, Gwen."

"I love you too," she moaned as I thrust up into her waiting body, her movements were erratic and quick. Everything was white under my eyelids. I couldn't take it anymore. Holding her tight, I rolled Gwen to her back. I started a fast, deep pace. I tunneled deeply into her waiting body. I swallowed her Monas with a deep kiss, wrapping my arms around her tightly. Gwen broke our kiss to gaps loudly in my ears. I knew she climaxed from her shudders, I brought her mouth back to mine with a hard kiss; holding her thighs, and I released myself into her body. I sank into her hot embrace for a moment. I shifted my body until Gwen laid in my arms. I listened to her harsh breath.

"That was better than brunch."

"I'm hungry, Gwaine."

"You're always hungry."

We can take shower, and go eat, Gwaine."

"Gwen, shower together or alone?"

"Together to save time; since, we are dirty again."

"Love?"

"Yes, Gwaine?"

"Let's watch movies when we get back. Baby, I love the passion between us. I'm tired."

"Tired out at 31," she joked.

"Perhaps."

"It was your idea."

"A great one, but I'm tired."

"Vitamins?"


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana

I blame Morgause for my current living situation; she packed my bags after our relationship grew too difficult, her words, not mine. Uther was a walk in a tropical island without humidity. We had screaming matches after my fathermare died. I wanted it all- she had to reflect and think. Uther burns in hell; she leaves me because our relationship is too challenging. I returned with my tail between my legs, right into Arthur's loving arms and his new Stepford wife; actually, I'm insulting Steprford Wives by bullying her in my mind. She's too perfect, right down to her teeth. She has common interests with Arthur. Both are entitled as hell. She's in my house. She's redecorating my mother's house. My mother loved our home. Gwen never attempted to change anything. She learned about my mother through her decorations, not Mithian. Goodness, Arthur fucked himself without lube.

Here I sit with my darling brother and his future wife as I attempt to eat my breakfast. Actually, I'm devouring my English breakfast, and I want more. My son is a greedy boy. I watched Arthur toss away a newspaper in disgust. When did he start reading a paper at the table? Bad American habit of his. He tossed it away from him as if it seared his hand. Between bites, I looked over to read what perturbed my brother so deeply.

It was a rather large photograph of Gwen and Gwaine leaving his art exhibition with Tamed written across it in huge white letters. I didn't bother to read it. So, they alleged Gwen tamed Gwaine's playboy ways. No, he changed himself to win her heart. No, he was a great person. My brother is a great person, and he deserved Gwen until his colossal fuckup. His fuckup ruined several of our lives. It ruined his life. Arthur will ruin Mithian's life. It complicated my life. Gwen is happy as a clam. Go figure. Happiness is life without a Pendragon.

"It is rather odd about Gwen, isn't it," Mithian remarked. "She certainly dates wealthy men. First, Arthur. She is currently dating Gwaine. She survived her breakup."

The wench delicately sipped a cup of steaming tea. She projected such a ladylike demeanor. What a bitch with pearls? Sweet old ladies wearing pearls at 9 in the morning. Fake shrew! She's an insult to sluts across a vastly globe world. I need to call Arthur names. Dumb ass is always good from That Seventies Show! He is a dumb ass! He can't even locate a hole in soaking wet paper bag! Will my baby curse? You aren't supposed to be mean when you are with child. Screw Morgause too! You should be nice to people, Morgana.

"Actually, Gwen's father was friends with Gwaine's father. They knew each other for years. Gwaine taught Gwen how to ride a bike with Eylan. They played tag together. So many pictures of Gwen, Gwaine, and Eylan playing on Gwaine's father estate, or in Notting Hill.

I enjoyed a flicker of emotion across Arthurs face. I decided to continue my little story.

"Gwen benefited from Uther being an arse in a horrible way. She lost her father; Tom was a good father. Our dear father was tipsy; he accidentally killed Gwen's father. Quite hush hush; she didn't know I was a Pendragon. I used Mother's last name to escape scrutiny. Isn't that right Arthur," I challenged.

Arthur viewed Mithian with cold blue eyes, emotionless. Oh, someone dared to speak ill of Guinevere in his presence.

"Guinevere is a lovely, caring, smart sweet girl. I pursued her relentlessly after Morgana brought her home for a holiday. She was unique, unspoiled and vulnerable. I loved her deeply. I will always care for her. You will not speak another ill word about her, Mithian. You will not speak of her again. I don't want you to speak her name in my presence. I will not hear about her relationship with Gwaine at my breakfast's table. Not in my home."

Mithian paled a few shades under her perfectly applied foundation. Did she really expect Arthur to stop loving Gwen? Poor Mithian, she underestimated Gwen's hold on Arthur's heart.

"Arthur, I didn't mean any offence to Gwen. It's just odd that she was able to find another wealthy man."

"Gwaine took advantage of her despair. He crept like a snake into her life. She would have said no, if she thought clearly."

An odd emotion flashed across Mithian's face," So, you believe Gwen isn't in love with Gwaine, Arthur?"

"It's lust, Mithian. Sooner or later, he will tired of her. Look at them, he constantly touches her."

I swallowed a huge mouthful of food. I had manners until I became pregnant. I had heard enough of Arthur's delusional babble and Nosey Nancy ideas about Gwen.

"Gwaine touches Gwen because they have a healthy sex life. He touches her to show everyone that Gwen is his woman, downright primal. He's been in love with her since she was a teenager. Arthur, you trampled on Gwaine's dream. They were friends. Now, they are lovers. Arthur, you were Gwen's first love. Her first lover. She was your first love. That's a hard connection to break unless someone spectacular enters your life. Then, you can move on to another love."

Mithian ruffled her feathers like a swan, proudly. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Gwaine makes Gwen sparkle… she moved on. Don't worry about Gwen and Gwaine."

I spoke her name in his presence. I did resist the urge to scream Gwen, over and over again.

Granny

I don't have an immediate preference for any of these people except my family. This birthday party was not my idea. I requested a cake and dinner at my home with my family. How many times can I think "my." My foolish son along with his equally foolish wife created a spectacle. Of course my son ignored my request. People smiled at me, but they are really reflect on my age. Will the old girl make it to 91? I thought that she was already dead. She must have had a ton of work done. Nothing plastic about me. No, I don't smoke. I rarely intake alcohol. I exercise daily. I eat well. Staying alive is a great job, and sometime, I don't enjoy working so hard to keep death away. Tonight, I could inhale cyanide. My feet are achy.

My eyes diverted to my favorite grandson. I love all of them, but Gwaine has my spirit. He didn't join his father and brothers in banking. He loathed the idea of a daily suit and tie. He followed his dreams. They took him around the world. He's saving animals, conserving resources, and using his imagination. I stared at him; he's a different man. Love has changed my boy. His grandfather was twenty years my senior. A crusty old bachelor until I wrapped him around my fingers with a dazzling charm paired with good sex. Romance, we spoke for hours. He was fascinating. Overnight, we were in love. It was quite a scandal. His brother's wife planned for her son to become the next Duke. I fixed my husband's heir problem rather quickly.

I noticed Gwaine's hand resting comfortably on Gwen's hip. Occasionally, I caught a loving look between them. She was rather darling in a dress decorated with huge red poppies paired with delicate black heels. I did need to speak to my boy about resting his hand on her bum.

I smiled kindly at well-wishers as I strolled over to my grandson.

"Gwaine," I crooned.

"Yes, Granny," he responded lovingly.

"I think I need a spin on the dance floor. They're playing our song.

I pressed a kiss to Gwen's cheek before he led me to the dance floor.

People had the nerve to mist over their eyes. This is a business conversation. Gwaine is my last hope. I want a granddaughter. He has to have a few X's in him.

"Gwaine."

"Granny."

"When are you going to stop sampling the milk for free?"

"What?"

What they doesn't use cute saying to refer to sex any longer?

"When is Gwen going to change her last name to ours?"

"I suppose we should date for a year."

"Rubbish, I dated your grandfather for two months before our engagement. He courted me, not dated. Court her, not date her. We married four months after our engagement. Your father was born nine months after our wedding. He enjoyed sipping my milk… he put a ring on it."

Gwaine stilled in my arms. I do enjoy shocking them.

"People wait now."

"We aren't people; we set standards, we don't follow them. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you speak of a future?"

"Yes."

"You talk?"

"Yes."

"The sex is obviously above average. You can't keep your hands off of Gwen."

"Granny!"

Carefully, I slipped a family ring from one of my winkled rings. I dropped in his pocket.

"My birthday gift from you is love. Ask her. Don't wait for a perfect time. Love is not perfect."

"Granny…"

"Love isn't made for doubts and pauses."

"I love you, Granny."

"I love you. Don't lose that ring."

"I understand."

Our music stopped, and ever the gentlemen Gwaine bowed as he kissed my hand. I watched my grandsons happy in life and love with their partners.

"Lady Eleanor," a voice rumbled behind me.

I turned to gaze at Merlin and a rather lovely older man.

"Good evening, Merlin," I responded into his smiling face.

"This is my Uncle Gaius. He's not married. "

I laughed when Gaius flushed bright red.

"Well, come not married Uncle, I require a drink."

Gwaine

This is rather awful. I can't stop holding Gwen tightly to my chest. I pressed another soft kiss on her swollen lips. I shouldn't have kissed her so passionately. I pressed my forehead to Gwen's.

"I'll text, email, and Skype daily. Don't stay up waiting for a call. I'll call when you're awake. "

"I can stay up," Gwen protested.

"Listen to my words, I'll miss you. I love you. I can't believe that I'm leaving for 14 days."

"It will go quick," Gwen consoled. "I love you too."

I gave her one last kiss before I left my heart in Elyan's flat. Maybe, I should go back inside and propose. Maybe, my grandmother is right. Why does love have to wait? Maybe, if she was my wife, leaving wouldn't be so hard?

Merlin

Freya is so pretty, and she laughed at my joke. It was a stupid joke. Morgana rolled her eyes, and her son delivered a sharp kick for being mean. He's on my side. I have a brilliant idea… a party. She can come to my house; it won't be creepy. Gwen and her friends will join us. Some of my friends will come. We can eat and dance. I have to send it tonight. Gwen's birthday party is in a fortnight. This weekend. I'll use an online invite thing.

I researched a site on the web; I made an invitation. It's free. It was so easy; the program will use my email list. Yes, I am a nerd-I asked for email, not her number. She did give me an odd look. I should have asked for her number. I selected people from my contact list with a few little checks. I checked Arthur and Mithian to delete them. I can't have Arthur there. He will ruin everything. I clicked on Morgause as well. Everything looked perfect. I pressed invite to send my invite.

Gwen and Elyan

"Merlin invited to his house for a party on Saturday, Gwen."

"I know. He sent me a text about his party. He wants to spend time with Freya. We're going to help with food and music, possibly decorations. Arthur isn't invited," Gwen responded.

"I'll click accept," I mused happily. "Freya is sweet. I'll invite Viv."

Morgana

A party at Merlin's house. Lovely food for my little darling. I'll invite Edwin.

Morgause

A party at Merlin's? I would say no, but I need to speak with Morgana without that man lurking about.

Percy

Party, I'll be there.

Leon

I don't have any other plans.

Gwaine

I'm gone. Merlin is hosting a party. I'll crack Pendragons' ribs again, if he bothers Gwen.

Freya, Sophia, and Nimueh

"That bloke invited me to a party. He is interested," Freya babbled. "Care to come with?"

Arthur and Mithian

"Damn Merlin, he sent me two invites to his party on Saturday night. I hate junk mail."

"Are you going," Mithian asked.

"We're going. He's my best friend."

"Who else is going?"

"I don't have a copy of the guest list."

Mithian smiled at me brightly.

Elena and Lancelot

"You are actually reading your email," I screamed at my stupid husband.

Lancelot gave a brief shrug of his shoulder," We have to wait two minutes. Merlin invited us to a party."

"I might be pregnant. You want to go to a party."

"Food?"

"Shut up, Lancelot. I hear you mumbling."

I walked back into a bathroom. I didn't really want to touch it. I peed on a stick. Damn, it's pink.

"We need a bigger place to live, Lancelot."


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur

I'm a poor fiancé to Mithian; what can I say to her? I do love Mithian. Guinevere has a tight hold on my soul. I want it gone from my life. I don't even like this new and less improved version of Guinevere. I placed a portrait of my scantily clad former girlfriend on a wall in my home. A home that I plan to share with Mithian, my family home. I can't share her with anyone. He has her. She lives in his home. She eats his food. He purchases her clothing; she can't afford her dress from his exhibition. I have no choice about her sexual life. Gwen with her legs exposed; she couldn't hang in a potato crisps eating nitwit's home. I remember the first time that I saw her eyes gleam over in passion.

 _Ping, ping, ping, and ping bounced around a bedroom with vanishing moonlight as my fingers removed endless bobby pins from her hair. A sharp intake of breath frozen my lungs; dark brown wavy hair draped her shoulders like a dark curtain. Large fingers skimmed along the bodice of a lavender dress. My fingers slowly traced her collar bone leaving heat and desire. My lips parted to release a silent moan before a searing tongue traced the rim of Gwen's ear. Hot breath tingle on her skin; my large hands cupped her swelling breasts._

 _"_ _Guinevere, our hike isn't completely off the table." MY hand dipped into the bodice of a lacey dress; reaching deeper into her bra, flicking hardening nipples until they grew taut under my touch. Gwen's head pushed into my heart chest as pleasure tingled in along nerves, awakening new desires and wants. "I purchased a pair of boots and hiking gear for you," I whispered huskily in her ear. "Tell me what you want. Staying with me forever… or taking it slowly and cautious, baby steps."_

 _Gwen's foot wrapped around her lower leg for balance; hazy hot thoughts of Gwen climbing over my naked body floated in my mind._

 _"_ _I want you," I admitted honestly._

 _"_ _Don't stop," Arthur."_

 _My teeth nipped a dainty earlobe. Moments later, soft kisses rained down her shoulders as I dragged zipper slowly down her dress. Her skin was warm; I paused for a brief moment to run a hot tongue along Gwen's spine._

 _Small grasp and moans escaped my lips as desire begun a slow twist around my body. Soft fabric tangle around on the floor as her dress came to rest on her feet. Released from their confines, Gwen's breasts grew tighter and sensitive. A thumb ran along the edge of her lace panties before I tore them from her hips._

 _Gwen was about to protest about the destruction of her favorite panties when I scooped her into my arms, carrying her to a waiting bed. Gently like she was a piece of glass, I laid Guinevere on my bed. Our eyes never broke contact as I removed my clothing. I parted her legs; her eyes sparkled with desire. The bed dipped as my large hard body lowered over Guinevere's. Kisses rained over her face, soft caresses over her thighs and stomach. Her feet rubbing along the crinkly hair on my legs. A sensitive aching hardness pushing into her stomach. Shyly, her tongue tasted beads of sweat dotting my chest. My hands roamed along the slick slopes of her bent legs, the curve of her hip, and warm center of her body._

 _Her breath caught when a finger touch her center, stroking and flicking a harden nub until she began to arch into my hand. Sheets clung to my damp skin, I tugged a hard nipple into the moist cavern of my mouth. I nipped her sensitive nipple as her head shook the pillow. I wanted to scream my pleasure and desire using words, but nothing left my lips except groans, moans, and grunts. Instinctively, Gwen's body arch into my hands, thighs, and mouth. Tender fingers traced her nipples dampened from my mouth, increasing a pleasurable tenderness in her pouty nipples._

 _Her eyes opened in surprise when I roughly yanked her legs wide; my body moving down mine until my head was buried deep between Gwen's legs. My upper body arched when my tongue licked her furiously with hard strokes. Leaning up on her elbows, Gwen reached for my blond hair as something hot, new and pleasurable formed from my licking and nibbling in her center. She screamed in ecstasy as waves and waves of pleasure floated through her damp body. My hands held her trembling bottom as I continued a sensual assault._

 _A damp sheet clung to my buttocks; I lowered my hips into her dripping center. I knew my body was heavy over hers; cupping her face, my hard lips caught Gwen's mouth in a tender kiss; I was at her hot center, probing for entrance. With slow measure strokes, I pressed into her tight body, a soft caresses on Gwen's cheek when she moaned in pain._

 _"_ _Relax, my love," I urged._

 _She rested her hands on my shoulders, she spread her legs wider to grant me more access. My hands on her thighs, steadying Gwen when I plunged deeply into her, breaking Gwen's hymen. I moved deeply into her tight channel. Hot tears spilt from Gwen's eyes. I kissed her tears away as I held our bodies closely together. Reaching down, I wrapped her legs around my waist._

 _""_ _Guinevere, are you okay?"_

 _She smiled weakly at me," This is much better than a hike."_

 _"_ _Does it still hurt?"_

 _"_ _It's fading away slowly."_

 _"_ _What do you feel?"_

 _"_ _You're filling me completely…so solid, hard…. deep inside of me. I'm confused over the pain and pleasure."_

 _"_ _You feel amazing, Gwen."_

 _My slight moves created pleasure and ecstasy as she closed her eyes and pulled on damp sheets. She arched into my pelvis slightly._

 _"_ _I can feel you, Arthur."_

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Arthur, show me."_

 _"_ _Are you ready?"_

 _"_ _I want you to make me, yours and only yours."_

 _My lips crushed her mouth as I started plunging rhythmically into her sheath. Long, languid strokes force groans from my body as flicks of desire made my mind focused on being hard and deep inside her. Gradually, my thrust grew deeper and harder, she arched into the driving force of my lower body. The bed shook from my deep thrusts, her breast bounced slightly. My hands dug into her slick thighs. Looking into her eyes, I noticed passion deepened in her brown eyes; her breath grew ragged. My penis relentlessly pounded deeper into Guinevere as she clung to me, wanting nothing, but my touch. She offered me her neck pushing away damp hair from her shoulder._

 _She gasped loudly when my teeth sucked roughly on her neck. Guttural loud groans filled the room as I left my mark. My tongue licked away tiny droplets of sweat. I plundered her channel until I saw nothing but white light in my eyes from pleasure. Holding her buttocks, I surged into Gwen one last time, emptying my hot essence deep into her body._

 _I lowered us to the bed, and rolled over until she laid on my chest, shaking. I brushed hair from her face as our breathing slowed, our legs entangled._

 _"_ _Are you okay, Guinevere?"_

 _"_ _I love you, Arthur. I'm glad you were my first lover."_

 _"_ _I have never loved another. You're the first one to capture my heart. I'm your only lover, just me always."_

 _"_ _Just you," she promised. "I'm tired."_

 _"_ _Rest."_

 _I pulled her closer; stroking her hair until she drifted to sleep._

"Arthur," Mithian called.

My skin was flushed, and my penis was so hard that I ached. He might have you in his bed, Guinevere. I was your first lover, and he can't change our history. You promised that I would be your only lover. That promise didn't last, Guinevere. I lost my control that fateful morning. We were supposed to go hiking. She was so young. Maybe, I should have slowed my lovemaking.

"Arthur," Mithian called louder.

I supposed she needs something. I lifted a remote control, flicking a switch a dark cover encased Guinevere's picture. I dropped it on my desk as I walked away…what am I doing? I don't have any answers. I'm worse than my father. I quickly typed a code to lock my study. I'm going mad.

Mithian gave me a sweet smile; I didn't say a word in response. I yanked her into my arms.

Mithian

Arthur pushed damp hair from my forehead. He dropped a kiss near the corner of my mouth. My pulse raced from his lovemaking. His passion was boundless tonight. I savored being in his arms. His heart tapped rhythmically.

I love him so much. I doubt his passion with Gwen can compare with ours. Everything is perfect with us.

"Mithian, we have Merlin's party tomorrow afternoon."

"3 PM, I remember."Gwen without Gwaine, he replied that he was unable to attend. He's in India. She's alone; I wonder if she will seek out Arthur's attention.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin

Everything was supposed to be perfect. I took it upon myself to use catering services at Pendragon to create a few delicious treats for my guests… my friends. My mother offered to cook, but I said no. It was a nightmare, in vivid color. At least, Freya agreed to a date with me.

Mithian

She's living my life. She's Morgana's best friend. She's Merlin's best friend. She's all of their friends. Arthur's friends. They want to do things with –her. I'm the outsider, but I'm going to marry Arthur, not her. Why can't they want to go to Tea with me? Arthur can't help himself. He has to speak with her. She ignores him, but she must enjoy his attention. Then, she's so damn nice. Everyone loves Gwen, she needs a show on the Telly. It's not personal. Why is she constantly in Arthur's life? She's supposed to be in love with Gwaine. She's allegedly moved on. Why is she here? She causing trouble for Arthur. I've worked so hard for this…I need to keep an eye on her. Gwaine will work with me on my wedding. I will give him anything to sign a contract with me. She will not steal Arthur from me.

I walked out of his bathroom. I climbed into bed with Arthur, his bed. I hate sleeping in his bed. Did he buy a new one after her?

Arthur

"Merlin, is Guinevere right?"

I stared into the skyline of London. So many people living their lives in London, happy and sad. I focus on one person; I am no longer the focus of her world. She loves another, or she thinks that she loves another."

"About?"

"We were never friends? At one point in my life, Guinevere was my everything. We weren't friends. It's an insulting thought to our former relationship. I was merely her boyfriend."

"No, you weren't friends. You were lovers. That's why you can't interact with her. You will always be in lover mode with her. She's placed you in her mind as friend. You can't deal with her rejection of you. Yet, your rejection of her…. started this mess. You can't have her back. She won't return. Stop lying to yourself, you want her back."

"I don't want her back. I just don't want her with him. I thought our relationship meant more to her."

"It should have meant more to you. You ended your relationship with Gwen. You aren't allowed to say anything. You can't feel anything about her. "

"Fall in love with your Freya. Watch her with another man after your relationship is over. You won't enjoy it."

"You wrote this movie, and you have no choice except to watch it. If I broke Freya's heart, I would have my tail between my legs. I couldn't look at her without shame. I would apologize. You bait her. You undermine her. You don't respect her. Next time, don't ruin my party."

"Get out, Merlin!"

"Yes, live on Denial Island by yourself! You're turning into Uther. You don't listen to me, Arthur. You blindly follow Agravaine's advice. You're marrying a woman… you don't love her. You're fond of her. You can't stop your marriage to Mithian. It's a contract."

"What?"

What does he mean? Didn't I read the contract? Of course, I read everything in our contracts. Wait, no, I didn't read one addendum.

"Didn't you read it?"

"You're misunderstood."

"I don't fabricate reality. Go ask you uncle! You've changed. It's dawning on you. You'll never be as a good as a man as you were. She made you a better person. You have morphed into a monster."

"Get out, Merlin!"

"Leaving…"

Gwen

Fatigue haunted his face; he dropped his overnight bag on shiny hardwood floors. His presence silenced a sea of noise in my head since Merlin's party. His large hands cupped my face; his thumbs stroked my jaw. I barely had time to inhale a deep breath before his mouth captured mine. Our tongues tangled as his arms wrapped tighter around my back. He broke our kiss; dropping a few tender kisses on my lips. Cupping his scraggly face, I gazed into his loving brown eyes; he's all that I need in life. I don't have to answer questions. I don't have to defend. I need to love and give love.

"Tell me about Merlin's clusterfuck."

"It wasn't that word, Gwaine."

"No, tell me about the clusterfuck to end clusterfucks."

"Where did you learn that word," I scolded.

"America," he teased. "I learned some other things there, I can show you later."

I arched an eyebrow; I missed him so much.

"In an about three days, I can show you the depths of my love and adoration, Gwen, not tonight. I'm sleepy."

Gwaine led me to couch, I didn't need an invitation to sink into his arms. The thought of an invitation gave me a stomach ache.

"Begin Love, save the Arthur part for last. I need a few days of sleep before I go kill him."

"No, we don't behave that way."

"You don't, but I do. Please tell me a good night story," Gwaine encouraged.

"Nothing lovely about this tale," I warned

"Love, once upon a time, there lived a lad named Merlin. He wanted to impress a fair lass named Freya. So, he invited her to a party with all of his friends. He placed currents, exs, and other individuals as collateral damage in his home. Merlin lived in a sprawling red brick mansion built 400 years ago with his mother and Uncle. However, they went out to give Merlin a few hours to play with his friends," Gwaine teased

"You're telling it wrong."

"Correct me."

"I arrived with Elyan at 2 PM… you know to help oversee things. Merlin actually arranged for food services at Arthur's company to cater the event. I merely had to say where to place flowers, food, and drinks. He had a DJ and waiters. I had on a pair of white shorts, a blue off the shoulder top, and taupe thongs. I was not dressed for a formal party. Nobody was dress for a formal party except Mithian. She had on pearls. So, it was a causal party with formal elements. Quite strange actually, I should have known to wear a dress…."

"Gwen, you are rambling off topic. Back to the clusterfuck."

"Well, the doorbell rang. Merlin rushed to answer it… he reveals a very heavily pregnant Morgana with Edwin. I never noticed that he is rather handsome, not my type. Handsome. His arm is around her back protectively."

"You gave up on Blonds. Dark hair is the way to go…"

"I won't tell you, if you keeping adding things."

"Sorry, please continue."

He actually attempted to give me sad eyes. I resisted a nagging urge to kiss him.

"I went over to speak with them. Morgana made snappy comments about her weight. He assured her that she was still beautiful. Their son was due in three weeks. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was happy, giggling, and smiling. I've never seen her so happy. He wasn't creepy. He's witty, smart, and charming. He has beautiful manners. He takes care of her. Then, the doorbell rang! Merlin rushed over to open it. In walks Morgause, Merlin turned pasty like a bad paint job. She walks in with those brown eyes and eyebrows. She offered Morgana and Edwin a haughty look. She walked right past them to stand near Percy. She didn't say a word. Morgana's expression grew sad. Edwin didn't care about Morgause. He offered Morgana reassurance. She was calm. Morgause had several drinks. Slowly, tension filled the room."

I paused to take a breath. It had so much to tell him.

"Then, Freya arrived with her friends. Merlin turned into a spineless mound of goo. She flirted shameless with him. She laughed at his silly jokes. Then, the doorbell rang…Elena and Lancelot walked in. She didn't look well like she ate something spoiled. Her skin was pale, almost clammy. Lancelot looked concern. She kept shooting him daggers with her eyes. More tension grew and grew in the room. I went to the Loo. I came back Merlin grabbed my hands. He was actually sweating. His blue eyes darted around. His lips trembled. I thought for a moment that Freya kissed him. Then, I heard a deep voice. Merlin goes I am terribly sorry, Gwen. I don't know how he found out. Please forgive me. Do you now that he's sent me flowers every day since the party? Anyway, I assured him that I was a confident adult."

It was Gwaine's turn to arch an eyebrow at me. "Keep going."

"I avoided Arthur like a plague. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Drinks were flowing, tension was rising, and the DJ played a UB40 song called Impossible Love. It had a reggae type beat."

"I don't know it," Gwaine admitted curiously.

"When we were together, those were the happiest time in all of my life. Now were separated … I don't know what I will do. Cause I can't love another."

"That's a lovely song. Perfect for Merlin's party."

"Yes, it didn't help"

"Why?"

"Someone suggested Truth or Dare. It turned into…"

"A clusterfuck."

I turned in Gwaine's arm until I rested on his chest; my hands raised my body slightly to look down in his eyes. I read amusement in his eyes.

"You aren't being very nice. You find Merlin's party to be humorous. It was not."

"It is," he disagreed. "Tell me more."

I sighed in defeat," Most of the guests were drunk and overfed, the food was amazing. Merlin started with a Truth to me, "Gwen, are you in love?" I replied," I am head over heels in love with Gwaine. I've never been happier-"

"Best response of the night," Gwaine interrupted.

"Stop it, but it is true. I chose to Dare Freya and Merlin to go into a hall closet for 3 minutes. Off, they went. I don't know what happened in the closet. As they had their time away, Arthur shot me a dagger with his eyes. I smiled in reply. Merlin and Freya returned… he had her lipstick on his lips. Freya asked Percy if he thought her friend Sophia was pretty. He said yes, and she blushed. Then, it started; Percy asked Leon if he was in love with anyone at the party. He replied yes… said he was in love with Morgause. He missed and wanted his fiancée back. I forgot Morgause was supposed to marry Leon. Morgause spun with her blonde hair floating around. She actually hissed at him. Leon gave Morgause a Truth, and he asked her if she really loved Morgana. I did mention about a state of drunkenness for most attendees. Morgause said No, it was just lust. Morgana whimpered in shock. She yelled Morgause used her. Then, Morgause turned to me, she offered me Truth, I did point out that I am supposed to choose Truth or Dare. We played the game wrong. I didn't want a truth from Morgause. She ignored me. She asked who my first kiss was. I said you. You were ten, and I kissed you on the lips. I didn't know what I was doing. I was five. Arthur yelled," Bullshit!" Mithian paled and offered him a shocked look. I ignored him. I dared Mithian to go outside with me for three minutes. She accepted. Outside, we went. I grinned, and said," I would like to be friends. We have mutual friends. I wanted us to feel comfortable in each other presence. She goes, "What is it about you? Everyone seems to adore you."

I said I don't know. She protested my aura is like ghost with these people. It's hard to live up to my memory. I told her to be herself. I wished her well. When, we went back inside. She asked Arthur a Truth. Is he in love with her? Arthur said he loved her dearly. Then, that bastard turned his eyes upon me. He dared me to speak with him outside. A pin could have dropped ….silence, too much silence. I am not bowing to him. He expected me to go outside not to cause waves. We had nothing to say. I offered to resolve our differences, but he refused. I said no. Then, the shouting started.

I took another dep breath when the doorbell rang; I crawled away from Gwaine to go open our door. Once again, Merlin and Freya stood before me. He had another arrangement of flowers.

"Can we come in," Merlin asked sheepishly.

"Of course."

Merlin handed me a cool glass vase. I kissed Merlin on his angular cheek. "Freya, why don't we make Tea?"

Merlin

Gwen mentioned Gwaine returned from his trip to Indian. He offered me a wry look. He didn't raise from his spot; he did offered me a hand. I exhaled a deep breath when we shook hands. He looked exhausted. I sank into a waiting armchair.

"So, Merlin, how did Pendragon behave when Gwen told him no?"

I sucked air deep into my lungs. I had to tell him; obviously, Gwen told him part of the story.

"Several of us were inebriated including Arthur and Mithian. He erupted. He started screaming about why she invited his fiancée outside. Gwen replied she wanted to get along with Mithian. We have mutual friends. I am not a child like you, Arthur. Arthur retorted that he was not a child. Gwen said, yes, he was a petulant child. Then, it spun out of control. Morgause told Morgana that she was a whore, and would spread her legs for anyone. Edwin stepped in front of Morgana, and replied that half of London knew blonde wasn't her natural color. Elena sat eating fruit, giggling. Lancelot was mortified. Elyan moved to grip Gwen's shoulders. He told Arthur to back off. Arthur was like I merely wanted to know what happened outside with my fiancée. Elyan said menacingly you know now.

Gwaine wiped his face with a fatigued hand," How did Morgana go into labor? "I thought for a moment," Oh, she released this high pitched shriek. She looked like she was going to jump Morgause. Then, her dress had a wet spot. Morgause teased that she peed her pants. Very childish. Morgana paled, and she exclaimed that her water broke. Everyone stopped screaming. She called for Edwin and Gwen. She mumbled that she wasn't ready for a baby. They rushed to her side. Elena started crying and yelling … she hated Lancelot. She didn't want to piss on herself in six months. Her mouth is quite vulgar. Gwen looked over her shoulder; she asked if Elena was pregnant. Elena wailed yes. Seven hours later, James Gorlois Muirden was born. He actually has little puffs of blond hair."

Gwaine twisted his lips," When did they have a screaming match?"

"That occurred outside of the hospital, I had planned to take Gwen home. Arthur said he was closer. He didn't have designed on her. Gwen replied that she's staying with Elyan. Everything was okay… then, it clicked in her mind; that Arthur knew your address. Gwen asked how he knew. Arthur as cocky as bull, he replied he knew everything about her. Gwen piped off that he knew nothing. He said I was your first kiss. Gwen said she snuck a kiss on you as a little girl. Arthur argued her kiss with you don't count. Gwen roared you are her last kiss every night. Arthur asked when she became sex starved. Gwen went very calm. Her arms folded in front of her chest. She said coldly that she's young. She's in love with her best friend. She enjoys a healthy sex life with her partner. Arthur needed to mind his own affairs. He said he didn't care about her. Gwen said good. She was glad… they are both happy. Then, Arthur disagreed … you aren't her best friend. Gwen told him that they were never friends, just lovers. You made her a better person. You help her achieve her dreams without your steady support. She got sappy. Then-"

"What did she say?"

"It's sappy."

"Tell me..."

"You are the best man beside her brother and father that she's ever know. She couldn't imagine life without you. Arthur need to take his nose out of her affairs. Arthur said your relationship wouldn't last when the lust wears off. Gwen's tiny hand formed fist. She shook it in Arthur's face. I thought he was scared for a moment. She screamed…. at least, she has lust with you…she imagined sex with Mithian was dry like an overcooked turkey. She told him that he left her. He made promises, and he broke everyone. He treated her like a dirty whore. You helped clean up his mess. Arthur should thank you. Then, Arthur started about her flaunting your relationship. Gwen screamed you keep promises and listen to her. They weren't suited. It was time to let go, and move on. Then, she grabbed my arm. We left with Arthur standing near his car."

"So, when's your next party?"

Gwaine

I watched Gwen cradling James in her arms. Occasionally, I heard a few soft coos; and a tiny hand appeared. He flexed his fingers like a starfish. Gwen beamed as she spoke tenderly to James, a bright light in her eyes. Morgana and Edwin stood watching protectively. I want a moment like this with Gwen. I want everything with her. I want Gwen to hold my child. Why am I waiting?

xXx

Gwen sat on our bed rubbing lotion on her legs. She hummed a lullaby; her curls bounced slightly.

"Gwen, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

She looked at me strangely, "We have plans for lunch."

I nodded lightly," Next month?"

Gwen arched an eyebrow," Work and spending time with you?"

"What about ten years from now?"

Gwen smiled," Placing our children in bed with you? I picture my future with you."

I walked closer to our bed; dropping down on one knee, I opened my hand to reveal Granny's ring. It was a Halo ruby surrounded by diamonds set in rose gold. "I asked Eylan for his permission to marry you. Granny gave me one of our family's rings. I thought I should wait until next year. I can't… I love you… I will make all of dream come true. What do you say?"

Gwen shook her head," I say yes. I love you too."

I slide Granny's ring on her finger. It looked beautiful on her hand. Somehow, we fell to the floor; I sank hands into her curls, kissing her passionately.

Gwen rose on her elbows, "I guess your secret birthday present surprise …can't top this?'

"It does," I disagreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen

After Merlin's fiasco commonly known as partyarmageddon, we decided to have a small party at a local restaurant for my birthday. A subdued occasion, Elena isn't allowed to drink again until she doesn't have to breastfeed her child. She cried every time a person ordered a drink; it was a rather sad event to view on my birthday. She blamed hormones as she proceed to snap at Lancelot several times.

We stood outside of our flat, Gwaine wore a mischievous grin- I was much too tired for birthday sex. A frigidly cold shower was in his future. He reached out to trace my cheek bone lightly.

"I promised you a marvelous surprise. You are about to have your heart's wish granted by your lovely fiancé."

"Really," I questioned skeptically. "My elephants are quite splendid."

Gwaine gifted me several small engraved silver elephants from his India trip. "I couldn't imagine anything else."

"Be prepared to be amazed."

Gwaine opened our flat door, a frazzled Mordred appeared looking guilty. He offered Gwaine a furious gaze.

"You don't pay me enough," Mordred complained.

"Where's Gwen's present?"

Mordred's shoulders dropped as he rolled his eyes towards the Heavens. He sauntered toward an empty bedroom. "I'm spending the night with my door shut. I doubt, if you're going to have sex tonight, anyway."

"He lost my present, Gwaine," I stated in amusement.

"It's impossible to lose your present. He had to open a door and receive your present."

A reply froze on my lips when I heard nails clacking on our hardwood floors. A small gray Poodle puppy raced into our sitting room. He stopped at my feet; his dark eyes offering me a longing look. A rush of love flooded my heart; I dropped to my knees to stroke his soft fur. He nuzzled my hand tenderly; then, he licked me. I turned shocked eyes upon Gwaine.

"I always wanted a puppy. Elyan's allergic to dogs. Arthur said no because we worked too much. No, he worked too much."

Gwaine moved beside me," He can go with us to our studio whenever we have to work. He's hypoallergenic. Eylan is safe."

I gave Gwaine a quick kiss on his soft lips before I scooped my wiggling baby in my arms.

"I think your name will be Elephant since you are gray. We are going to have such fun."

Gwaine

Elephant didn't prefer his bed; Gwen made a rookie mistake- he sleeps with us. No, the little bugger climbed into my spot. He actually offered me an offended look when I made him moved to the bottom of our bed. In the morning' he's usually cradled into Gwen's belly. He's spoiled already, but he makes her happy. Happy times without clothing have been a nightmare. Elephant doesn't want me touching Gwen. He's six months old.

Speaking of happiness, I currently wait for Mithian to arrive at our meeting. She's running late in her own home. A kindly attendant offered me a cup of tea. How can you run behind in your own home? Much too quiet in here like a museum. The portraits' eyes follow me…I'll never marry Gwen because I'm dead.

I rose when Mithian swept grandly into her sitting room, twenty minutes late. She was the model of aristocratic fashion perfection-pearls, hairspray, and a jumper.

"Gwaine, welcome to my home," She enthused. "I hope that you enjoyed a lovely cup of tea. I am dreadfully sorry about my tardiness."

I kissed her cheek lightly in greeting. She smelled like my grandmother. I moved to sit in a stiff armchair while I offered a slight smile. She was classically beautiful with her cheekbones; Mithian would be a dazzling bride on her wedding, not as dazzling as my bride.

"I am so grateful that we could meet to discuss my wedding photos. I realize that you aren't a wedding photographer. I will pay any fee for your services."

My ticket out of Arthur and Mithian's wedding disaster. I had a plan to suggest an outrageously high fee for my services. Her father would say no. Her wedding has to have a budget.

"Gwaine, I will require your services for our engagement party, engagement photos, rehearsal dinner, wedding day, and post-wedding celebrations. I expect you with me for 24 hours. Only your assistant will be able to accompany you."

I'm going to have Gwen tag along to your wedding to Arthur, not ever. I'll think of an outrageous fee for my services. Mithian will say no. I will go home, and wait for Gwen to return from the park with Elephant.

"You require twenty-four hour service for your wedding and related parties. Mithian, my fee would be rather substantial. Are you sure about your photography needs?"

Mithian gave me a quick smile," My father is quite wealthy; he's a billionaire. My fiancé is a billionaire. We can pay any price for the best. You are the best, and I want you to photograph my wedding."

What have I gotten myself into? She does belong with Arthur! Both of them are spoiled and entitled. Fine, I need to pay Mordred.

"Mithian, ten million pounds plus expenses which includes your requests, and payment to my assistant, Mordred."

She didn't flinch at my amount. She actually smiled broadly. Her hands clasped in front of her. She's going to say yes. She's going to pay me ten million pounds to snap pictures. Is she mad?

"Draw up the contracts, Gwaine," She said brightly.

She's going to dance around the room like a bad musical. I need to plan my own wedding. I don't give a fig about Arthur's. I can't wait to get rid of Pendragon.

Arthur

I think of Guinevere constantly. I think about Merlin's words about Guinevere often. I was never her friend. I was only her lover. I can't behave unless I am her lover. I lash out at her in jealous over Gwaine. She does seem very happy with him. I don't like him. Beads of sweat run down my back; I can feel my tee sticking to my flesh. I think of nothing except Guinevere as I jogged through a crowded park. Vaguely, I can see images of parents and their children out for a stroll and other running males. My mind focus on Gwen smiling at me. She beckons me to bed. How she feels when we make love. I attempt to push her out of my mind. She's never going to leave my mind. She's going to haunt me until I die. I paused; I am going insane. I swore that I heard Guinevere fussing at a small child. Cautiously, I turned a corner to find Guinevere begging a small gray Poodle puppy to rise from the grass. He offers me a tired glance.

"He's exhausted, Guinevere."

She turned a frustrated face to glare at me," I don't need you proving Gwaine right."

"Mr. Wonderful upset you?"

"Mr. Wonderful told me…. Elephant was too young to walk here, and back to our flat. I see you agree with Mr. Wonderful," she snapped.

"I never want to agree with Mr. Wonderful. Perhaps, Elephant needs a bit of a rest. He's young pup. I promise to charming and prince like; we can chat for a while?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Just random chit chat."

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen

I settled down on a bench next to Arthur; relaxing, he slid an arm behind my shoulders. I arched an eyebrow at him. He didn't move his arm. I wasn't going to argue in front of crowds of people. Elephant twitched his little black nose in Arthur's directions. In response, Arthur offered Elephant his large hand. He tentatively sniffed Arthur's fingers before a small pink tongue lapped Arthur's fingers. The little imp wriggled out of my arms as he pounced on Arthur's lap. If Gwaine could see Elephant in Arthur's lap. I'll ignore that image of Hell.

"Don't attempt to charm my puppy, Arthur Pendragon."

Scratching Elephant's ears, he beamed in happiness. "We should have gotten a puppy."

"Why, so we could have fought over puppy custody in court?"

"I wouldn't want Gwaine exposing my puppy to his wayward models."

"Nor, would I want your over perfect girlfriend fluffing my puppy's hair with 300 pound mousse, "I threw back at him.

Arthur tossed his blond head back; his body shook with laughter.

"Mithian is a lovely woman."

"You are still selling yourself that pot of tea?"

"No, I love her. Does that hurt you?"

"No, I am happy with Gwaine. I love him."

"That explains a very expensive bauble on your left hand."

I stared into his blue eyes for a moment," He asked me to marry him. I want to be his wife. I said yes. He makes me whole."

Arthur's eyes grew intensely blue for a moment," Why him of all people?"

How can I explain this to Arthur? Gwaine understands me. He helps me with my dreams. We are in sync with each other.

"To be honest, if we weren't childhood friends, I would have turned Gwaine down. I know the man under his façade. He's a good man. He loves me for me."

"He won't change his mind like me. So, he's Mr. Perfect… he knows you. He doesn't make any mistakes."

"He watched you make them with me for years. He's quite smart."

"I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be. . . when we were younger and free…I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet," Arthur murmured softly.

"Are you quoting Adele to me?'

"We were young. We had everything until… I messed up everything."

"You hurt me deeply. I can't forgive you for the pain. I can't forgive you for the harsh words to my self-confidence. Time heals all wounds. I want to forgive you one day. I need time."

"I can't forgive myself."

"Good."

"Why in bloody hell did you name him, Elephant?"

"I like Elephants."

"I like boats; I am not going to name a dog, Yacht."

"Hush."

"You miss me."

"Not really."

I checked my watch; it was rather late. I need to head for home. I did miss this version of Arthur.

"Guinevere?"

"Yes."

"Hello from the outside… at least can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it doesn't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore."

"Can you select another song from Adele?"

"I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded … that for me it isn't over."

"You are mad as a hatter!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed at him until my sides ached. In my laughter, a door closed in my mind firmly shut. All roads led to Gwaine, not Arthur.

Arthur

The sound of her laughter was magical. It did something to my soul.

"It was nice speaking with you, Arthur." Gwen admitted honestly. "I've missed you like this. I can't accept judgmental, controlling, and demanding Arthur. I would like to become friends, if you have returned to your senses."

Friendship was my only option with Guinevere. I've resigned myself to a different path in her life. Impulsively, I took her hand; turning her hand over, I dropped a kiss on her palm. Her skin was warm and fragrant. I decided to ignore a rush of desire and serenity. Gwen snatched her hand back.

"Arthur, we can't be friends in this manner."

"Forgive me," I asked sincerely.

"Don't do it again," she warned.

I watched Guinevere rising with a sleeping Elephant in her arms; she offered me with last smile. I marveled at her beauty. Sunlight shone in her hair making resemble a wood nymph.

"Goodbye, Arthur."

"Goodbye, Guinevere."

She nuzzled Elephant's little head, whispering words of love into his fluffy ears.

"Guinevere," I called gently.

She turned puzzled eyes upon me," Yes, Arthur."

"I am seriously committed to being friends in this life. I made a terrible mistake. I allowed a moment of weakness, self-doubt, and insecurity to dictate my life. I walked away from you. I was callous… shallow. Love Gwaine in this life. Marry him… live a happy life with Gwaine. You should give birth to his children. "

"Arthur, I don't need your permission to live my life."

"No, you don't need my permission. Guinevere Eleanor, you know this to be true, I am your soul mate. Your love for Gwaine will never change your connection to me. Our connection is eternal and forever. We meet every life. Sometimes, we are happy. Sometimes, I mess up like in this life. Sometimes, you mess up. We are forever and a day. Love Gwaine. Your life with Gwaine is my consequence for the lack of faith that I had in our love. I won't pester you. I won't hound you any longer. You will want me in your life. You need my presence. Be honest with yourself. Everything fell in place during our fifteen minute conversation. You're happy with Gwaine; yet, you enjoyed yourself. Don't stop loving him. Don't undervalue our connection. You without me doesn't exist. Such as me without you. Love him. Honestly, be happy with him, I want it for you. I will value you better next go round."

Gwen shook her head," You are overheated."

"No, I've seen reality. Go home to him. Be happy. I can wait a lifetime for you."

"Don't knock on my door in the next life, Arthur!"

Gwen hurried away without looking over her shoulder. I am losing my mind. I'm resolved to her happiness. I made a mistake. I will always be there for Guinevere. I need to step back. She needs to live her life. Our connection is still intact; I can live as her friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Gwaine

I leaned in one of Cenred's super expensive leather chairs; yet, it was soft and supple. I ran to my older brother for guidance after my major fuckup.

"Pull yourself together man," Cenred demanded. "It's not your fault that a fool such as Mithian decided to part with her father's money. Two fools agreed to your foolishness. Next time, just say no. Now, earn your ten million pounds. Use the money to purchase a proper home for Gwen."

I loved my older brother; he made sense in a sea of self-doubt and regrets over my actions.

"I'm not a horrible person, Cenred," I asked tentatively.

"No, you aren't horrible. Some of our clients are horrible. Day after day, we transfer money to banks in tropical places because we refuse to hide money from women with children. Or fathers with cheating wives. I refuse to aid anyone attempting to defraud their spouse. They close their accounts and transfer their assets. They can go. No, you aren't horrible. I do like you better with Gwen."

I brushed hair out of my eyes," It's a lot of money."

"You have more than 10 million pounds. Your trust is worth more than 10 million pounds….11 million pounds. You currently have more than 10 million pounds in your personal accounts, earned by your talent. Why does ten million pounds bother you?"

"It's Arthur's wedding. I am photographing my future wife's ex-boyfriend's wedding. It's odd."

Cenred rolled his eyes," Does it bother you that Gwen has an ex-boyfriend? She has a phone book of women that can lay claim to you."

"Shut up, no, I don't want his money."

"Mithian's father's money, go purchase a property. Children need green grass to run and play. I don't want my nephews or nieces running in your flat. It's too modern, made for singles. Buy Gwen a home; allow her to select it."

"That's a brilliant idea."

"I suggested it five minutes ago; yes, I am brilliant."

Morgana

"He sang Adele to you? He professed that he's your soulmate? He performed these actions in a public park? Arthur is a dork. He's losing his mind," I whined.

Gwen shrugged as she held my cooing son. James doubled his weight quickly. He didn't prefer to sleep at night. I was exhausted, and finally happy with my life.

"Morgana, I don't want a connection with Arthur. I'm happy. I'm tired of defending my life without your brother."

Arthur and Gwen were good together. It was over; they were involved with different people. Gwaine looked dangerous, but he was a soft and sweet puppy like Elephant. Gwen's little mutt sniffed around my sitting room. Mithian looked sweet and angelic. She was a demon.

"Stop defending your life… live it."

"We're getting married in Hawaii after the Christmas holidays. I need to go dress shopping."

I beamed," I'm marrying Edwin on New Year's Eve. We can dress shop together. Invite Elena."

"Wonderful idea, Morgana."

"Gwen, listen to me. Merlin is my soulmate. I know it, and everyone knows it. I couldn't handle it. I love Merlin. I want him to be happy. He's not my future; Edwin is the love of my life. It was an accident. He makes me feel whole. Don't fret over Arthur."

"I'm not."

Gwen leaned down to nuzzle James' cheek. She seemed happy holding a child.

"When are you making one? I have one. Elena is having one. You need one."

"We aren't ready for one. We have Elephant. I take my birth control pills every morning. It's not like having the same pair of shoes."

I leaned forward," I use to eat them like candies until Dad died. I forgot; now I have my sweet baby. James is better than anything that I can purchase. Just wait until you have your own little one."

"One day, Morgana."

Maybe, I shouldn't bring it up. It's harmless fun.

"Gwen, you do realize that I am a direct descendant of King Arthur. Maybe, Arthur is reincarnated as King Arthur in Modern Times. You are his Guinevere. It is rather funny that you're Guinevere and he's Arthur."

My eyebrows knitted together," They weren't in love. She slept with Lancelot. Oh, goodness, we have a Lancelot. This one is boring and Emo. Stop it. So, you are crazy Morgana, his sister. They had sex and a kid. Morgause was another sister…what did you do with her?"

"Let's stop now, nope… bad names. It just happened with the same names. The thought of screwing Arthur," I shook in distaste.

Gwen

Something smelled delicious as I entered our flat. Elephant raced into a warm kitchen. I found my furry baby resting his paws on Gwaine's leg, hoping for a snack. Gwaine turned serious eyes upon me," Have you fed him scraps?"

"What do you mean by scraps?"

"Gwen, he's going to get fat. He's a puppy. He requires puppy treats." Gwaine walked to a cabinet with Elephant hot on his heels. He gave him a few puppy biscuits.

"Yes, Gwaine, I will feed our baby proper food. How did your meeting go?"

Gwaine shook his head in dismay," I had a plan. Do you remember my plan to ask for a hefty to sum for their wedding. I said ten million pounds. Mithian won…"

I walked behind Gwaine to offer him a hug," I bet she releases Doves at the wedding."

"Tacky."

"Funny?"

"I have to spend 24 hours with her for all wedding related events. You aren't invited."

"I wasn't expecting an invitation. Arthur was in the park today. We had a nice chat."

"You can say Arthur and nice chat in the same sentence?"

"He wants us to get along. He said he wants us to be happy. "

Gwaine turned to arch an eyebrow at me," Do you believe him?"

"I don't know Gwaine. I don't care what Arthur says. I'm happy. We don't need to defend our lives."

Months of ago, I would have agonized over Arthur's words. I'm different. It's time to let go.

"End of discussion, are you ready for supper?"

I need to take a quick shower alone. Can you make us an appointment for wedding dress shopping? Morgana is marrying on New Year's Eve."

"In the morning, I will arrange an appointment. I have one request; I don't like veils, just natural flowers in your hair."

"I can wear flowers for you in my hair."

"Shower, so we can eat."


	16. Chapter 16

Gwaine

Lucky for Morgana, Pendragon Industries reserved a hotel for an annual New Year's Eve party. She chose to revamp their annual event into her wedding to Edwin. I was forced to attend an event with Arthur and Mithian because Gwen was Morgana's Maid of Honor. Gwen left our home three days ago to prepare for Morgana's wedding. I listened to Elephant whine for three days for Gwen. I didn't blame him…I can't whine. He snuggled into my side in her spot in our bed. Did Morgana really need three days? I saw her for a few hours at Edwin and Morgana's rehearsal dinner. I noticed dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed tired. I inquired about her rest; Gwen assured me that she enjoyed a full night's sleep in a nice soft bed.

A security guard forbade me from going to check on Gwen. My anger simmered until Percy appeared to explain that Morgana and Gwen were sequestered until the start of the wedding, due to Morgause. Morgana's former love had sent threatening messages to Morgana. Security was a key element of Morgana's wedding. Percy patted me on my back as I returned to my seat next to Eylan. I noticed Eylan and Vivian held hands. Freya looked adoringly at Merlin.

I would have sent Gwen a text, but we weren't allowed to have our mobiles at the wedding. In two weeks, I marry Gwen in a simple elegant wedding surrounded by close friends and family, less than 60 people. I couldn't handle this…this grand expression of love.

She had candles and flowers contorted into strange shapes. I snuck into the ballroom; balloons were secured by a net at the celling-dropping with the ball? It is the last day of the year. A huge wedding cake perched next to a few ice sculptures. Please someone save me. I wanted to stay home with Gwen and snuggled on our setee. Elephant sleeping soundly on our floor. We could have watched movies. What happened to me? Big parties lost their appeal. I want to stay home with Gwen.

I gave another glance to my watch; when is this going to start? The sound of opening doors caused me to turn around. Edwin came forth carrying his son, James. Where did they find a baby tuxedo for this wedding? Poor little cherub must be uncomfortable in a suit. Edwin smiled at everyone before he passed James to a waiting Merlin.

Then, I saw my love. Gracefully, Gwen strolled down the aisle wearing a heavy satin green dress with a fur shrug around her dainty shoulders. Where did Morgana find a goat to twist around Gwen's neck? I hope that it's faux fur. Yuck! Gwen's luxe hair was twisted artfully into a bun. She took my breath away as she walked past me; I sent her a wink when she glanced in my direction. We were summoned to raise as Morgana appeared in a white wedding dress with a full white cape. Good Lord, she's the Snow Queen. Are they going to dance to Do You Want to Build a Snowman or Let It Go? This needs to be over. She did look beautiful as Arthur escorted his sister to her waiting groom.

X~X

It seemed like a lifetime before the wedding party emerged to mingle with us, common folk. I slipped away from Eylan to speak with Gwen. Her skin was hot to my touch. I know makeup; tons of it covered dark circles under Gwen's eyes.

"Baby, are you sick?"

Gwen wiped a hand across her eyes," I feel fine. It's been a long day."

"You're burning up. Your skin is hot. Can you remove the goat from your neck?"

""Its Morgana's day. I'm her best friend. Be patient. Just stay until they cut the cake. I am not wearing goat. "

"I don't like this, Guinevere Eleanor. Yes, it's not goat. It appears to be squirrel or possum."

Gwen offered me her behave or else look. She's wearing roadkill, not me. She's sick. She needs to rest.

"Both names, you're worried."

"Are you warm?"

"I have on a shrug."

"That goat thing doesn't cover your arms."

"Gwaine," Gwen whined tiredly.

I don't say another word, but I shrugged out of my tuxedo jacket. I held it open for Gwen to slide her arms into it. Her soft eyes were exhausted. I drew her into my arms in attempt to keep her safe and warm. Then, I heard her voice.

"Gwaine," Mithian called.

I turned my head slightly to smile at her. I am not her girlfriend or personal assistant. She has Arthur with her. I can't win anything tonight.

"Arthur, Mithian, happy New Year," I replied. I held Gwen tightly to my chest as Gwen coughed loudly.

"Is she okay," Mithian inquired curiously.

"She's warm," I informed Mithian.

"I'm fine," Gwen croaked. "I need to eat something."

Arthur didn't say a word; I didn't like the way his eyes lingered on Gwen's face. I respected his ability to keep his distance around Mithian. At least, he did care for Mithian in a way. I don't believe he has an intense passionate love for her. His love for Mithian isn't my problem. My current dilemma is convincing Gwen to leave to rest in our room. The happy bride stopped by to join our little club.

"Gwen, Arthur, I need you for one last picture," Morgana exclaimed happily. She smirked in Mithian's direction. "I didn't have to pay ten million pounds for my wedding pictures."

Mithian blushed at Morgana's words. I remained silent. Morgana needs to stop taunting her future sister-in-law. Arthur's grew large like a full moon. His eyes darted between Mithian and me.

"You are paying him ten million pounds," Arthur inquired tightly.

"Arthur, we will discuss this at a later date," Mithian advised.

Morgana pried Gwen from my arms; Mithian dutifully followed behind Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen to capture more photographs.

The food was delicious; the champagne was expensive and bubbly, and I tracked Gwen's movements as she was at Morgana's beck and call. I patiently waited until Morgana and Edwin sliced their wedding cake. I walked over and took Gwen by her hand; I led her to a series of waiting lifts. Morgana organized suites for certain guests. Any other night, I would hailed a taxi for home. Too many people indulged in lager, beer, ale, and other spirits to travel safely in London on New Year's Eve.

Gwen rested her head on my chest as we journeyed to our room. A keycard opened the suites' door; I removed Morgana's goat from Gwen's shoulders.

"I am going to create a bath for you."

"I don't-"

"You need to soak in a menthol bath; I have things in my overnight bag."

"Always prepared, Gwaine."

"It's my job to care for you," I advised. I walked behind Gwen to unbutton her gown. Her skin was still hot to my touch.

"Slip on your dressing robe; then come into the bathroom, Love," I suggested gently.

I walked into a lavish bathroom; I turned the water, and paused for a moment. I stuck my fingers into the water to check for the temperature. The water was warm, but not scalding hot. The tub quickly filled; I dropped a few drops of essential oil into her bath. I swirled the oil into the water.

Gwen appeared in the door way; she looked worse for wear after every moment.

"Into your bath."

"Stay."

"I need to feed the goat."

A nude Gwen in a steamy bath would create issues. I am not strong enough to resist, if she batted her tired eyes in my direction. I am going to order her a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea. Then, I'm taking a cold shower.

"Don't tell jokes."

"I need you to rest because I want you well; our wedding is into two weeks."

"I will be ready to become your wife in two weeks."

"That's why you need rest."

Gwen

The last six weeks flew were a blur in my mind. We attended Morgana's wedding on New Year's Eve. I had a fretful time with a dreadful case of the Flu. I married Gwaine in Hawaii at his grandmother's house. We spent a few weeks relaxing on his family's yacht in The Mediterranean and Caribbean with Elephant. It was wonderful idea to go cruising. I didn't have to leave my baby behind with Eylan. He just wore his life jacket to keep him safe. Elephant is super smart; he never went near the edge. Merlin and Freya joined in all travels along with some of our other friends. Elena was terribly sick in Greece, poor lamb. Now, we returned home in a dreadfully frigid February. Gwaine and Elephant fell sleep on a setee as I went about organizing our items in wardrobes, drawers, and other spots. I made a mental note to make arrangements to clean my wedding dress. It was so lovely with tulle, flowers, and lace.

I walked mindless into our bathroom, the bright sun did wonders on my skin, and I glowed with happiness. I opened the medicine cabinet to place items in their proper place. My eyes were drawn to my birth control pills. They were in the spot where I usually keep them. I didn't have to put them away. I did take them, didn't I? I always take them, every morning. I was sick after Morgana's wedding. Elena packed my cosmetic bag. Oh dear, I haven't take one since Morgana's wedding. Oh dear, I had unprotected sex for weeks. Images filled my mind... Gwaine removed my bikini bottoms in a private cove in Hawaii. Sex on the deck under moonlight. His large hands pushed my sundress straps down my shoulders. Naughty things in our shower. We had endless lovemaking for weeks. If I close my eyes, I can still feel him inside of me. What have I done? He's going to be mad? We didn't talk about this. What are the odds? Did I have my cycle in January? I don't remember. Oh… dear lord!

I fumbled back into our sitting room; Gwaine watched a mindless show on a large screen Telly.

"Gwaine, we need to talk."

"I am not cooking anything to eat. I know that it's my turn, but I'm lazy, one last night with my girl and dog. Chinese or Pizza?"

"Chinese, I did something foolish."

Gwaine sat with Elephant on his lap; he turned soulful brown eyes to my face. "This foolish does it require a solicitor, does it?"

Big fat tears slid down my face, "Don't be angry with me. It was an honest mistake," I howled sadly.

I felt Elephant sitting on my feet as Gwaine hugged me tightly as he stroked my hair.

"What's wrong my love, we can face anything together?"

"I haven't take my birth control pills since Morgana's wedding! I might be pregnant. I forgot them."

Gwaine chuckled in my ear," Why would I be mad at you? It was an accident. We are married. We are in love. Babies are wonderful. We might be a family of four, instead of three."

"We didn't plan for a baby, "I whimpered.

'We didn't plan to fall in love. So, this follows our plan exactly. I just have one request."

"What?"

"I am naming our maybe baby."

"Why do you get to name our baby?"

Gwaine pulled away from our embrace to look down at Elephant," You named him Elephant."

"He looks like a furry baby elephant."

"Elephants aren't furry."

"It's cute."

"I have naming rights."

"I am naming our daughter."

"Daughter?"

"My brothers have an abundance of Y sperm. I have to have X cells swimming down there. I am not having my own Mordred."

"You aren't naming my baby after one of your skinny models… Ivana, Ava, or Buxom."

"A sweet name like Mildred or Molly."

"Molly is workable… Mildred is not for my daughter."

"My nanny was named Mildred," Gwaine grumbled.

"She was old with white hair and sensible shoes…no," I insisted.

"Let's take a test, Gwen."

"It's too soon."

"After supper, we can practice a bit more for a baby."

I cupped Gwaine's face with a shaky hand," Haven't we practiced enough, you have to go look over the proofs from our wedding. Prepare for interview on Thursday."

Gwaine's hands lowered on my bum," Our wedding photographs candids taken by Mordred. My interview is about Elephants. We can have never have enough practice."

Arthur

I made a disastrous decision to allow Merlin to drive us to the airport. Merlin was Merlin… he was late. I would have more of a concern, if it wasn't my plane that would take us to New York. I flicked on the Telly to waste a bit of time when I accidentally clicked on a morning talk show with a tanned smiling Gwaine beaming at me. Yes, my morning can be more annoying.

"Animal Conservation is essential to our planet, without animals, we lose important resources. We lose the ability to witness animals in their natural habitats. We have to preserve our planet for future generations," Gwaine stated seriously. "We have a charity event planned in July to raise resources to preserve animals in Kenya."

"Yes, we have always admired your commitment to the environment and animal conservation," Natalie Willis flirted. "One of our favorite pastime was your social life. It's been relatively quiet since last summer."

Gwaine laughed richly. I am going to be sick watching this nonsense. Yet, I can't stop watching him, chat with Natalie.

"Natalie, I am deeply in love with my childhood friend. I've loved her since I was a boy. She was always my one. My life has changed. I can't say in words how, but I have one of my favorite picture taken by a budding young photographer Mordred, my nephew and assistant. Shall we share it with the audience," Gwaine replied charmingly.

Goodness, he's pouring it on thick. Did he give any of my money to save animals, or is he counting my ten million pounds. She paid him ten million pounds for pictures! She refused to budge after we argued about Gwaine. Luckily for me, I didn't have anything in my hand, and I reclined on leather setee. An image of Gwen in a wedding dress sitting on Gwaine's lap appeared. He wore a dark suit with the neck open. I noticed her hair was tightly pulled away from her face with tropical flowers. I could see a few freckles on her face. Guinevere appeared to be sleeping as she held her pink wedding bouquet. A ring gleamed on her left hand. Gwaine cradled her proactively and possessively in his arms.

My heart thumped loudly n my ears as Gwaine began to speak again, "I married the love of my life last month in Hawaii. We had a small wedding in front of friends and family. "

"Did you cry," Natalie sked jokingly.

"I did cry when I saw Gwen walking on her brother's arm. She was a vision in white. My wife has lovely collarbones. Her dress was a perfect strapless dress showing her shoulders. It was a soft ball gown with delicate flowers and lace. She was a vision. Wave of love washed over me. I found peace."

Natalie stared into the camera," Ladies, I think Prince Harry is the last eligible bachelor in the United Kingdom because we are losing Arthur Pendragon as well in June."

I switched the Telly off, just as Merlin rushed quickly to babble a nonsensical excuse," I overslept Arthur."

He actually told the truth for a change. Merlin was on a holiday last month. He attended Guinevere's wedding in Hawaii. He knew Guinevere married Gwaine last month. He said nothing. He allowed me to blindsided by her marital news. Morgana was mum as well.

"Guinevere is married. You didn't inform me."

Merlin offered me a puzzled look," Why do you need to know, Arthur? You're engaged. It wasn't a shock that she is married. You knew that Gwaine asked her to marry him. She told you. It's none of your affair."

"It was a shock. It happened much too fats. He's rushing her."

"They were very happy at their wedding. I wish the same happiness for you when you marry Mithian."

'Don't worry about my happiness. We have a plane to catch."

"Arthur, she's happy. You are supposed to try to be her friend. Be happy for her."

"Did I say that I am sad for her? She's happy; then, I am happy for her," I responded brightly. "This conversation is over."

Merlin twisted his lips-he didn't want to end our discussion. "It's not over for you. He's the hero in her life story. You're the villain in this Jane Austen's story. I don't mean that you're a bad person. You broke her heart; it makes you the villain, or anti-hero. You always do the right thing as told you by Uther and your uncle. It wasn't the right thing. He's Gwen's Mr. Brandon. You are that other guy who married for money or something. You're mad at Gwaine because he outdid you. This is about your ego. You have never made any moves to end your relationship with Mithian. You don't desire to end it with Mithian. Gwaine kept his promises to Gwen. He never made her wait. He proposed. He married in less than a year. In five years, you did nothing. I was wrong… it's not about loving Gwen. This isn't about her. Gwaine hurt your ego. He was a better you. I was so foolish. I thought this was about your love for her. I am so stupid…sometimes, her life is better than yours. She doesn't need you. Gwaine beat you to the altar. I would wage a bet that Gwaine impregnated Gwen on their honeymoon. You couldn't do it in five years. I won't ever discuss Gwen with you again, never. After this moment, she lives her life. I won't indulge your ego as you dissect her life. Are you ready to depart?"

Merlin walked away in a huff. First, he slammed the door loudly, but I heard it creak open again. The engine of his car flared to life.

Merlin didn't offer me opportunity to reply to his accusations. It was time to leave for New York. I wasn't in the mood to argue over Gwen.


	17. Chapter 17

Gwen

Morgana and Elena smiled smugly when we revealed that I was pregnant. Morgana joked about popping my pills daily. Elena mentioned that I would never forget again after morning sickness. Afterwards, we hugged each together tightly. It was exciting to become mothers at the same time. Our children would have to be best friends. We hoped so. My breasts grew at an outstanding rate, which Gwaine enjoyed immensely. He was ecstatic about a baby. Everyone was happy for us; today, we started another chapter in our lives. We met with an Estate Agent; after much discussion, we decided to move into a house to reflect both of our tastes. It's been a disaster for the last few weeks.

I stood in a ridiculously expensive modern home in an exclusive London neighborhood. I waited for a robot butler to appear to attend to our needs. This is not a family home. It's not warm. It's cold. Children couldn't touch things in here. Little fingerprints would look out of place on the walls. My husband raced around in awe over everything in this Moon house. I am not living here. The steps were curved. Everything appeared sharp and cold. It was oddly shaped.

Gwaine raced back to me with excitement in his eyes," I love this house. It's perfect. What do you think?"

"I am not living in a 24th century house made for humans after we are enslaved by machines.

He smiled sweetly," I guess this is a no."

Gwaine

Our baby has made Gwen mad. I am not living in this drafty old house. Our baby would always catch cold. It looks like something out of fairy tales with creepy trees and woodlawn animals. The poor little animals would run and hide whenever Morgana came to visit. The only thing that is missing is a witch asking little boys and girls to eat sweets. I loathe this house. Gwen's hands touched each old wall, a withering banister, and window panes with loving care. My Beloved turned to stare at me," What do you think?"

"If we can't live in the future, I am not living in the cottage from Hansel and Gretel."

"Remember that comment tonight," she snapped.

"You forget after I work my magic on your sweet lips," I warned.

She twisted her face in distaste as she hurried away from me.

Gwen

Gwaine held my hand as we wander around the third house; it was perfect. It had a charming red brick exterior with a gate and arces of green grass. The inside was beautiful-modern and crisp. The windows provide wonderful natural light.

"I like the gate," Gwaine mentioned. "I am away weeks at a time. The gate will keep my family safe. Grass for the Mildred and Elephant to play.

"Elephant and nameless baby, who might be called Thomas."

"The flooring is masterful, this house appeals to my eye, Gwen," Gwaine admitted. "It meets both of our needs, Traditional and Modern."

A nervous Estate agent beamed brightly in joy, "Shall I write a contract?"

Gwaine turned into a businessman," The list price is 7, 750,000 pounds, correct? I'll offer 7 million pounds. We need to complete the sale before the end of May."

"I'll draft the papers this afternoon," the Estate agent replied.

I look at Gwaine in confusion," Why the end of May?"

"I have Arthur and Mithian's wedding. Eylan can help you organize the house as I work. We need to select new furniture. Eylan can paint pretty pastel designs on her walls."

"He might paint bright bold primary colors."

Gwaine rested a hand on my tiny mound," Daddy's girl, Gwen. I know."

Gwaine

"Baby, how are my girls," I asked. I was proud of myself- I didn't say I was right to Gwen. It would have ruined the moment.

If I had known about a possible baby when I signed this silly contract for Arthur and Mithian's wedding; I would have said no. I am at the wedding of the year snapping photos, instead of cuddling with my wife. Eylan decided to stay with Gwen until I was able to return. He mentioned drawing and painting flowers of her nursery walls.

"We are fine," Gwen responded sweetly. "How's your day?"

My day was horrific. They had doves; they released doves and butterflies after their wedding. It was very non-English action. I was a bit concern that the Doves would consume so many butterflies. Her dress was big and poufy. Mithian was a beautiful bride, not as beautiful as Gwen. She beamed at Arthur. She actually cried when she walked down the aisle. Arthur, he smiled at her. What a jerk?

"Life is okay. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Don't eat too many Sweets."

"Yes, Daddy," Gwen crooned.

"You can call me Daddy tomorrow when I get home."

"Gwaine!"

"Bye, Love."

"Good bye, I love you too!"

I pasted a smile to my face as I assumed the role as happy wedding photographer.

Arthur

Morgana's ecstatic holiday on Motherhood Island impacted my business day occasionally. She refused to leave James for a few hours to sign important papers. Papers that allowed her to remain home with her child. She was unreasonable. I waited patiently at her front door until her butler opened the door with professional politeness.

"She's waiting in the sitting room with the children," Michael said as he took my overcoat.

Children? Morgana has children now? Did I miss something? Did she found a lost child? She was a bit wild in her youth. Signing in annoyance, I walked into her sitting room. My eyes were drawn to a fussy baby with dark fat curls on her stomach. I knew that she was Gwen's child with Gwaine. Her little fist waving in anger. She didn't cry.

"Morgana, what's wrong with the baby?"

Morgana offered me one of those you aren't a parent and you don't understand looks.

"Arthur, Eleanor Rose does not enjoy Tummy Time. She's merely complaining."

I don't want to be concerned. "How long does she have Tummy time before you pick her up? I noticed James raced around with a plastic golf club. Is that safe with Eleanor on a blanket in the middle of the floor? I don't know what took hold of my mind. I scooped a warm wriggling baby Eleanor into my arms. She smelled like a piece of Heaven. She stared at me with Gwen's eyes, soft and sweet. She bestowed a wet smile as she rested her hands on my suit. She cooed and babbled away.

"Hello, Eleanor, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"She doesn't speak adult yet, Arthur," Morgana teased.

"She's beautiful, Morgana."

"She should have been yours, Arthur."

"Life is full of regrets, Morgana."

I enjoyed holding Gwen's baby. It was a stolen moment of joy. My sister offered Eleanor her hands with a wide smile; she refused as she snuggled into my chest. Morgana offered her a raised eyebrow," Your mother trusted him until he disappointed her. That's why you are here. Don't trust him."

"Morgana," I scolded.

"The truth hurts."

I lowered myself carefully on Morgana's setee with Eleanor in my arms. She placed her head on my shoulder. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I rubbed her back after a while she stopped moving. I should have given her to my sister… I couldn't end this moment. She slept soundly on my lap.

Gwen

Elephant needed his teeth cleaned; I couldn't manage both of my babies when one was jumping to get away from his appointment, and the other gazed upon her furry brother with love and adoration. Morgana wanted to develop a close friendship between James and Eleanor. I think she believes that they might grow up and fall in love. She ignored the possibility of Elena and Lancelot's son, Charles as a possible suitor for Ellie. I was taken aback when I arrived at Morgana's home. Ellie was close to walking; she was an amazing crawler. She chased Elephant around the house daily and loudly.

My mouthed dropped when I entered Morgana's sitting room to view Arthur. He causally chatted with his sister. James built a tower near his mother's chair. He was his father's son with blond hair and big blue eyes. My sweet little baby crawled over to Arthur; I watched her pull herself up with her hands until she stood between his legs. She offered him a wide smile with two little white teeth. Arthur scooped Ellie onto his lap; she cooed and he chatted away. Speechless, I walked into the room.

"Arthur, you are friends with my daughter?"

"Baby Ellie, she's a sweet girl," Arthur admitted. "How are you?"

"I'm delightfully happy. Congratulations on your pending fatherhood, Arthur."

"Perhaps, I will have my own little girl. Thank you for your kind words."

I walked over to Arthur; smiling at my little love, I offered my hands to Ellie. She grinned as she reached for me. I inhaled deeply of my daughter. I thank Gwaine daily for my daughter. In a way, I thank Arthur for Ellie.

Gwaine

I love coming home to my family after a trip. Mordred lived in my loft, his hen hut. I don't ask. Our home is warm and inviting. I opened the door; Elephant didn't come rushing to greet me. Ellie didn't crawl in to be nosy. Gwen's car was outside. I check my watch for bath time or feeding time. I grinned; it was feeding time. I walked into our kitchen just as Ellie tossed a handful of mashed potatoes on the floor. Elephant dutifully licked them up in less than a minute. She followed it with a few pieces of chicken and green beans. I didn't say a word as I watched in a corner. Gwen returned with another small plate of food.

"Mummy has to feed Ellie because Ellie feeds Elephant.

My girls and puppy equaled my life. My home was a peaceful oasis of serenity. I walked over; dropping a quick kiss on Gwen's lips. I took Ellie's plate of food from her hands.

Da Da Da Da," Ellie babbled.

"I'll feed her."

"You came back a day early."

"I couldn't stay away from my family. I missed you. I missed all of you."

"We miss you too."

Gwen moved closer to me as she found a chair from the table. Elephant sat on my shoes. Gwen leaned on my shoulder. My daughter smiled and cooed at me. It does get better when you grow up.


End file.
